Iguales pero Diferentes
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: Cap 18 -Regreso-: y si antes había pensado que había dejado de ser una niña, ahora lo constataba finalmente. Iba a ser realmente difícil quitarle la vista de encima esa noche, muy difícil.
1. Prologo

**Emo Corner** (no no soy emo xD pero se escucha tan comico)

_Otra de las historias, las cuales borre al huir practicamente xD, la estuve continuando en estos días... así que comenzaré a publicarla de nuevo... para no hacer todo a los golpes... publicaré 1 cap per dia xD ah... dejame aprovechar.  
_

_Gracias a Coneja y a ChibiAbi por sus comentarios por el corto Dudas... tambien de Inuyasha. Sinceramente eso lo hice despues de las elecciones del referendo aqui para el país xD elecciones que me frustraron bastante, y tenía que entregar dos historias el Martes siguiente para la profesora de Expresion Escrita, que me caía bastante mal... no por el hecho que sea Chavista sino porque como que quería obligarlo a uno a ser Chavista, no es lindo escuchar hablar a una persona por 3 horas seguidas de otra... y aprovechando mi frustración escribi, pero cuando termine... dije OH RAYOS la tipa me raspará xD mucho contenido político subliminalmente hablando, entonces hice como si estaba hablando un hombre, acerca de una mujer que lo había decepcionado, y voilá, salio el pequeño corto._

_ah otra a la que quiero agradecer es a Silvemy89 xD tenia siglos que no te leía y me alegro que estés siguiendo mi fic, porque al parecer como es un universo alterno dentro de uno que no lo es xD y tiene muchos personas inventados por yo (si... POR YO XD) no gusta a la gente demasiado, pero bueh, me da = xD, yo me pongo a inventar muchas loqueras. Ah por cierto, independientemente que hayan visto a Trinity Blood o no, les recomiendo se paseen por mi fic de caín y abel, ese fue mi trabajo de lapso para la misma materia anterior, y disculpen si llegado a un punto la historia pasa EXCESIVAMENTE rapido, no fue mi intencion pero la tipa me tenía azul de que "si escribes mas de 30 paginas vas a salir aplazada porque yo no me voy a leer una novela de 100 pag" y creanme mi imaginación haciendola estaba a su tope, hasta me puse descriptiva, cosa que muy pocas veces soy, pero bueh tuve que matar la historia y hacerla de 20 pag con doble espaciado y todo (si... eran maximo 30 pag pero con letra 12 y doble interlineado que SHIT, aunque sea fue sincera), y para las que no han leido esto, y para las que si... y si hay algun hombre me disculpan que solo hable para mujeres xD les dejo el prologo y el primer cap de la historia... mientras... yo... me baño... me visto y todo lo demás para irme al trabajo a estudiar Circuitos (porque estoy segura que no me irá ningun alumno... si, soy profesora a mis cortos 19 años xD y no de profesion ni de vocación... son cosas que pasan)...chaaaaaaaau  
_

_

* * *

_

En una habitación, unos traviesos rayos de luz pasaban por las pequeñas partes donde las cortinas en su vaivén no cubrían la ventana, iluminando así el rostro de una chica de largos cabellos azabache que se negaba a comenzar el nuevo día.

Poco a poco, fue cediendo ante la luz cada vez más persistente, y abrió de un momento a otro sus ojos, muy precipitadamente, mientras veía como con asombro el reloj, "me he levantado muy temprano"-pensó-, y comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, hasta que por fin dejó su cama.

Luego de haberse bañado, cepillado, vestido, y un sin fin de cosas mas que por cierto, son algo exageradas, la joven bajó de su habitación, para encontrarse a una madre muy sorprendida…

**¿Kagome acaso te caíste de la cama?** –mientras seguía preparando el desayuno-.

**Muy graciosa mama, a veces me pregunto si en realidad eres mi madre, o me dejaron a cargo de una hermana mayor** –dijo con fastidio-.

**No me envidies por ser una madre tan joven y bella, tranquila estoy segura que serás igual de bella cuando tengas mi edad** –dijo con un semblante un tanto frío y sarcástico-

**Y aquí vamos con el ego de nuevo**

**No te quejes, además aun así me quieres ¿verdad?** –dijo mientras abrazaba a Kagome-.

**Porque no me queda de otra ¿Vamos a hacer las compras hoy por cierto?** –zafándose-.

**Sí, desayunamos y después salimos.**

Si, otro día normal en mi vida, con una madre perfectamente normal (que por alguna rara razón causa envidia en chicas de mi edad), en una casa perfectamente normal (de unas diez habitaciones, y solo somos cuatro, lo que me lleva a pensar ¿mi pequeño hermano no se ha levantado?), y vamos a salir en un carro perfectamente normal, no en el mío, en el de mi madre.

Ah, para qué engaño a los demás, ¡mi vida no es para nada normal!, quiero decir: "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo quince años, soy la mayor entre mi hermano Shippou y yo, mi madre, parece mas bien nuestra hermana, porque aparte de comerse muchos, pero muchos años, tiene solo treinta años, y hay una cadena sin fin y siniestra la cual representa su pasado, con solo decirles que no se quien fue mi padre, y no se de donde demonios tenemos tanto dinero, pero en fin, algún día lo descubriré". Nunca me presentaría de esa forma definitivamente, prefiero que mi vida, sea un misterio, sólo mi mejor amiga Sango sabe mi estilo de vida y con eso me basta, además no es tan mala.

Pero me desvié del tema, como dije, si, hoy es otro día normal, aburrido como siempre, bueno bueno, hasta que sucedió cierto hecho, que dio un giro a mi vida de 180º, y ahora que me pongo a recordarlo, me da risa, como fue que por un tiempo ese día representó mi MARTES 13 –metafóricamente hablando-.

Les cuento…


	2. 1 El encuentro

**Capítulo 1**

**Queridísima madre** –con tono meloso- **¿por qué no nos llevamos el supermercado completo?** –cambiando mi tono de voz por uno totalmente sarcástico-.

**Pensándolo bien, sería buena idea** –con una gran sonrisa- **pero, ¿por qué lo dices?**

**Será…** -viendo mis manos- **¿por la gran o enorme cantidad de bolsas que llevamos?, le hubieses dicho a Sota que viniese a ayudarnos**.

**Querida, tu sabes lo flojo que es tu tío, iba a preferir el inducirse una resaca o algo así con tal de evitar esto, para el estar en la casa es como estar de vacaciones** –dijo con fastidio-.

**Si supongo, ¡pero igual pesa! **

**Profesora Higurashi** –dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba- **¿cómo está?, pero mayor cantidad de bolsas, si quiere la puedo ayudar.**

Y aquí se acerca el primer objeto de mi querido día de mala suerte, que ni es martes, ni es 13, pero igual. Un chico alto, ojos dorados, una larga cabellera de un color bastante particular: "plateado" y físicamente puedo decir que no esta nada mal, a pesar de que usa ropas holgadas y bastante informales, pero aun así le quedan perfectas

**Hola joven Taisho** –cambiando sus facciones por unos totalmente fríos- , **muy bien ¿y usted?, y bueno sería bueno, aunque si no es mucha molestia podría ayudar a esta chiquilla** –señalando a Kagome con la vista-.

**Hmm** –_habla como si fuera una anciana, tuviese hijos, y nietos también-_ **disculpa mi descortesía, tu debes ser hermana o prima de la profesora ¿verdad?, se parecen bastante, mucho gusto, Inuyasha Taisho **–dijo mientras extendía su mano-.

**Kagome Higurashi** –mientras extendía su mano en respuesta- **y en realidad soy…**

**Ella es mi hija, joven Taisho.**

**Eh…** -_WTF, ¿tiene una hija? ¿y de esta edad? Debe tener unos 3 o 2 años menos que yo y Kikyo no debe pasar de los 30_- **ya veo.**

**Todo el mundo se sorprende, no te preocupes** –dijo con una gran sonrisa Kagome-.

**Y bueno joven, ¿su propuesta de ayudarnos sigue en pie?** –dijo impaciente Kikyo-

**Pues claro** –dijo mientras tomaba algunas bolsas de las manos de ambas- **bueno vamos, ¿trajo su auto no profesora? **

**Claro, sígueme** –y se adelantó-.

Yo me quede atrás, andaba un poco cohibida, en realidad, si ese chico conocía a mi madre es porque estaba en la universidad y eso implica que tenia unos 20 años o cuidado que más, y eso ligado a que me sentía bastante intimidada por él.

**Kagome ¿Qué pasa?, ya va, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad?** –volteándose para verme-.

**Cl-claro…**

**Bueno, vamos, las damas primero. **

**Gracias –dije mientras lo alcanzaba hasta situarme a su lado-.**

**No hay de que** –y me guiñó un ojo- _bueno quizás si me gano a la hija, la profesora Kikyo se fije en mi, claro nada sucio, aunque su parecido es impresionante si no fuera por sus tan diferentes formas de ser, esta chica es muy explosiva para ser hija de la Princesa de las Nieves Kikyo Higurashi-._

Luego de haber llegado al estacionamiento y meter todas las bolsas en el carro Inuyasha se despidió y se marchó, pero, siempre yo de despistada, agarré las llaves que no debía.

**No te preocupes nosotras somos mujeres pero sabemos manejar** –dijo Kikyo con un tono de fastidio rodando sus ojos**- Kagome dame las llaves-.**

**Ya va mamá, deja sacármelas del pantalón.**

Las llaves se me salieron de las manos al sacarlas y fueron a dar directo al piso. Inuyasha trató de agarrarlas, pero al agacharse también cayeron un juego de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa.

**Jaja, perdón, siempre me sucede **–y agarro todas las llaves y me dio las del carro a mi- **ya me marcho, señoritas que pasen un buen día** –marchándose-.

**Ah y yo siempre por andar babeándome, no revise las llaves, ahora tengo que buscar a ese chico donde quiera que esté, ya va, momento, cabello plateado ¿Inuyasha?**

. . .

**Tan incompetente como siempre, esta no es la llave del auto inuyasha.**

**Pero ¿que?, como va a no ser, dame acá** –quitándole las llaves del auto al sujeto-.

**¡Inuyasha!** –gritaba Kagome, mientras llegaba al lugar- **tus llaves… se…**

**Perfecto, aparte, le dejas las llaves a una completa cría ¿acaso cambiaste tus gustos y te revuelcas con niñas?** –dijo mientras miraba a la castaña despectivamente-.

**Sessh…** -iba a reprocharle a su hermano lo que dijo, pero el fuerte sonido a una cachetada lo sorprendió-.

**Primero, no soy ninguna cría y tengo un nombre y es Kagome, KA-GO-ME, segundo, más respeto antes de dirigirse a alguien que no conoce, no conozco los gustos ni mañas de su acompañante y no soy nada de él ni quiero serlo** –mirando despectivamente a Inuyasha el cual se quedó de hielo- **y tercero BAJESE DE LA NUBE, ¡señor aires de superioridad!, y antes que me responda algo, no, no me interesa saber su nombre, y vine por las llaves del auto de mi madre, ya que este joven que está aquí, se ofreció amablemente a ayudarnos a cargar nuestras compras** –fue a donde estaba Inuyasha**- toma, estas son tus llaves, dame las mías** –y le quitó las llaves de las manos-.

**Lo siento Kagome en realidad no tenia intención de…**

**No te preocupes Inuyasha, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto** –le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- **nos vemos luego.**

**Mujer** –tomándola por el brazo- **nadie me…**

**Adiós señor** –zafándose del agarre- **espero verlo, pero ¡MUY LEJOS DE MI!** –y se marchó-.

**Maldita sea** –dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes-.

**JAJAJAJA SEÑOR AIRES DE SUPERIORIDAD** –dijo ya estallando en risa- **quién lo diría, callaron y no dejaron hablar al gran Lord Sesshomaru JAJAJAJA, tenias que ver tu cara querido hermano.**

**Cállate incompetente, esta no se queda así, nadie me trata de ese modo.**


	3. 2 El reencuentro

**Capítulo 2**

**Padre, nunca he criticado tu hobbie de dar clases en una secundaria, pero no esperes que te cumpla que este idiota insensible que tienes aquí llamado Sess…**

**Inuyasha…** -dijo en tono amenazador-.

**¿Qué? **–dijo aparentando inocencia- **Yo no he dicho nada que no sea cierto, aparte, ¿Quién se va a encargar de la empresa entonces? Te recuerdo que tengo deberes en la univ…**

**Ya me harté de pedirles POR FAVOR, tómense esto como una orden, Sesshomaru tu estarás por el tiempo que este de viaje en la escuela como director y darás mis clases, que son las de economía, Inuyasha, tu manejarás la empresa mientras Sesshomaru no puede, punto y fin** –finalizó el mayor de los tres reunidos-.

**Pero…** -trataron de objetar los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al ver que habían coincidido se callaron-.

**Pero nada no quiero objeciones, me voy** –y salió del estudio-.

**¿No crees que tomaste medidas un poco drásticas querido?**

**Necesitamos irnos de viaje Izayoi, y estos dos no me la ponen fácil, a Sesshomaru le vendrá bien el tratar con niños, a ver si por fin se quita el espíritu de viejo prematuro que tiene** –Izayoi se rió por ese comentario- **no te rías, es exactamente igual a su madre, cada vez que lo veo recuerdo porqué la dejé, e Inuyasha, todo lo contrario a Sesshomaru necesita asentar pies en la tierra, lo consentimos demasiado.**

"**Consentimos" me suena a poliedro querido** –dijo la mujer aparentando molestia-.

**Ok, admito que fui yo pero aún así me quieres y lo sabes** –dijo mientras abrazaba a su mujer- **por fin vacaciones ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?**

**¿Cuando Inu cumplió sus cinco años?**

Mientras en el estudio, había cierto chico peliplateado como perro enjaulado…

**¿Cómo se supone que voy a lidiar con la universidad, la empresa, y para colmo como me voy a acercar a Kikyo, todo a la vez?** –mientras daba vueltas-.

**¿La profesora de Matemáticas?**

**¿Tú la conoces? Claro, tu estudiaste en mi misma universidad y ella tiene mucho tiempo ahí, dime ¿la conoces?**

**Es una niña, y ya me harté de verte como perro sarnoso dando vueltas, es tarde, me voy a dormir** –dijo mientras se paraba del sillón- **mañana me divertiré haciendo sufrir a esos mocosos.**

**¿QUE? ¿EN REALIDAD ME VAS A DEJAR EN LA EMPRESA?**

**Sí, será como tener vacaciones, adiós "hermano"** –haciendo énfasis en la palabra hermano-

**¡Demonios!**

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

**Como siempre vine muy temprano, seguramente tengo que esperar hasta las 8:10 hasta que se le ocurra venir Kagome** –decía una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo mientras se columpiaba en el parque frente a la escuela-.

**¡Sango! Disculpa la demora, se que te dije para venir más temprano a terminar el trabajo pero se me olvido, lo siento, lo siento, ¡en serio!** –dijo mientras llegaba una chica total y absolutamente vestida de blanco, una falda que le llegaba mucho mas arriba de las rodillas y una chaqueta larga hasta la cadera abotonada a un costado y con los bordes de esta azules, y de su cuello una bufanda azul de cuadros-

**Vamos a comenzar ahorita porque sino después entramos tarde a la primera clase mejor** –mientras sacaba unos cuadernos de su mochila-.

Ya una hora después…

**Kagome… ¿te has fijado que vamos 15 minutos tarde para la primera clase que es la de economía?** –dijo Sango mientras veía su reloj-.

**Oh no, y ese profesor que es súper cascarrabias vámonos** –dijo mientras tomaba a su amiga por un brazo y corría a toda velocidad-.

**Espera, Kag, si seguimos así chocaremos con alguien y será peor ¡Kag!**

Si mal no recuerdo, recuerdo que entre, seguí corriendo, y pude ver que algunos chicos se me quedaban viendo mi falda, de seguro con la velocidad algo se tenía que ver pero me importaba muy poco, tenía que llegar al aula, pero no me di cuenta que justo en frente del salón había un muy pero MUY pequeño obstáculo de espaldas –de 1.80m más o menos- y sin más choqué con él haciendo que éste cayera conmigo.

**¡Auch!** –dije mientras me sobaba con la mano mi brazo izquierdo, ya que sin querer tiré mi peso hacia él-.

**¿Señorita podría quitárseme de encima?** –dijo una voz ronca visiblemente molesta-.

**E-eh, si lo siento** –me paré rápidamente y me incliné a manera de disculpas- **lo siento, en realidad lo que pasa es que íbamos tarde a clases y… **

**Mujer estúpida** –dijo para si mismo mientras se paraba y sacudía-.

**Pero que…** -dije visiblemente molesta mientras subía mi mirada- **¿TU?** –y lo señalé con mi dedo como la cosa más horrible de este mundo-.

**Higurashi deberías tener más respeto, el va a ser nuestro profesor mientras su padre no está** –dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Kagura creo que se llamaba-.

**¿Así que tú eres de esta clase?** –dijo sarcásticamente-.

**Si profesor, nosotras somos de aquí** –dijo Sango por mi, ya que no podía articular palabra alguna- **yo soy Okukawa Sango, y ella mi compañera Higurashi Kagome.**

**Mucho gusto, Sesshomaru Taisho, su profesor hasta que terminen el curso** –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa-.

**¡NO LO SOPORTO!** –y entré al salón como alma que lleva el diablo-.

**Discúlpela profesor** –dijo Sango entrando también-.

**Pero quién diría que te iba a encontrar aquí.**

Transcurrió la primera clase en absoluta normalidad –bueno, para todos menos para mi porque ese tipo se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible, no podía hacer nada sin que me llamara la atención, es decir, ¿Quién se cree?, hasta me mandó después de esa clase a la oficina del director, cosa que no me preocupó mucho, total, conocía al director, y le iba a preguntar porque dejó su clase a manos de un tipo como ese, por lo que al terminar la clase me fui directo para su oficina, iba a lograr que ese tipo lo sacaran de ahí como sea.

**Buenas, Profesor Inu ¿puedo…?** –dijo mientras abría la puerta de la dirección- **¿Qué hace usted en el asiento del director? **–dijo altaneramente-.

**Nada, estoy donde debo estar.**

**Tiene solo un día aquí, no pretenda que de la noche a la mañana va a ser director así como nada así que párese.**

**Esas no son formas de hablarle a tus mayores** –dijo mientras se paraba y acercaba peligrosamente a Kagome-.

**Me importa un bledo que sea mayor que yo **–dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima-.

**Ja **–"no se intimida, me gusta"- **¿y que pasaría si yo te dijera que esta es mi oficina y que yo soy el director? **–acercándose más-

**Pues no le creería** –retrocediendo-.

**¿Cuál es el nombre del director? A ver** –ya acorralando la chica contra una pared-.

**Inu-no Taisho ¿Qué tiene eso que…?**

**¿Y cual es mi nombre?**

**Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Pero a donde quiere llegar con esto?** –y cayó en cuenta- **tienen el mismo apellido…**

**Exacto, mi padre se fue de vacaciones y me dejo a cargo ¿contenta?** –dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa cínica y se acercaba más a los labios de la colegiala-.

**Pero que demon…** -viendo su cercanía-.

**Profesor Taisho aquí tiene su café** –dijo una chica de cabellos celestes mientras entraba a la oficina- **¿Interrumpo algo?** –viendo el sonrojo de la chica presente (cuando entró ellos ya se habían separado)-.

**No Kanna, gracias, déjalo en mi escritorio.**

**No hay de que, cualquier cosa me llama** –y salió nuevamente dejándolos solos-.

**Vete** –dijo Sesshomaru frío mientras se sentaba en su escritorio de nuevo- **después hablaremos-.**

**No, ¡no hablaremos nunca más!** –y salió de la oficina-.

**Mujeres **–con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de satisfacción-.


	4. 3 Interrogante

**Capítulo 3**

Este día iba a ser uno de los peores de su vida, es decir, nunca se vio estudiando precisamente en el colegio que le pertenecía a su padre, bajo el cuidado, y bajo la vigilancia de éste, pero lamentablemente se tenía que hacer la idea de que iba a estudiar en el Saint Miator's, una escuela que hasta hace dos años era única y exclusivamente de mujeres, es decir, tenia que además, aguantarse a la cantidad de perritas con hormonas revueltas alrededor de él, porque como podrán imaginarse como desde hace poco aceptaban hombres, muy pocos son los que habían ahí, si tan solo no hubiera caído en la tentación de golpear a su medio hermano por idiota no estaría ahí.

El uniforme por excelencia siempre había sido blanco, y para los hombres no era la excepción, con un diseño bastante común, solo que blanco con los detalles en azul, cosa que no ayudaba para nada a contrastar el pálido rostro y el cabello plateado del joven que comenzaba a entrar por el portón del colegio.

Apenas entró sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían a él, cosa que aumentaba su ego, pero a la vez su fastidio, ya se imaginaba como iba a ser el infierno en su casillero todos los días, hasta escuchó a una diciendo "parece un ángel", ¿es que acaso nunca habían visto a un hombre en toda su existencia?, no, ahora recordaba que ese colegio también hacía la función de internado y que la mayoría de las chicas no tenían casi contacto con el exterior. Con este pensamiento bufó y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la entrada principal se encontró con algo que en realidad le llamó la atención, de todas las mujeres ahí presentes, esta en particular no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada, lo sintió como un insulto hacia su orgullo, y sin saber por qué se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

Ella era una estudiante del Saint Miator's desde que tenía aproximadamente 10 años, sus padres murieron y no tenía nadie aparte de ella misma, por golpe de suerte Inu-no Taisho la acogió como su hija adoptiva, claro sin que nadie lo supiese, y no costaba mucho hacer esto ya que la niña aún conservaba el apellido de sus padres, Maebara. Pero hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser una niña, tenía 15 años, y le quedaban ya dos años para graduarse, y sinceramente los años no pasaban en vano, su cabellera tan oscura como la noche, y que llegaba mas debajo de sus caderas era simplemente hermoso, su cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que las chicas de su edad, y sus ojos chocolates ocultos bajo unos lentes que le agregaban un toque intelectual a aquella mirada fría.

Ese día para ella era como cualquier otro, pero al parecer había un poco de revuelo, "debe ser por algún estudiante nuevo" pensó, pero no le prestó mayor atención, simplemente ese día se había levantado temprano y estaba en el pasillo de la escuela apoyada a una pared leyendo lo que parecía ser una novela, "Ángeles y Demonios" se podía divisar en la portada, pero por una razón que desconocía la luz a su alrededor se hizo escasa dificultándole su lectura, por lo que subió su mirada buscando al culpable de que se detuviera en un momento tan interesante del libro, y se encontró con una fría mirada dorada, igual o más penetrante que la de ella misma que la observaban sin mostrar emociones, aunque se podía sentir un dejo de curiosidad en aquellas orbes. Procedió a cerrar el libro, no sin antes dejar un lápiz dentro d la página que leía, y sin más, como si no tuviera que rendirle cuentas al mundo, se paró y comenzó a caminar a un lugar tranquilo, donde pudiera continuar, pero una mano en su muñeca no la dejó.

**Suéltame** –dijo devolviéndole la mirada al ambarino-.

**¿Por qué te vas?** –dijo con tono autoritario-.

**Porque me estorbas** –y se liberó del agarre siguiendo con su camino-.

…

**Señor… señor**

Grr… -se escuchó un leve gruñido-.

**Señor despierte no es bueno quedarse dormido en el trabajo.**

**¿Ka-kanna? **–dijo somnoliento- **¿Qué pasa?**

**Señor Taisho ya son las siete de la noche ¿se va a quedar a dormir aquí en el internado o se va a ir a su casa?**

**Me voy **–dijo frío- **te puedes ir.**

**Si señor, hasta mañana** –dijo con su semblante sin emociones tan característico de la secretaria-.

**El estar aquí no me hace bien** –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- **esa niña…**

---

**¡Kagome! ¡llegaste!** –dijo un pequeño de no más de cinco años de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules mientras se lanzaba a una pelinegra que acababa de asomarse por la puerta principal-.

**Shippou ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿me esperabas?** –dijo curiosa-.

**Claro, te extrañaba mucho hermanita linda, sabes que yo te quiero mucho.**

**Pero que reunión familiar tan enternecedora, podría llorar –**dijo un chico de cabellos cortos castaños ojos de igual color que bajaba de las escaleras, con apenas un mono deportivo largo puesto-.

**¡Sota!** –dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín- **¡ponte una camisa o algo!**

**Ya me tratas como Kikyo, te recuerdo que soy tu tío pídeme la bendición al menos** –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, le hacía una llave y le alborotaba el cabello-.

**Explícame ¿Cómo te voy a ver como un tío si tienes 5 años más que yo?, me piden mucho ya al ver a mi madre como tal, por cierto ¿Dónde está mi madre?.**

**Jajaja, si definitivamente, uds. dos parecen más gemelas que madre e hija, es irónico porque debiste sacar algo de él pero absolutamente nada, eres una fotocopia de Kikyo, ah y ella, no se, salió.**

**¿Para qué me mencionas a mi padre si yo no lo conozco, y aunque les pregunte algo nunca me dirán como era? **–dijo con un tono triste-.

**No se, costumbre, voy a la cocina, ya vuelvo **–dijo marchándose a la cocina-.

**Kagome **–dijo una voz mientras que sentía que su falda era halada por una manito-.

**¿Dime Shippou?** –dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras cargaba a su hermano-.

**¿Nosotros dos somos hermanos verdad?**

**Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**¿Por qué somos tan diferentes? Yo tengo el cabello rojo, tu negro, yo tengo los ojos azules y tu marrones **–dijo con curiosidad-.

**Porque tenemos padres distintos tontito, pero nuestra madre es la misma** –dijo mientras le ponía su dedo índice en la nariz del niño- **ahora me vas a decir porque lo preguntas.**

**Es que unos niños me dijeron que yo no era hijo de mi mamá** –triste-.

**Pues son unos tontos, porque todos nosotros somos una familia**

**Kag… ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?** –mientras lo llevaban a la habitación-.

**Claro ¿Cuál es?**

**¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos papá?**

**Pues…** -se quedó un shock por un momento, realmente no tenia respuesta para aquella pregunta-.


	5. 4 Secretos

**Capítulo 4**

**Por más que lo intente, no voy a poder, no voy a llegar temprano, ya sabia yo que este cambio de tomar la empresa no me iba a hacer bien, rayos, y casi son las 7:20 de la noche, y es la clase de Kikyo, me va a fulminar –**decía como hablando para si mismo Inuyasha mientras estacionaba su carro (nada más y nada menos que un Mercedes Benz Carlsson CLK-RS rojo, se nota que no tiene dinero el niño eh?)

Después de unos 5 minutos corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad, estudiaba Ingeniería Civil y era la facultad que estaba más lejos de la entrada…

**Llegué **–abriendo la puerta de una forma muy poco delicada- **Dis… **-tomando aire- **disculpe Prof. Kikyo es que la empresa…**

**Señor Taisho ¿se puede saber porqué llega tan tarde y formando tal escándalo?** –dijo sin mostrar signos de molestia alguna-.

**Es que… yo…** -seguía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire- **mis padres están de viaje y…**

**¿Qué Taisho? ¿acaso te trae tu mami o tu papi para el jardín de infancia? Que digo, la universidad **–dijo burlonamente uno de los alumnos con unos ojos negros con destellos carmín-

**Sr. Saionji le agradecería que se guarde sus comentarios, y usted Taisho, siéntese antes que cambie de opinión y lo deje fuera.**

**Si Profesora Kikyo** –y dispuso a sentarse en un asiento libre-.

**Ah, y para usted es Profesora Higurashi, yo no tengo su misma edad ni su mismo nivel jerárquico en este instituto, así que más respeto.**

**Si Profesora** –sorprendiéndose ante su exceso de frialdad, ciertamente siempre fue la reina del hielo pero nunca guardaba tantas distancias-.

**Verdaderamente Inuyasha, me pregunto si lo que dijo Naraku es verdad ¿acaso tus padres te traen? ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?** –dijo un castaño en forma de susurro a su acompañante-.

**Es que me dejaron a cargo de la empresa y te imaginarás, y esta es la única clase que tengo de noche.**

**¿Qué? ¿acaso te desagrada ver a la señorita Kikyo tres veces a la semana?** –dijo con cierta picardía-

**¡Claro que no!** –dijo en un tono muy elevado de voz-.

**Sr. Taisho **–en tono amenazador-.

**Disculpe **–dijo sonrojado mientras toda la clase estallaba en risas-.

**Hay que ver Inuyasha tienes que controlar tus impulsos** –dijo de nuevo el chico-.

**Alumnos Miroku Hiroshi e Inuyasha Taisho si siguen hablando los sacaré **–dijo sin voltear su cara del pizarrón-.

**Ok, definitivamente aparte de hermosa, es vidente** –dijo con una sonrisa de lado- **quien fuera su esposo** –y suspiro-.

**Miroku cuidado con lo que dices.**

**Tranquilo pequeño yo se que la reina de las nieves es vuestra**

**Taisho y Hiroshi, para afuera **–se volteó bruscamente y señaló la puerta-.

**Pero profesora.**

**Creo que he dado una orden.**

**Si prof.** –dijeron Miroku e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo saliéndose así del salón-.

Ya afuera

**Todo fue por tu culpa** –dijo enojado Inuyasha-.

**Y tu me seguiste la corriente, así que, ¿mejor porque no me das el aventón para tu casa?**

**Vete tu, interesado del demonio, yo tengo que hablar con la profesora no quiero que mi imagen se vea manipulada gracias a ti**

**¿A mí?, si me hieres eso no es justo, bueno ya que no tengo buenos amigos me voy** –haciendo un drama- **adiós Inuyasha, fue un placer conocerte **–y se fue-.

**Miroku nunca cambia** –dijo resignado-.

Unas dos horas después Inuyasha estaba cansado de esperar en la entrada principal de la universidad, donde sabía que Kikyo siempre pasaba, en realidad la paciencia nunca había sido una cualidad, ya la hora de salida había pasado y habían salido la mayoría de sus compañeros ya. Iba a irse, cuando ve a la tan ansiada figura asomarse por la entrada, iba a dirigirse hasta donde estaba ella, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por un hombre que al parecer tenía el mismo objetivo de él.

**Hola mi amada Kikyo, es un placer verte de nuevo ¿como estás?** –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella un hombre alto, de cabello azabache largo, ojos chocolate-.

**Suikotsu Kono, no puedo decir lo mismo de verte a ti.**

**Nunca cambias, ni ese semblante frío** –se acercó a su oído- **en realidad me gustaba más la expresión de cuando te retorcías de placer en mis brazos.**

**¿Cómo te atreves?** –alejándose y dándole una cachetada-.

**Jaja, aunque sea veo rabia en tus ojos, eso es un progreso.**

**Dime para que viniste.**

**Por dinero, ¿por qué mas?**

**Pues me cansé Suikotsu no tendrás más dinero de mi parte.**

**Te advierto que ese dinero que posees es de mi medio hermano Bankotsu **–la tomó fuertemente de un brazo- **así que no juegues.**

**Lo siento, ese dinero, aunque no lo quería, vino con mi apellido, y como tal, ¡no lo pienso dejar jamás!, y menos en tus manos, por algo Bankotsu no te lo dejo a ti ¿no crees?** –dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible-.

**Idiota que fue, porque se dejó engañar por una perra como tu** –estallando en ira-.

**Pero… **-acercándose a él seductoramente- **te recuerdo pequeño que tú también caíste en las redes de esta linda perrita** –y se separó-** así que no puedes decir nada **–recuperando su semblante frío-.

**Eres una…** -intentando golpearla pero alguien más lo detuvo-.

**No voy a permitir que la lastimes** –dijo Inuyasha mientras de un empujón alejaba a Kikyo de Suikotsu-.

**Niño estúpido, me voy, pero atenta Kikyo, no querrás que tu hija se entere de que clase de mujer eres ¿o si? Jajaja** –y se alejó-.

**Kikyo, que digo, profesora Higurashi está bien** –preocupado-.

**Si, no te preocupes, por cierto, ¿que hacías por aquí y que tanto escuchaste?**

**Yo, no escuche nada, ¿por qué?** –confundido-.

**No, por nada.**

**Por cierto, ¿trajo su carro? Si gusta yo la puedo llevar, no sería molestia**

**Ah no, no lo traje, te lo agradecería mucho Taisho.**

**No me diga así, pareciese que estuviera llamando a mi hermano o a mi padre.**

**Pues lo siento, no puedo llamarlo por su nombre joven, soy su profesora.**

**Pero no estamos en el aula de clases, y nuestra diferencia de edad no es muy grande** –exasperándose-.

**Tu eres un simple niño** –dijo sin alterarse-.

**Maldición** –ya perdiendo la paciencia- **Kikyo Higurashi** -y le pegó a la pared con su puño cerrado, justo al lado de la cabeza de Kikyo y fijo su mirada en la de ella- **¿Por qué nunca bajas la guardia? ¿Por qué no puedes ser igual a las demás? ¡Esos aires de frialdad y superioridad me molestan!**

_Estaban dos chicos con uniforme blanco, uno de ellos una mujer de cabellos largos azabache la cual estaba pegada a la pared, y el otro, un chico de igual color de cabello que la chica que le ganaba en altura y el cual estaba parado frente a ella, con sus dos manos en la pared, formando una barrera con sus manos y cuerpo para que ella no escapase._

_**¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué no puedes ser igual a las demás mujeres?, esa mirada tuya me molesta, me molesta que me ignores, me molesta que te creas lo suficientemente importante para que yo ande tras tuyo, ¡me molesta el hecho que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!** –dijo mientras por primera vez en su vida se expresaba algo que no fuera odio en sus orbes negras, quizás estaba loca pero se veía, ¿frustración?_

**Me voy** –dijo la mujer mientras ignoraba totalmente al peliplateado-.

**¿y ahora me ignoras?** –y le tomó la muñeca con fuerza- **no lo harás…** -e hizo que volteara al verlo, pero se encontró con algo que le sorprendió, ¿acaso la reina de las nieves estaba llorando?– **lo siento yo…** -y la soltó-.

**No importa, hasta el viernes Taisho** –y se marchó-.

**¡Maldición que hice!** –y se llevó sus manos a su cabeza frustrado-.

En un apartamento no muy alejado de ahí, se escuchó un portazo, y una mujer de ya unos 50 y tantos años salió de la cocina a ver que sucedía.

**Querido, ¿por qué el portazo?** –le preguntó a un pelirrojo q estaba en un sillón viendo televisión de lo mas tranquilo-.

**Nada Tsubaki, lo mismo de siempre **–dijo sin quitarle la vista al partido de fútbol que estaba en televisión-.

**¿Suikotsu?**

**Si, me parece que vino de mal humor de nuevo, si sigue así nunca se casará, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es mejor vivir libre.**

**¿Estás insinuando que yo te quité tu libertad Kono Hiroyuki?** –dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su esposo por detrás y ponía sus manos en el cuello de él, haciendo ademanes como para ahorcarlo-.

**No me mates Tsubaki tu sabes que yo te amo, y quiero ver el partido antes de morir** –dijo en tono burlón-.

**Contigo no se puede** –y lo soltó- **voy a ver que tiene Sui esta vez** –comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación de su hijo y al llegar tocó la puerta suavemente- **Sui ¿puedo pasar?** –y abrió la puerta-.

**¿Para qué preguntas si de igual manera entras?** –dijo de mala gana- **¿Qué quieres?**

**¿Qué te pasó que estás de tan mal humor?**

**¿Por quién va a ser? ¿Por qué no metieron presa a la perra de Kikyo cuando pudieron? ¿es que acaso para ustedes la muerte de Ban no significó nada?**

**No hables así** –dijo cambiando su semblante dulce por uno totalmente frío-** ese fue el ultimo deseo de tu hermano cuando murió, y no permitiré que hables mal de esa muchacha.**

**¿No te das cuenta de que ella se casó con Ban por su dinero? ¡lo engañó! **–furioso- **y a mi también…** –dijo en un susurro-.

**Mejor piensa las cosas con más detenimiento, las cosas están así porque tú has querido, y mejor me voy a seguir preparando la cena **–y salió de aquella habitación-.

**Maldita Kikyo, si no hubieses visto a mi medio hermano en mi, no estaría pasando esto** –bajó el rostro, y lo puso entre sus manos, y de una de ellas se vio correr una gota cristalina, ¿lágrimas quizás?-.

**¿Qué pasó? ¿hablaste con Suikotsu? **–dijo Hiroyuki al voltearse y ver el semblante preocupado de su esposa-.

**Hiro…** -caminó y se paró frente a un mueble y tomó una foto entre sus manos en donde estaban Kikyo Bankotsu y Suikotsu, todos con el uniforme del Saint Miator's sentados en las gradas de la cancha, Bankotsu tomaba posesivamente por la cintura a Kikyo la cual mostraba una sonrisa que no era para nada fingida, era una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, y esta tenía en sus brazos abrazado por detrás a Suikotsu, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello ya que este estaba en el escalón debajo de Kikyo, el cual tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos y tenia la vista desviada a un lado, como tratando de ocultarle su evidente sonrojo- **¿por qué las cosas terminaron así? Si Ban no se hubiese ido en ese avión, no estuviese pasando todo esto, esa ha chica a sufrido tanto, y Sui también** –no pudo evitar que lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas-** y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta del sufrimiento del otro.**

**Tranquila **–la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás-** ese sufrimiento no durará para siempre, tu eres la prueba de que es así, ¿o no?, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras cuando te conocí.**

**Pero lo mío fueron tan solo seis años** –volteándose para verle la cara a su esposo- **esa chica lleva quince años, prácticamente sufriendo, y eso sin contar antes, recuerdo que Bankotsu me dijo que cuando la conoció estaba sumida en la oscuridad** –y bajó su mirada llena de lágrimas-.

**Algunos tardan más que otros en hallar la felicidad, pero cuando lo hacen, esa felicidad compensa todos los años de sufrimiento que se tuvo, así sea por un momento, es suficiente así que no te preocupes cariño.**


	6. 5 Matices

**Capítulo 5**

Pasado…

Estaban dos personas en una gran oficina decorada por alguien sin duda era sencillo y de buenos gustos. Una de las personas era una chica de largos cabellos azabaches lisos agarrados con una cinta, y la otra era un hombre de más allá de los 40 años, de cabellos plateados y ojos tan dorados como el oro.

**Entonces director usted dirá, ¿A que debo el honor de su llamada?**

**Kikyo, ¿no puedes dejar los formalismos aunque sea un poco? Después de todo eres mi hija** –dijo con un tono de lo más amable-.

**Debo corregir que soy su hijastra no su hija, mi apellido no es Taisho sino Maebara, y en mis venas no corre su sangre, y después de aclarado esto ¿podría decirme por qué estoy aquí? Usted sabe mejor que nadie que ahorita debería estar…** -iba a continuar pero la interrumpió Inu-no Taisho-.

**Si lo se, y por eso te estaba llamando, he contratado a alguien para que te ayude con tus labores diarias, para que así tengas un poco más de tiempo libre.**

**Supongo que tanta amabilidad tiene sus motivos.**

**Si, aunque también tenia pensado hacerlo, estos dos últimos años se te van a hacer muy difíciles con tanto en que estar preocupada, pero mientras tanto, quisiera que me ayudaras en algo, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que uno de mis hijos ha venido a estudiar aquí.**

**Ah, ¿el nuevo que cree que el mundo gira en torno a él?, no pienso servirle de tutora** –dijo cambiando su semblante frío por primera vez a uno de total y absoluto fastidio-.

**Hija, por favor, como sabrás, no me gusta tener a mis hijos en la misma institución donde yo laboro, pero este caso ha sido distinto, y tampoco puedo ocuparme directamente de él, además, pienso que se llevarán bien, después de todo son muy similares** –dijo con una sonrisa-.

**Si me lo pides con esa sonrisa supongo que es difícil negarme padre, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi hermanastro y futura pesadilla por dos meses?**

**Sesshomaru.**

**Un nombre un tanto peculiar.**

**Sí, algo, fue su madre Ashura la que le puso ese nombre, y no pude decirle que no **–dijo entre risas-** por cierto, él es la principal razón por la cual tu adopción se ha visto oculta** –cambiando su semblante a uno totalmente serio- **apenas y acepta a su hermano menor, y a Rin bueno, la quiere porque no le queda de otra, así que te voy a pedir que no le digas nada, y que le digas a Rin que mientras él este cerca se abstenga de decirte hermana y de ir a tu habitación.**

**Como usted diga, mejor me voy a buscarlo, creo que mi forma de tratarlo hace unas horas no fue la mejor** –rodando los ojos-.

**Jajaja, ¿Qué le hiciste Kikyo?**

**Le dije que me estorbaba.**

**¿Qué hiciste qué? Jajajaja, ya me imagino su cara, ¿pero que te hizo para que le hicieras tal desplante su primer día aquí?**

**Me tapó la luz mientras leía **–dijo como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo- **¿Qué? **–dijo al ver la cara de estupefacción del director de la academia-.

**Jajajaja definitivamente tu no cambias, y bueno no te preocupes yo lo llama…**

**¡Padre exijo que hable con la endemoniada maestra de literatura, me ha sacado aun sabiendo quien soy!** –dijo un muy ofendido Sesshomaru mientras abría la puerta con nada de delicadeza, entraba a la dirección como perro por su casa gritando, y aparte dándole ordenes a su ¿padre?-.

**Primero **–con una vena palpitándole en la sien-** mientras estés en el colegio no soy tu padre sino Profesor Taisho, segundo, si la profesora Yamazaki te sacó buenas razones tendría, tercero, te presento a tu tutora Kikyo Maebara, ahora alumno Taisho Sesshomaru retírese junto a su tutora, y póngase al día con las clases **–dijo con un tono amable pero con una mirada de "Hazlo o te arrepentiras"-.

**Pero ¿Cómo demonios te…?** –dijo tratando de refutar lo que su padre le ordenó, cuando sintió una mano que tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró literalmente fuera de la dirección-.

**Disculpa Taisho pero tenía que hacerlo, y como sabrás soy tu tutora, así que vayámonos a la biblioteca para ponerte al día cuanto antes **–tratando de simular tranquilidad aunque la mirada del director la asustó bastante-.

**Mira, no se quien seas Maebara pero yo no necesito de un ratón de biblioteca para ponerme al día con mis clases, adiós **–y se fue-.

**¿Me dijo ratón de biblioteca?** –dijo con una vena palpitándole en la sien-.

…..

En el presente… al día siguiente

Habían terminado las clases temprano por el día, era apenas la una de la tarde, pero Sango y Kagome no tenían ni la más mínima intención de irse a sus casas porque no tenían nada que hacer según ellas, por lo que estaban en el jardín de la entrada de la academia sentadas bajo un gran árbol hablando de cosas triviales.

**¿…y puedes creer que Shippou me preguntó eso? No sabía ni donde meter la cara, es decir, "pequeño hermano yo sé quien es nuestra madre pero no se si somos de padres diferentes o que, es más no se quién es mi padre**" –dijo dramatizando.

**Kagome, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con tu madre seriamente acerca de eso?** –preocupada-.

**Algo me dice, que si no me lo ha dicho es porque hay algo que le duele en todo este cuento y no lo quiere recordar y por eso desde hace unos años dejé de preguntarle, el detalle es que Shippou no es igual a mí.**

**Por eso mismo tienes que preguntarle cuanto antes.**

**Será pero…**

**Okukawa, Higurashi ¿interrumpo algo?**

**"_¿No es obvio?" _No Hojo, ¿Por qué?** –dijo Kagome tratando de ser lo más cordial posible-.

**Oh demonios** –viendo su reloj- **lo siento Kag pero me acabo de acordar de algo y tengo que irme** –y se paró- **adiós Akitoki.**

**Sango espera** –y la vio con cara de _"Sálvame sabes que me va a pedir que salga de él de nuevo"_-

**Lo siento me tengo que ir _"vas a tener que buscarte otro salvador Kag sorry"._**

**Higurashi yo me preguntaba** –poniéndose totalmente rojo- **si podíamos salir hoy al cine, como salimos temprano y yo… yo…**

**Estem…** -y en la entrada divisó una figura de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que hizo como una luz de "salvación" para ella- **es que ya yo tenía planes** –parándose bruscamente- **¡Inuyasha!** –y se fue corriendo-

¿Ah? _"La hija de la profesora Kikyo ¿estudia aquí? ¿Y por qué me ve así con cara de borrego a punto de ser sacrificado?" –_**Hola Kago…** -pero unos labios en los suyos impidió que pronunciara otra palabra-.

**Mi amor, vamos a salir como quedamos ayer ¿verdad? **–dijo separándose mientras que le guiñaba un ojo diciéndole _"Sígueme el juego"_.

**¿Ah? ¡Ah si! **–dijo totalmente nervioso-.

Pero ellos no contaban que aparte de los ojos de Hojo, había otro par de ojos dorados ardiendo en rabia que observaban también esa escena con bastante recelo.

**Kagome ¿Qué es todo esto?** –susurro por lo bajo ya estando fuera de la institución-** Se supone que tenía que ver a mi hermano.**

**Sólo sígueme la corriente ¿sí? Por favor, esto no te cuesta nada, debes ser un mujeriego que tiene muchas novias distintas, ser mi novio por media hora no va a hacerte daño y no te preocupes por ese odioso después lo verás en tu casa, anda, anda ¿si? **–dijo como niñita malcriada guindada a su cuello- **maldición, ahí viene Hojo de nuevo.**

**¿De ese tal Hojo es de quién huyes?** –dijo mientras pegaba su rostro cada vez más al de Kagome y la conducía sin que ella se diese cuenta a pegar la espalda contra su carro-.

**Pu-pues si **–_"¿Por qué esta tan cerca? Dios, puedo sentir como sus labios rozan con los míos al hablar, y ¿Qué demonios? ¿En que momento me pegue tanto al auto?"._

**En ese caso…_"disfrutaré el momento"_.**

Y de un solo movimiento Inuyasha hizo que se tornara inexistente la distancia entre sus labios y los de Kagome, sumiéndolo a los dos en un beso apasionado, que hubiese durado más de no ser por una persona que venía presenciando todo desde hace rato.

**Y después me dices que no se te intercambiaron las llaves el otro día de otro modo que no era el de acostarte con menores, te van a llevar preso querido hermano** –dijo sarcásticamente una voz a sus espaldas-.

**Maldita sea** –dijo mientras se separaba de Kagome- **Sesshomaru métete en tus asuntos.**

**Lo siento pero estás frente a la institución a la cual mi padre me ha dejado encargado con una de sus alumnas **–volteó a ver a Kagome- **y usted Higurashi, no digo que se revuelque con mí querido hermano pero le agradecería que fuera lejos del colegio y sin el uniforme de este.**

Iba a responder, pero no había visto los ojos de aquella persona que me estaba haciendo tal reprimenda, y cuando los vi, me quedé sin habla, me dieron miedo por primera vez, en aquellos ojos sobraba la rabia y quizás ¿los celos?

**Por favor Higurashi, déjeme a solas con mi hermano, y espero verla al terminar en mi oficina.**

**Pero estoy fuera de horas de clase** –reaccionando-.

**No me interesa, está con el uniforme y además está frente al Saint Miator's así que si no quiere que sea expulsada vaya inmediatamente a mi oficina.**

**Este bien** –dijo resignada yéndose de aquel lugar-.

Después de haberse marchado Kag…

**¿Mi imaginación me esta jugando una mala broma o puedo ver en tus ojos celos?** –dijo en tono burlón- **No me digas que ahora te interesas en mujeres con la mitad de tu edad querido hermano.**

**Cállate antes que te rompa la boca, o no, no ensuciare mis manos contigo, toma, esto lo envió mi padre, son unos documentos de la empresa **–y le entregó un sobre- **ahora lárgate de aquí.**

**Ok, ok me voy, por cierto, no castigues a Kag, yo me aproveché, ella sólo me busco porque un compañero la estaba acosando, adiós **–haciendo un ademán con su mano-.

**¿Y que me interesa eso a mi? **–dijo por lo bajo-.

Por otro lado, en la dirección…

**Kagome eso te pasa por siempre irte por las salidas fáciles, trataste de solucionar un problema y ahora vete, tienes uno peor, y con tu peor pesadilla Sesshomaru Taisho, es decir, otra vez se atrevió a decir que me acostado con su hermano, pero que demonios se cree…**

**No me creo nadie, soy** –dijo una voz sacando a Kagome de su charla consigo misma-.

**¿Para que estoy aquí? ¿Me va a dar el mismo sermón de afuera?, porque si es así me voy** –dijo mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta-.

**¿Para donde crees que vas?** –agarró su mano y giro a la chica bruscamente haciendo que su espalda pegara contra la superficie de la puerta- **Y dime, ¿que tal es mi hermano en la cama?** –dijo burlonamente- **te aseguro que yo puedo ser mejor.**

**¿Cómo se atreve? **–iba a lanzarle una bofetada pero el peliplateado intercepto su golpe tomandola por la muñeca-.

**Ja** –agarró las muñecas de Kag y las pegó contra la puerta por arriba de su cabeza- **¿Acaso crees que con eso me detendrás?**

En ese momento sentí que arreglo mis manos de manera de que podía agarrarlas con una sola de las suyas, y la mano que quedó libre terminó en mi cintura haciendo un lento recorrido hasta mis caderas, haciendo que retuviera con fuerzas sacadas de no se donde un gemido, que él a pesar de lo bien que creo yo haberlo ocultado, lo oyó, y sonrió de satisfacción.

**¿Acaso mi hermanito te hace gemir de esta manera con una leve caricia?** –dijo victorioso- **no lo creo **–dijo susurrando a mi oído mientras se pegaba más a mi y ponía su mano ahora en mi espalda-.

**Sess por favor.**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde hace un momento yo mismo me estaba preguntando que que demonios estaba haciendo yo con una alumna de este modo en mi oficina, pero la ira me estaba dominando, y al escuchar mi nombre de ese modo y de manera tan sugerente toda esa ira se convirtió en deseo y no pude más.

¿Estaba soñando? Es decir, hace un minuto me besó Inuyasha, y en estos momentos su hermano Sesshomaru me estaba besando de una manera tan tierna y a la vez tan cargada de deseo que me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué sigo participando? No lo sabía, hace unos momentos dejé de sentir la noción de la realidad, me perdí en aquellos ojos de color oro, unos ojos que había observado de igual forma con igual cercanía hace unos momentos, pero a pesar de que esos ojos eran los mismos en sus matices y colores, cada uno de ellos guardaba una caja de pandora distinta. Dos personas con rasgos parecidos, con miradas tan parecidas, tan iguales, pero tan diferentes a la vez.


	7. 6 Recuerdos

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Papá, papa!, ¡llegaste!, ¡ya creía que ibas a venir tarde como ayer! ¡no me gusta estar sola!** – le reprochaba a su padre una niña de más o menos cuatro años de edad, de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados al apenas cerrar la puerta tras si-.

**¿Acaso Jaken no cuidó de ti?** –dijo con molestia-.

**Si, pero el abuelo Jaken es muy aburrido** –haciendo un puchero-.

**¿A quien le dices abuelo muchacha desagradecida?** –dijo un señor con una cara parecida a la de un sapo, el cual salía de la cocina- **Amo bonito, ¿cómo le fue en la guardería? Digo, en la academia.**

**Jaken… **-amenazadoramente-

**¿S-si amo? **–y de la nada apareció una piedra la que terminó dando en su cabeza-.

**Mas te vale que no trates así a Seisshira, ¿ya comiste hija?**

**Si padre, acabo de cenar** –dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

**Pues no te vayas a acostar tan tarde, Jaken estaré en mi habitación y no quiero que nadie, NADIE, me moleste** –y comenzó a subir las escaleras al 2º piso-.

**¡Amo! La señorita Rin llamó y dijo que mañana estaría aquí en la tarde** –dijo gritando el sirviente-.

**Hmm…**

Aquella mansión, desde hace más de seis años había dejado de vivir en ella, en la mansión Taisho. Era un lugar grande, demasiado grande, pero a su vez acogedor, aunque le molestara admitirlo su madrastra había contribuido mucho en eso, pero aún así no soportaba la idea de estaba ocupando el lugar que su madre había tomado, por eso cuando apenas tuvo suficiente independencia económica decidió mudarse solo a un apartamento en la ciudad, pero ahorita que tenía obligaciones asignadas por su padre no podía dejar a Seisshira sola.

Siguió caminando, hasta toparse con la puerta de la que era su cuarto, ¿cómo se diferenciaba?, era notorio, era la única puerta que conservaba aún el color vinotinto el cual su madre había puesto inicialmente, y no quiso cambiarlo en su momento.

Entro a la habitación y no era muy distinta al resto de la casa, era una habitación espaciosa, tanto, que podría hasta dividirse en tres y todavía las habitaciones serían grandes. Las paredes pintadas de vino tinto, y los muebles negros, sí, definitivamente encajaban perfectamente con su personalidad.

Estaba aturdido, él, siempre que se mofaba de tener algo que a su medio hermano carecía: "autocontrol", había perdido los papeles por segunda vez en su vida y con una niña a la cuál él le duplicaba en edad, es más, si su madre es quién él cree, podría él fácilmente ser su padre, y eso le aturdía mas.

**Kikyo Maebara **–dijo en un susurro para sí mismo y luego se rió sarcásticamente- **o mejor dicho Kikyo Higurashi** –y se tiró en su cama- **maldita seas tu y el estúpido de Bankotsu Higurashi.**

…

_**¿Acaso mi hermanito te hace gemir de esta manera con una leve caricia? **–dijo victorioso-** no lo creo** –dije susurrando a su oído mientras la pegaba más a mi y ponía mi mano ahora en su espalda-._

**_Sess por favor._**

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde hace un momento yo mismo me estaba preguntando que qué demonios estaba haciendo yo con una alumna de este modo en mi oficina, pero la ira me estaba dominando, y al escuchar mi nombre de ese modo y de manera tan sugerente toda esa ira se convirtió en deseo y no pude más._

_La besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello, y a pesar que aún tenía mi otra voz diciendo que parara, no podía, se parecía tanto a ella, sus ojos son exactamente iguales, pero en a ella le faltaba ese toque de vida que esta niña tiene._

_En un momento la necesidad de aire se hice presente y me separé lentamente de ella, esperando ver de nuevo esos ojos achocolatados, pero me sorprendí al ver una total y absoluta frialdad en ellos._

_**Profesor Sesshomaru Taisho** –dijo entrecortadamente-._

…

**_¿Por qué lo hizo?_**

_**Porque quise** –no sabía que más decir… en realidad ni yo mismo sabía la razón-._

_**¡IDIOTA!** –levantó su mano y le pego una muy sonora bofetada a la mejilla izquierda del profesor, y acto seguido, se fue de la oficina dejando a un muy aturdido Sesshomaru._

**¡DEMONIOS!**

Hace 15 años atrás…

Ese idiota, ¡cómo se atreve a llamarme de nuevo ratón de biblioteca! –suspiró- hace tiempo que alguien no me sacaba de mis casillas, ni el pequeño Souta puede, con todo y lo chillón que es, pero bueno –viendo su reloj- ya son las 6 de la tarde, será mejor que vea como está –y se fue caminando rumbo a los dormitorios exclusivos (que estaban fuera de los dormitorios de los alumnos) sin percatarse que había un joven de dorada mirada siguiéndole los pasos.

**"**_**Tengo que encontrarle una debilidad a esta mujer, no puede ser que no caiga en ninguna de mis trampas, y aparte que sea tan perfecta, algo debe tener, estos dos meses no serán en vano, aún recuerdo la última pena que me hizo pasar frente a toda la academia"** –_pensaba el perseguidor-.

_En el comedor…_

_**Kikyo, kikyo, no te hagas la dura, sabes perfectamente que no te puedes resistir a mi **–acorralándola con su cuerpo entre la mesa y la pared (la mesa estaba pegada a la pared y Kikyo era la única sentada en esta)._

_**Taisho… esta es mi última advertencia, aléjese** –dijo sin cambiar ni por un instante su semblante frío-._

_**¿Segura? **–y acercó más su rostro al de ella- **¿y si no quiero?**_

_**Entonces, me veré obligada a hacer lo siguiente **–tomó rápidamente con su mano el plato donde descansaba su almuerzo sin ser tocado gracias a la interrupción de Sesshomaru, y con mucho cuidado de ella no ensuciarse en el proceso le estampó el plato en la cara a su pequeña molestia-._

_**Jajaja ¡veh! Dejaron con las ganas al gran amo** –dijo un pelinegro desde otra mesa- **bravo Maebara.**_

_**¡Ja!** –se paró y se salió de la mesa aprovechando el shock todavía presente en el chico que por cierto tenía la cara llena de comida- **Higurashi ni se te ocurra hacer una guerra de comida** –dijo al ver el plato en manos del pelinegro con toda la intención de ser lanzado- **y a ti Taisho, espero no ver tu sucia cara… textualmente hablando, cerca de la mía** –y se retiró del comedor como alma en sana paz-._

**_¿Qué pasó Sesshomaru? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones o el golpe te mato las neuronas vivientes en tu cerebro?_**

_**Bankotsu, cállate** –se giró para enfrentar a su querido rival, pero empeoró las cosas, al voltearse todo el mundo pudo darse vida riéndose de él, así que se fue como alma que lleva al diablo directo al baño a quitarse el "regalo" que le dejó Kikyo- **perra, esta me la pagarás.**_

Kikyo ya había llegado a su habitación pero por alguna razón extraña, no había abierto ella misma, sino que tocó a la puerta a esperar que le abrieran, y para mi sorpresa, le abrió Kaede, una de las que había sido servicio en la mansión Taisho hasta hace algunas semanas, cerrando después la puerta tras sí.

Aprovechando que ya no podía ser visto, me acerqué lo más posible a la puerta para escuchar cualquier información que me pudiera ser de utilidad, por suerte, no me tenía que pegar a esta, ya que en mi familia los sentidos están un poco más agudizados de lo normal

**Hola Kaede, ¿cómo estás? ¿y Souta?**

**Está en su cama, desde hace unos minutos despertó y no ha parado de llorar, creo que es porque no la ha visto al despertar.**

**Hasta cuando… **-dijo con un tono de fastidio-.

**Recuerde que usted es su madre.**

**"_¿Madre?, ja, he aquí la información que necesitaba, mejor me largo"_** –y se fue-.

**Debo corregir, "como su madre", creo que es imposible que haya tenido un hijo a los diez años Kaede, sin morir en el intento.**

**Lo se señorita, pero vaya a atenderlo antes que se ponga peor, siento que mis oídos explotarán.**

Al día siguiente…

Para mi desgracia, era un muy pacífico sábado, y me tocaba clases con la mujer esa, pero ¿que más da?, aparte, voy a poder desenmascararla sin hacerla pasar mucha pena, va a tener que hacer lo que yo le diga, si es que no quiere que toda la academia se entere que es una perra.

**Oh, pero que extraño, has venido a estudiar esta vez ¿a que debo el milagro? **–preguntó de una forma muy sarcástica la chica que estaba apenas llegando-.

**Pues, tenía deseos de verla de nuevo Maebara-san, y si se podía hacer una tregua con usted, no me gusta pelear con las mujeres.**

**No, debería decir que le gusta que peleen pero bajo su cama ¿no?** –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de este de forma desconfiada y sonreía por su pequeño comentario-.

**Bueno, si es en esos términos a ningún hombre le molestaría pelar con vos créame** –y le tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en ellas-.

**Sesshomaru** –dijo apartando su mano bruscamente- **¿Qué es lo que pretendes?**

**No te hagas la dura Kikyo, ya me entere de muy buena forma que no eres más que una perra** –dijo luego de hacer un movimiento rápido que dejó a Kikyo acostada en el césped (creo que se me olvido mencionar que estaba en uno de los jardines de la academia, el más apartado por así decirlo), con su cuerpo como cárcel-.

**¿y que te hace pensar eso?**

**Pues que tienes un hijo, así que ¿por qué no disfrutamos pero sin ese tipo de riesgos?** –y comenzó a subir una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura de ella por debajo de su blusa-.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAA **–comenzó a reírse frenéticamente-.

**¿De qué te ríes?** –dijo molesto-.

**Jajajaja ay querido, tenía tiempo que no me reía así.**

**Pregunto de nuevo: ¿de que te ríes? ¿de que haya descubierto tu secreto? **-con una sonrisa triunfal-.

**No, me río de tu estupidez **–recuperando su semblante frío-.

**¿Qué has dicho?**

**Verás** –hizo otro movimiento que dejó a Sesshomaru de espaldas y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre el- **mi amor** –se acerca lentamente a su rostro- **hay tres cositas que obviaste** –y comienza a rozar sus labios con las de Sess- **primero, tengo quince años ¿no?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver eso?** –dijo dificultosamente-.

**Que** –se separó- **Sota "mi hijo" tiene cinco años, y… **–se irguió sin apartar la mirada del ojidorado, y sin tampoco parar el trabajo que hacía su rodilla entre las piernas de este, que rozaba descaradamente su entrepierna- **no es mi hijo, es mi hermano ¡grandísimo idiota!** –y le dio un rodillazo a Sess dejándolo privado en el piso- **Definitivamente, no hay alguien tan idiota, y que me saque tanto de mis casillas como tú **–se paró y se fue dejando a un peliplateado muy adolorido-.

**¡Maldita!**


	8. 7 Rumores

**Capítulo 7**

Horas antes de que Sesshomaru llegara a su casa… en la mansión Higurashi…

**¡Ya llegué!** –dijo de muy mal humor la pelinegra que llegaba a la casa-.

**Sobrina ¿por qué estás tan temprano aquí? ¿no se supone que tienes clases hasta las seis de la tarde? **–dijo Sota con la boca llena de cotufas mientras se disponía a ir a la sala de juegos-.

**Tio ¿por qué estás tan temprano aquí? ¿no se supone que debes estar en la empresa hasta las siete de la noche?** –dijo sarcásticamente seguía de largo hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso-.

**Eh… debe estar molesta, mejor no le digo nada** –y siguió su trayecto-.

Ya en la habitación la chica tiro sus cosas en el suelo, se dirigió a su cama y estando ahí dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella quedando así boca abajo

"_**¿Acaso mi hermanito te hace gemir de esta manera con una leve caricia?** –Dijo victorioso- **no lo creo**"_

**IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTAAAA! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **–gritó mientras pegaba la almohada a su boca tratando de callar el grito- **¿Qué pasa conmigo? **– se volteó en la cama quedando boca arriba y se llevó los dedos a sus labios inconscientemente, y como un niño al darse cuenta que hizo algo muy malo, apartó las manos del lugar al darse cuenta- **¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa? Esta no soy yo, mejor tomo una ducha.**

Se desvistió aun sin entrar al baño que se encontraba en su habitación, confiada ya que todo el mundo en esa casa sabía que si entraban sin su autorización eran hombres muertos, sí, hombres, porque después de todo eran los que más tiempo pernoctaban en aquella enorme casa.

Luego de esto, tomo su toalla, y entro al cuarto de baño, el cual cabe destacar que era tan grande como una habitación, pintada de rosa, con todas sus piezas hechas de mármol azul, con una ducha y al lado estaba un jacuzzi totalmente independiente de ésta. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que era mejor, y decidió que se daría una ducha rápida, tenía sueño y no podía descartar la posibilidad de quedarse dormida en la bañera, ya que se había repetido unas cuantas veces y terminaba siempre con una muy considerable cantidad de agua en sus pulmones.

En eso, justo cuando estaba en la mitad de su lindo y refrescante baño, entró a su habitación la única persona que no era de su familia, la cual tenía permitido entrar sin avisar…

**¡KAGOME! ¡SUCIAAAA! ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS NOVIA DE UN TAISHO? **–abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación- **¿uh? ¿Kagome?** –mirando para todos lados-.

**¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO, ESPERAME QUE YA SALGO!**

**¡Está bien! ¡pero ni se te ocurra morirte en el baño porque me muero contigo hasta que me digas si es cierto lo que me contaron o no!** –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kagome- **Kag, tienes que cambiar estas sábanas, ya estas grande como para tener una sábana de ositos.**

**…Ay deja de criticar que aun así me quieres** –dijo mientras salía tranquilamente del baño, con una gran camisa con un piolín en el centro y unos shorts negros, y se secaba el cabello con una toalla- **¿para qué viniste?**

**Iré al punto, ¿somos amigas no?** –dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la morocha-

**Si Sango lo somos** –dijo rodando los ojos-.

**¿Nos contamos todo verdad?** –se paró en frente de Kag y le puso sus manos en ambos hombros-

Si, pero ¿a que viene el interrogatorio?

**Entonces… **-cerró los ojos y agarró una gran bocanada de aire- **¿POR QUE SOY LA ULTIMA ENTERARME QUE ERES NOVIA DE INUYASHA TAISHO?** –y comenzó a hamaquear a Kagome-

**Sango…** -comenzando a marearme-.

**¡TUVE QUE ENTERARME DE HOJO! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!**

**Sango…** -perdiendo la paciencia-.

**¡HACES AMIGOS NUEVOS Y YO NO ME ENTERO Y NO ME LOS PRESENTAS! ¿SABES QUE ESE CHICO DEBE TENER MUCHOS AMIGOS QUE DEBEN ESTAR MEJOR QUE UN ANGEL CAIDO DEL CIELO?**

**¡SANGO YA DEJA DE HACER ESO QUE ME MAREAS!**

**Perdón **–y la soltó- **¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada?** –dijo mientras ponía cara de dolida-.

**Porque no había nada que contar, tu me dejaste sola con Hojo, Inuyasha estaba llegando, antes que digas algo, es alumno de mi madre en la universidad de Tokyo, y bueno le pedí ayuda pero el se tomó su papel más en serio que lo debido** –dijo mientras se formaba una gran gota al estilo anime en su sien-.

**Bah, y yo que tenía la esperanza que uno de los inalcanzable Taisho fuera capturado por mi linda y bella amiga Kagome** –haciendo drama-.

**Si claro, tu lo que quieres es que te presente sus amigos **–se quitó la toalla, la lanzó al suelo mientras caminaba a su cama, y se dejó caer en esta boca arriba- **aunque creo que hice mal en pedirle ese favor.**

**¿Por qué?**

**El director nos vio.**

**¿EL DIRECTOR? ¿Sesshomaru?** –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga-** ¿y que pasó?**

**No se, se portó muy extraño **–dijo mientras se llevaba un brazo a la cabeza para tapar sus ojos (y su sonrojo) con esta-.

**¿Por qué te sonrojas Kag? ¿Acaso él…?**

**¡No, no, no!** –dijo mientras se paraba abruptamente y le hacía señas con las manos muy rápidamente a Sango diciendo que no y después se calmó- **o es decir si…**

**¿Qué te hizo Kag…?** –seria-.

**Pues el… el…** -mientras chocaba sus dedos índices-** me besó…**

**Que el hizo… ¡¿QUE?!**

**Si no se que fue lo que paso **–y seguía viendo al suelo y chocando sus índice-.

**¡AMIGA ERES TAN AFORTUNADA**! –y le tomó ambas manos de Kagome con las suyas y salían estrellitas de los ojos-.

**Si, soy tan a….** –levantó su mirada- **¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? **–con tic en el ojo derecho-.

**Claro ¡fuiste besada por los dos hombres mas codiciados de Japón! O espera, conociéndote, no sabes nada de ellos, mejor préstame tu computadora **–y se fue a la computadora a buscar algo a internet, y justo cuando lo encontró, llamó a Kagome, la cual no digería todavía todo- **ven para que veas.**

_**Inu-No Taisho e hijos… ¿los hombres más codiciados de Japón?**_

_Todos conocemos a las empresas Shikon pero gracias a la gran discreción por parte de sus empleados nunca se ha sabido con exactitud quienes son los dueños de tan prestigiosa compañía de publicidad, la cuál está detrás de casi todas las celebridades japonesas y unas cuantas extranjeras. No fue sino hasta hace cinco años que uno de los hombres más respetados y ¿por qué no mencionarlo? más adinerados del país, conocido por su dirección del internado Saint Miator's, reveló que era el dueño y presidente de la empresa antes mencionada pero no por mucho tiempo ya que le iba a relegar su puesto a alguno de sus tres hijos, siendo elegido así el mayor, Sesshomaru Taisho._

**Ya va, si Sesshomaru es el presidente de la empresa ¿Por qué está de director ahorita?** –preguntó Kagome-.

**Porque el director quería unas vacaciones con su esposa, y mejor cállate y sigue leyendo.**

_Ahora, hablemos de Sesshomaru Taisho. En su poco periodo ejerciendo como ejecutivo ha hecho más apariciones públicas de lo que su padre nunca hizo, ganándose con esto la simpatía de la población femenina del país, una simpatía que muy pocos se explican de donde ha salido, ya que es un hombre serio y frío, personalidad que contrasta bastante con la de su padre, y se preguntarán si esto lo heredo de su madre, lo cual es probable, pero no tenemos ninguna referencia aparte de que su nombre es Ashura Seijo._

_Aparte de esto no tenemos ningún otro dato del empresario, ya que no quiso responder ninguna de nuestras preguntas, ah bueno, si, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena: que tienen esperanzas chicas, el apuesto empresario de tan solo 32 años de edad está soltero; La mala (para aquellas que no les gustan los niños): tiene una hija, la cual no quiso presentarnos en un principio pero ella misma se presento (¡que tierna!), que tiene 4 años y su nombre es Seisshira._

_Hablaríamos de la segunda heredera del imperio Taisho, la cual lleva por nombre Rin, pero desde hace aproximadamente 10 años la llevaron a estudiar al exterior, y no sabemos su actual paradero ni cómo se ve ahorita, pero debe tener unos 24 años, y teniendo como madre a Izayoi Taisho no dudo que deba ser hermosa._

_Y ahora, hablemos del que está a la par en el puesto de hombre más codiciado: el menor de los hermanos, Inuyasha Taisho, el cual en este momento por mandatos de su padre está haciéndose cargo de la empresa. Es apenas un niño de 21 años, que estudia Ciencias Económicas en la Universidad de Tokyo, y tiene por supuesto los rasgos tan peculiares de los hombres de la familia: cabello plateado y ojos dorados._

_Este hermano es el polo opuesto de Sesshomaru Taisho: tiene una personalidad explosiva, lo que quiere lo dice y ya, y a diferencia de su hermano aprovecha muy bien el encanto que tiene con las mujeres ya que según malas lenguas es mujeriego, pero bueno, como cada gusto es distinto, ustedes eligen chicas, ¿Cuál de los dos hermanos es el hombre ideal para ustedes?_

**Definitivamente sería Inuyasha Taisho **–dijo Sango con corazones en sus ojos- **por cierto, dime, ¿Cómo besa?** –volteó y quedo viendo a Kagome fijamente-.

**Deja de preguntar tonterías** –y apartó su mirada avergonzada-.

En esa misma casa en la sala de juegos…

**¿Por qué las mujeres son tan escandalosas? ¡No puede ser que se escuchen sus gritos aquí! **–parándose del puf rojo en donde estaba cómodamente sentado- **mejor me voy a decirles que dejen el escándalo.**

Ding-dong…

**El colmo, ¿acaso a Kikyo se le olvidaron las llaves?** –dijo mientras caminaba muy lentamente a la puerta- **debemos contratar servicio permanente, y no solo para limpiar la casa, definitivamente.**

Ding-dong…

**¡YA VA, YA VA! demonios** –y ya al estar en la puerta abrió como si tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo- **¿Kikyo acaso no te dije que te sacaras una lla…? **–y levanto su vista-** ¿Quién eres?**

**Hermanito, ¿acaso te olvidaste de tu hermana preferida?** –dijo haciendo un puchero-.

**¡WTF! ¿RIN? **–desconcertado-.

**¡HERMANITO REGRESE!** –y se tiró encima de Souta a abrazarlo-.


	9. 8 Resentimiento

Capítulo 8

**Rin Taisho, no lo puedo creer, tenía más de 14 años sin verte, ¿cómo es que sabías que vivíamos aquí?** –dijo el chico mientras abrasaba efusivamente a su "onee-chan".

En realidad los años habían hecho estragos en su hermana mayor, no era la misma niña hiperactiva con una colita de medio lado de años atrás, no, la que tenía al frente era una mujer hecha y derecha, con el cabello lacio y largo, que le llegaba casi a sus caderas, negro, con ciertos destellos castaños, y lo llevaba recogido de medio lado con una liga baja la cual estaba echada hacia delante; su cuerpo estaba oculto bajo una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y bajo de este un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, con unos jean ajustados negros y unas botas de aguja altas, y a pesar del exceso de ropa, se notaba muy bien que se había desarrollado esa chiquilla generosamente, muy generosamente, aunque la maldita gabardina seguía tapando todo –pero no por mucho tiempo-.

**Pues…** -se separó del abrazo para verlo y luego hacer un gesto pensativo- **digamos que no fue muy difícil** –quitó su máscara de seriedad para mostrar una gran sonrisa sincera que no duró mucho ya que se vio opacada de nuevo por una seriedad increíble- **todavía siguen viviendo en la casa del tipo con que traicionó Kikyo a mi hermano mayor.**

**Rayos extrañaba esos cambios anímicos tuyos, eres una mezcla muy rara entre el carácter de nuestra madre y padre, a veces agradezco no tener sus genes** –en tono de resignación-** y te agradecería que no hablaras de cosas que no sabes.**

**¿Cosas que no sé? ¿Acaso no es obvio todo?, es decir, ¿Qué harías tu si fuéramos novios y de la noche a la mañana te dijera que estoy esperando un hijo, no es tuyo aunque existe una alta posibilidad de que lo sea, y aparte me voy a casar con su verdadero padre dentro de un mes? **–dijo molesta- **¿ah?**

**Mi hermana tuvo sus motivos, y ¿para que amargarnos la vida recordando cosas pasadas ahorita? Termina de entrar, quiero saber que tanto has hecho en Europa que no de vacaciones venías, anda entra** –invitó mientras le sacaba la gabardina "al fin" –pensó--.

**Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Kikyo no está en la casa verdad?**

**No, ella trabaja como profesora universitaria y no llega sino hasta las nueve **–respondió mientras guindaba la gabardina en la percha-.

**Ah bueno** –entrando y cerrando la puerta tras si-** esta casa es grande y está muy bien decorada** –decía mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de la casa como niña chiquita viendo las pinturas y decoraciones-.

**Compórtate Rin** –en tono cansado-.

**Buuu… claro que no, además mira quien habla te recuerdo que eres menor que yo** –y le sacó la lengua-.

**Mañana me lo tienes que presentar o nuestra amistad se acabará **–decía una muy dramática Sango mientras bajaba las escaleras siendo perseguida por Kagome-.

**Pero Sango… te juro que entre él y yo no hay nada por enésima vez en este día** –dijo ya desesperada por la actitud de su amiga-.

**Si claro **–se paró y giro para ver a su amiga tras si- **y los que no se conocen se andan besando por aquí claro Kagome y yo soy Dios personificado en el cuerpo de una chica **–se volteó y siguió su rumbo- **ah Hola Sr. Tio de Kagome, adiós Sr. Tio de Kagome **–saludando y despidiéndose apuradamente de Souta- **ah, y usted no se quien sea pero mucho gusto soy Sango** –extendiéndole la mano a la desconocida-.

**Mucho gusto, soy Rin T…** -iba a decir su apellido pero la mano colocada bruscamente en su boca la calló-.

**Eh** –carraspeó al darse cuenta de la rara situación- l**os dejo solos para que sigan en lo suyo adiós **–y salió de la casa-.

**¿Por qué demonios me tapaste la boca? ¡bruto! **–preguntó furiosa Rin después de liberarse del agarre de Souta-.

**Ehm** –y se aclaró la garganta mientras señalaba con la mirada a la espalda de Rin-.

**¿Souta quién es ella? ¿tu novia?** –preguntó Kagome volviendo frustrada de su carrera por tratar de atrapar a Sango sin éxito-.

**Eh no…**

**¿Qué demonios?** –dijo después de voltearse a ver a la chica- **¿Kikyo?... no, tu no eres ella…**

**Jajaja **–se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente- **no lo soy, pero siempre tienden a confundirme con ella, siento mi descortesía, mucho gusto soy Kagome… Kagome Higurashi** –dibujando una sonrisa-.

**Hi-¿Higurashi?** –repitió confundida, para luego ver a Souta con una pregunta de: "¿Ella es?" a la cual Souta asintió silenciosamente-.

**Sí, ¿por qué?, ah, es que debe pensar que Souta es mi tío por parte de padre por ser el encargado de las empresas y debería tener el apellido Maebara, pero no, soy hija de… bueno, eso no importa soy Higurashi.**

**Jajaja** –rió divertida por la escena- **¿puedo decirle mi apellido querido hermano menor?** –dijo con una ceja levantada al castaño-.

**Haz lo que quieras, se que no me vas a hacer caso de todas formas** –sentenció para irse de nuevo a la sala de juegos-.

**¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu apellido?**

**Nada, pero se supone que yo no debería estar aquí ¿ves?, y revelar mi identidad supone un problema** –dijo guiñándole el ojo-.

**Ah… bueno equis, me da igual ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Rin.**

**Gusto en conocerte Rin-chan, ¿por qué le dijiste a mi tío hermano menor?** –recordando de repente el apodo que usó la chica para hablarle a Souta-.

**Pues no jajaja** –rió nerviosamente- **es que como nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y mejor sigo a tu tío, que tengo muchas cosas que decirle, nos vemos luego pequeña **–y salió prácticamente corriendo de la estancia dejando a Kagome con la palabra en la boca-.

**Definitivamente, mi familia y sus amigos están como para hacer una novela** –soltó un largo suspiro- me iré a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

**¡Papá pero yo quiero ir!** –hizo un puchero-.

**Srita. Seisshira, ya escuchó lo que mi amo bonito le dijo así que no lo fastidie **–dijo mientras halaba bruscamente el brazo de la niña para que se fuera a su habitación-.

**Jaken** –dijo Sesshomaru en un tono que hizo que a Jaken le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo-.

**¿S-si amo bonito? **–respondió girando su cara con lentitud para encarar a su amo-.

**Encárgate de que Seisshira esté lista en cinco minutos.**

**Pero...**

**Creo que he dado una orden**

**S-si amo** –hizo una reverencia nerviosa y se fue rápidamente con la niña a cuestas-.

**Definitivamente esta niña me ha ablandado demasiado **–dijo con un gesto cansado-.

**Si, definitivamente no sé que paso con mi frío y calculador Sesshy** –dijo una mujer mientras se le guindaba por el cuello a Sesshomaru y le daba un beso en la mejilla- **tu no eres aquel de quién me enamore** –y puso una cara triste a punto de llorar-.

**Demonios, ¿no se suponía que llegabas hoy en la tarde?**

**Pues te informaron mal, llegué ayer en la tarde** –dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

**Ah** –respondió con aparente normalidad- **¿y se puede saber donde estuviste desde que llegaste hasta la madrugada?** –y apareció una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro-** porque me acosté bastante tarde y no oí a nadie llegar.**

**Pues yo… yo **–y comenzó a sudar frío, ya sabía que cuando su hermano mayor sonreía de esa manera nada bueno traía consigo- **es que entre sin hacer ruido, y como tu siempre te encierras en tu estudio** –bingo… por muchos años que hayan pasado no creo que esa mala maña se le haya quitado-.

**Mpmh** –regresando a su estado normal- **ahora, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?** –le dijo a la pelicastaña mientras trataba de caminar con ella a cuestas (todavía no lo había dejado de abrazar)- **¿podrías quitarte de encima? Pesas**…

**¡¡¿¿QUE??!!** –gritó apartándose abruptamente del peliplateado- **¿¿¡¡¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA!!!??**

**¿Ah? **–quitándose las manos de los oídos, ya se esperaba esa reacción de su hermana, siempre era así- **no te estoy llamando gorda, simplemente quería que me soltaras.**

**¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡Ya estoy lista!** –gritaba entusiasmada una niña de cabellos negros agarrados con dos coletas altas, y los ojos dorados, que tenía un pequeño vestido mostaza con algunos encajes blancos, pero se detuvo al ver a la recién llegada- **¿Quién eres? Si eres una novia de mi papá mejor vete** –dijo la niña adoptando el mismo semblante de su padre-.

**¡Ay pero que simpática! **–se agachó a la altura de Seisshira para verla mejor- **¿Tu eres Seisshira no? **–preguntó con una sonrisa-

**Si, pero eso no te interesa quiero que te vayas** –frunciendo el ceño-.

**Seisshira silencio** –sentenció su padre el cual veía la escena divertido, pero sólo él, y sólo él, sabia que se estaba divirtiendo porque no lo exteriorizaba-.

**Papa… **-replicó la niña al borde de las lágrimas-.

**Sesshy, ¡no tienes que ser tan dura con mi sobrina!, y bueno, me presento** –dijo mientras le quitaba con su mano las lágrimas que salían por los ojos de la niña- **soy la hermana de tu papá, es decir, soy tu tía Rin.**

**¿En serio?** –preguntó incrédula y al ver que su padre asentía bajo la mirada y murmuró un casi inaudible "lo siento".

**No te preocupes, y mejor ve y sigue a tu padre** –viendo que Sesshomaru ya había salido- **creo que estaba esperándote, al parecer esta apurado, así que corre.**

La niña asintió con su cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas y luego salió corriendo para alcanzar a su papá.

**Si esa niña no tiene una madre pronto va a ser un gran problema **–dijo en tono cansino-.

**¿Qué estas insinuando mocosa? Mi amo bonito puede cuidar solo a la Srita.**

**Ehm Jaken **–llamó al sirviente con burla en su voz-.

**¿De que se ríe? **–preguntó molesto-.

**¿En realidad quieres a una copia femenina de tu amo bonito como ama? **–preguntó con sorna-.

**Eh **–el sirviente se hizo una pequeña película mental de Seisshira con 10 años más y con el carácter de su amo bonito, y enseguida se quedo de hielo para luego responder- **no.**

**Bueno, eso es lo que sucederá si sólo tiene a mi querido hermano como ejemplo, así que vete comprando un casco, porque recibirás golpes por partida triple **–dijo para luego retirarse hacia la cocina de la casa-.

Luego de dos horas, ya que había un accidente grave de transito en el camino el cual produjo un gran atascamiento en el tráfico, el director y su hija arribaron al internado Saint's Miator, y el mayor de los dos salió apresuradamente hacia el edificio ya que estaba llegando tarde a clases sin darse cuenta que otros pares de ojos dorados se habían distraído viendo y recorriendo los extensos jardines de la escuela.

**Papa esta escuela es muy bonita** –mientras seguía caminando despreocupadamente por el jardín- **¡quiero estudiar aquí!** –dijo volteaba a atrás donde se suponía que su padre estaba momentos antes y al no ver nadie conocido se asustó- **¿Papá? **–sollozando-.

Una chica estaba paseando por los jardines del colegio ya que le había dado fastidio entrar a la clase de esa hora, cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Preocupada, siguió a su oído y se topó con una niña la cual no tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto –"¿una nueva quizás?"- y estaba diciendo algo entre sollozos, lo cual luego de irse acercando más se dio cuenta que decía "Papá" –"Pobre niña quizás sus padres la consideraban un problema y por eso la dejaron aquí, eso no se hace" se dijo mentalmente- y se siguió acercando hasta que escuchó la voz de la niña decirle algo más.

**¿Quién eres? **–dijo débilmente-.

**No te preocupes no te haré daño, ¿estás perdida?** –preguntó amablemente-.

**Mhmp** –meditó si debía decirle o no, su mamá siempre le dijo que no debía hablar con extraños- **si, hace un momento estaba con mi papá y… **-comenzó a sollozar nuevamente-.

**¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos juntas? Yo soy alumna de aquí, y conozco el colegio…**

**¿En serio? **–subió por primera vez la cara la niña mostrando sus ojos color oro llenos de esperanza, color que por un momento turbó a la chica que le había hablado-.

**Claro** –mostró una sonrisa a pesar de su confusión- **dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?** –tenía que quitarse la duda, definitivamente, esos par de ojos se parecía mucho a los de…

**Seisshira, Seisshira Taisho** –dijo cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de la muchacha, haciendo que esta mostrara una cara llena de estupefacción- **¿Qué pasa?**

**Jajaja, nada, es que…** -trataba de armar una frase coherente mientras rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza- **se donde está tu papá, ven ya te llevo con él **–le tendió su mano para que la niña la tomara-.

**¿En serio?** –dijo feliz mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica y se paraba-.

**Si, es Sesshomaru Taisho ¿cierto?** –vio a la chica asentir suavemente- **pues el es mi profesor y ahorita debe estar dando clases en mi salón** –"y yo me escapé de su clase por cierto" pensó-.

**¿Y si tienes clases por qué no estabas en ellas?** –preguntó curiosa-.

**Porque iba al baño** –"si claro Higurashi estuviste en el baño por una hora, y encontraste a su hija en una dirección totalmente opuesta al baño, ya puedo escuchar al pesado de Taisho regañarme".

**Ah bueno** –dijo no muy convencida, era pequeña, pero muy perspicaz y sabia que esta chica no le estaba siendo sincera, pero no le iba a decir nada, total, ella fue la que la encontró-.


	10. 9 LA pregunta

_**at the Emo Corner**_

_por fin me digno a escribir aqui, xD sinceramente iba a dejar comentarios era cuando alcanzara la cantidad de capítulos que ya tenía escritos, pero que demonios... xD tengo que agradecer a Coneja y a Silvemy por dejarme siempre(o casi siempre) review a pesar que creo que uds ya leyeron lo que he publicado... estoy dejando este cap xD a pesar que hoy publique el 8, porque creeeeeeeo xD que... voy a estar un tantiiiiiito ocupada mañana y no me voy a poder ni siquiera asomar en la pc en todo el dia... es triste vdd? xD... este fic... a pesar que es un AU tiene un crossover raro... xD es que no me gustan los desperfectos sanguíneos estilo sailor moon (de uno d cabello morado... y otro d cabello castaño salio una rubiaaaa) xD y me parecieron perfectos esos rasgos... para que sepan a quien tuve en mente cuando describi a seisshira (por lo menos fisicamente)... http : / / www . rpgmaniax . net /Foro/album_?&pic_id=7109__, la pequeña vendría siendo seisshira pero con los ojos dorados(en ese anime los tiene asi pero es un largo cuento describir porque en la imagen tiene los ojos azules). http : / / images. tvrage .com/ shows/ 8 / _7473 . jpg_ la madre de seisshira y su esposo... xD y we... las deeeeeeeeejo con el cap que mas risa me dio hacer en su momento xD...._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9**

Iba caminando derecho al lugar al que se supone estaba huyéndole una hora antes, con la mente hecha un caos, sinceramente no quería ver a los ojos a aquel hombre, de hecho, no quería ver ningunos ojos dorados que se le pareciesen, y ahí la tenía, a una niña que entre su conversación dijo tener cuatro años, y demonios, en realidad no los aparentaba, es decir era una niña, pero su mente, iba mucho más allá.

Y ahora su mente para colmo se perdió en sus cavilaciones y comenzó a preguntarse de quien habría heredado su perspicacia, ¿de su padre o de su madre quizás? Y ¿Quién pudo ser la mujer que le haya robado el corazón a ese ser que parecía hecho del más puro hielo?; tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente, nada hacía ella preguntándose quién es la madre de esa niña, pero, analizándolo detenidamente, ¿y si Sesshomaru sigue casado? Eso implicaría que tan sólo era una distracción para él, o simplemente le gustaba molestarla y al ver que tenía algo que ver con su hermano –con el cual obviamente no se llevaba de las miles maravillas- se impuso como reto molestarlo a él también. No, definitivamente tenía que quitarse esa duda, pero no se atrevía a ver a la cara a la niña, esos ojos dorados, eran una exacta copia a los de su padre y a los de su tío, y sinceramente le causaba escalofríos el simplemente rememorar el momento en que tuvo esas miradas tan cerca que pudo hasta distinguir su brillo y sus matices, pero, la curiosidad mató al gato, y ella curiosa de naturaleza así que tenía que preguntarlo.

**Seisshira dime algo…** -dijo sin ver a la pequeña a la que tenía dulcemente agarrada por la mano-.

**¿si Kagome-chan?** –replicó la niña con auténtica curiosidad-.

**Me has estado hablando de tu padre y tu todo el rato, pero ¿y tú mamá?**

**Pues** –se quedó en pose pensativa- **Kagome-chan, tu no eres reportera ¿verdad?** –esperanzada-.

**Pues no **–respondió mientras se hacía una imagen mental de ella con mucha gente a su alrededor y ella desmayada al ver a las celebridades, la cual hizo sacudirse la cabeza repetidas veces para que desapareciera- **no me gusta, ¿por qué?**

**Porque mi papá me ha dicho que no hable con reporteros de mi mama, pero como tu no eres una** –mostrando una auténtica sonrisa-.

**Ah** –miró embobada el gesto de la niña "¿será así su padre cuando sonríe?, no Kagome Higurashi quitate esas ideas"-.

**Mi mamá nunca ha vivido con nosotros, la veo es en vacaciones, que la paso con ella y con mi otro papá **–relataba la niña mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de estar recordando- **ella se llama Ceres, ¡y es muy hermosa!, muchos dicen que me parezco a ella** –dijo con mucho orgullo- **pero mi papá me dice que me parezco más es a mi abuela, pero no la recuerdo, aunque tengo un par de fotos de ella en mi casa** –dijo mientras volvía a su cara pensativa- **¡ya se!** –dijo con entusiasmo mientras ponía su puño izquierdo en la palma de la mano derecha como gesto de haber descubierto una forma muy buena de hacer algo- **¡Le diré a mi papa para que nos visites mañana! ¿no tienes clases verdad? ¡es sábado!**

**Si claro** –dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho la niña, y cuando en realidad procesó la información la niña se había zafado de su agarre para irse corriendo hacia una persona…- **Seisshira espera… oh mierda** –masculló por lo bajo-.

**¡Papá! ¡eres malo me dejaste sola!** –reclamaba mientras le daba golpes con sus puños a las piernas de su padre ya que era lo máximo que alcanzaba-.

**Lo siento** –dijo después de agacharse para quedar a la altura de su hija en un tono audible sólo por ella, para luego cargarla- **Higurashi** –al ver a la chica parada frente a él notablemente nerviosa- **¿Por qué faltaste a clases?**

**Ehm pues yo** –balbuceaba-.

**No la regañes papá, además que ella fue la que me encontró, y le dije que viniera mañana para la casa ¿puede? ¿si?** –poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir-.

**Está bien** –respondió luego de dar un largo y sonoro suspiro- **Seisshira ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Higurashi?** –dejando a su hija en el suelo-.

**Kagome-chan** –corrigió la niña-.

**Sí, eso…** -dijo con aparente indiferencia pero le extrañaba el hecho que su hija mostrara tanta confianza a alguien que empezaba a conocer, eso no era normal- **no te alejes, no va a estar un clon de Higurashi encontrándote de nuevo.**

La niña asintió y se metió en la sección de Kagome, en donde los muchachos ni cortos ni perezosos comenzaron a jugar con la niña -si, sorprendentemente mientras que Kagome y Seisshira hablaban, recorrieron todo el trecho desde el jardín hasta el área de los de 2º año-.

**¿Se puede saber por qué te escapaste de clases?** –preguntó sin que sonara como un reclamo, simplemente estaba en un tono totalmente neutral-.

**Pues… yo…** -trataba de formar una frase coherente pero los nervios no la dejaban así que se limitaba al ver al piso mientras jugaba con una piedra imaginaria, y de pronto se asomo una idea- **estaba en el baño, me he sentido mal en toda la mañana y yo…**

**Mentira**

**…no me podía alejar porque…** -cayó en que Taisho la había interrumpido diciendo "mentira" y tomó una gran bocanada de aire dejando los nervios en una gran caja negra, tenía que decir la verdadera razón- **¿no le parece obvio?** –dijo con un semblante frío el cual descolocó a Sesshomaru por un momento por lo que pudo observar-.

**Mmm** –levantó una ceja como mostrando superioridad para que aquella fachada de la chica se cayera, sinceramente le estaba recordando a alguien y no le gustaba para nada ese presentimiento que tenía- **¿Qué es lo obvio?**

**No lo diré muy alto porque no quiero hacer escenas, pero, ¿cree que después de lo de ayer yo iba a estar campante revoloteando alrededor de usted? Soy una Higurashi y tengo mi dignidad, y si usted no la tiene no me interesa pero no se vuelva a meter conmigo, le agradecería** –dijo ya explotando en rabia, pero controlándose para que su voz no excediera del tono normal-.

_**Te guste o no soy una Higurashi y tengo mi dignidad Taisho y no pienso rebajarme ante ti **–le dijo con veneno en sus palabras-._

**Maldita sea** –masculló por lo bajo-.

**Ehm** –aclaró su garganta con clara molestia al hecho de que el peliplateado frente a ella no le prestaba atención-.

**Espero que ese incidente, el cual no se volverá a repetir téngalo por seguro, no influya en las clases, el martes la quiero en mi clase sin falta.**

**Pero, ¿Qué demonios? ¿¡NO PIENSAS DISCULPARTE!?** –ya estallando en rabia sin importar las miradas curiosas alrededor-.

**Por cierto** –ignorando totalmente el grito de la pelinegra- **quiero que el lunes tu madre se presente en la dirección.**

**¡Pero si yo no hice nada! **–dijo desesperada-.

**No es para nada malo, sino que hay muchos datos que faltan en tu expediente y necesito verificarlos.**

**¿Datos?** –preguntó para si misma-.

**¡Papá, papá! ¿nos vamos? **–dijo la niña mientras jaloneaba suavemente el pantalón de su padre-.

**Si Seisshira, déjame buscar unas cosas en el aula y nos vamos.**

**Kagome-chan ¿vas mañana? ¿vendrás a mi casa?** –le preguntó ya al ver que su padre había entrado al aula- **pero que tonta, tu no sabes donde queda ¿o si?**

**Eh no se si pueda Seisshira**

**¡Pero mi papa dijo que podías ir! ¡yo quiero que vayas!** –chilló al borde de las lágrimas-

**¡Esta bien! Iré, pero no llores** –dijo resignada- **¿tu Tío Inuyasha sabe donde queda tu casa?**

**¿Tío Inuyasha? ¿lo conoces? **–preguntó sorprendida-.

**Si, quizás pueda llamarlo y pedirle tu dirección.**

**No es necesario, te pasaré buscando **–dijo el mayor apareciendo de nuevo esta vez con su saco negro y maletín-.

**Pero…**

**Inuyasha tiene seminario todo el día, así que dudo que pueda irte a buscar o incluso contestar alguna llamada, aparte que acostumbra tener su celular apagado **–argumentó rápidamente evitando que a la chica se le ocurriera alguna excusa-.

**Esta bien, deja escribir mi dirección entonces** –dijo para luego sacar un papel y un lápiz de su bolso, anotar rápidamente la dirección en el y dárselo a su profesor- **aunque sigo pensando que no sería lo mejor que una alumna vaya a la casa de su profesor** –visiblemente preocupada-.

**¿Por qué?** –preguntó la niña la cual estaba entretenida viendo la situación entre su padre y la chica-.

**Después te explico, y Higurashi, no te preocupes, después de todo vas a ir porque mi hija te lo pidió, más nada **–respondió cortante-.

**Idiota** –masculló por lo bajo- **me voy, cuidate Seisshira** –se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- **adiós profesor Taisho** –se despidió secamente para luego pararse, voltearse e irse-.

Así partieron ambos Taisho en la camioneta de su padre –Una Suzuki Gran Vitara de color plomo- a un restaurant. Los dos estaban en silencio, uno mascullando inaudiblemente algunas maldiciones y otra pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía su padre, el cual, estaba visiblemente molesto y no se enteraba por qué, es más, era la primera vez en su corta edad que veía a su padre tan molesto.

Llegaron al restaurant llamado "Le Bohéme", el cual al leguas se notaba que era excesivamente lujoso y el peliplateado pidió la mesa mas apartada del lugar, estaba lo suficientemente estresado para soportar un momento más las miradas de las féminas presentes sobre él.

El mozo los llevó hasta su mesa, le extendió la carta únicamente al mayor de los dos al escuchar decir a la niña que ella no entendía francés, y luego de tomar la orden se retiró, trayendo consigo un vaso con agua y una tasa de moccacino, las cuales eran las bebidas correspondientes que habían pedido mientras esperaban la comida.

**¿Desean algo más?** –preguntó-.

**No, esperaremos la comida** –respondió secamente Sesshomaru-.

**Con su permiso** –retirándose-.

**Papá** –se atrevió la niña hablar- ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

**No estoy molesto.**

**¿Es porque invite a Kagome-chan a la casa?** –preguntó con pena-.

**No, aunque me extrañó, siempre alejas a las mujeres que me conocen**–dijo para luego llevarse a sus labios la taza-.

**Porque es diferente, esas mujeres quieren ser mi mamá y yo no quiero que lo sean** –dijo inflando sus mejillas en un gesto de aparente molestia infantil-.

**Jajaja** –se carcajeó Sesshomaru dejando la taza en la mesa y a la vez dejando atónita a la niña al frente de él- **tonta** –y llevó una de sus manos al cabello de la niña para luego despeinarla-.

**¡Papá! ¡no me despeines! **–protestó mientras intentaba quitarse de encima la gran mano de su padre-.

**Mmm** –volviendo a su aparente frialdad-.

**¿Papa?** –llamó al mayor para que le prestara atención y cuando fijó su vista en ella, aunque aún con la taza en la boca, se dio cuenta que le prestaba atención- **sabes que mi mamá se casó con Shizo y que él es mi segundo papá ¿no?** –decía a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos en clara señal de nerviosismo y veía a su padre alzar una ceja interrogativamente- **es decir tengo dos papás, pero sólo una mamá** –agarró una gran bocanada de aire- **¿Kagome-chan puede ser mi segunda mamá? **–preguntó inocentemente-.


	11. 10 Miradas

**Capítulo 10**

Sesshomaru tuvo que tragarse rápidamente el caliente líquido quemándole la garganta por la brusquedad para no terminarlo escupiendo por la pregunta que hacía su hija, que lo veía entre un gesto sorprendido y divertido mientras le extendía su vaso con agua fría con una mano, el cual luego de mostrarle una muy obvia mirada asesina, tomó y bebió de él calmando el ardor que tenía.

Se formó un gran silencio incómodo por parte del mayor y expectante por parte de la menor, que fue roto por el camarero que traía consigo la comida –un plato de pato a la naranja para el peliplateado y otro de pollo con champignones para la pequeña-, al cual Sesshomaru le agradeció mentalmente por su interrupción.

Durante toda la comida se mantuvo el silencio sepulcral y en el camino de vuelta para su casa tampoco cambió mucho la situación, irritando a la pequeña que quería una respuesta.

Al llegar a la mansión…

**¡Papá! ¡responde a mi pregunta!** - Gritó ya fuera de sus casillas la pequeña que veía a su padre alejarse rápidamente y al ver que se detenía una pequeña sonrisa apareció, la cual fue rápidamente remplazada por una expresión de pavor en su rostro al ver los ojos de su querido padre al voltear.

Ya Sesshomaru le había contado que ellos descendían de un poderoso linaje de Inu-Yōkais y que los rasgos de estos se notaban cuando estaban furiosos, y bueno, aquí tenía la viva imagen de una bestia furiosa, el dorado de sus ojos había cambiado por un azul rodeado por rojo, y tenía unas marcas casi imperceptibles en cada mejilla de color morado, sumado a otra marca en su frente la cual ya ni quería detallar.

**¡Seisshira llegaste! **–gritó una muy escandalosa Rin mientras alzaba a su sobrina y la cargaba en sus brazos, pero al verle la cara, no pudo obviar el terror que esta mostraba y al ver a su hermano tenso ya se pudo imaginar el por qué el miedo de la niña- **¿Sesshomaru que te pasa?**

**Cállate mujer** –dijo casi en un gruñido para luego subir a su cuarto-.

**Sesshi, ¿qué le hiciste a tu papi?**

**Yo… yo… no le hice nada **–estallando en llanto-.

**Shh, ya, veras que eso se le pasa ahorita no llores **–"tenía siglos que no veía a mi hermano tan furioso como ahora, ¿Qué habrá pasado?".

Pasó la tarde en la mansión Taisho, en "tranquilidad", claro, nadie se movía ni decía nada por temor a la bestia enjaulada en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, lo que hacía que hubiera una tensión en el ambiente tan palpable que podrías agarrar una tijera, pero no cualquier tijera, una de jardinería preferiblemente para cortarla.

Y en la noche, mientras en la mansión Taisho se podía ver a un Sesshomaru en el cuarto de gimnasia, con solo su mono de deportes, las manos vendadas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, descargando su rabia en el saco de boxing y tres curiosos espiándolo desde la puerta –en orden de estatura: Rin, Jaken y Seisshira, respectivamente-, en la mansión Higurashi, más específicamente en la habitación de cierta adolescente, se podía apreciar un gran desastre de ropa tirado por todos lados y a la joven de cabellos negros metida en la profundidad de su closet.

**Hermana, nos llaman para co… **-abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente y quedándose boquiabierto por el desastre en la habitación- **¡MAMA HUBO UN TERREMOTO!** –gritó el pelirrojo-.

**Shippo que tanto gritas **–acudía un muy perezoso Souta a la escena y al ver la habitación de su sobrina no pudo hacer más que tomar un largo y sonoro suspiro, este desorden solo podía tener una razón y era…- **Kagome…**

**¿Ah?** –respondió la chica sacando su cabeza de entre el gran armario-.

**¿Con quién saldrás mañana?**

**Yo…** -sintiendo que su cara ardía por el sonrojo- **no voy a salir con nadie, voy a salir a casa de Sango.**

**Tú nunca te arreglas para ir a casa de Sango **–dijo el más pequeño-.

**¡Shippo cállate!**

**No tienes porque mandar a callar a tu hermano, aunque no me lo hubiese dicho ya yo lo sabía, no eres buena mintiendo además**

**Tu no eres mi papá no te tengo que decir para donde voy jum **–dijo Kagome con la clara intención de no discutir más-.

**Pero yo si soy tu madre y quiero saber quien es mi futuro yerno** –dijo Kikyo apareciendo en escena con una sonrisita perversa-.

**Pues, pues yo...** –tomo pausa un momento pensando bien lo que iba a decir- **no tengo novio, primero, y segundo, voy es a casa de un amigo.**

**¿Tanto drama para eso? Aww** –dijo decepcionada- **¿cómo se llama ese amigo?**

**I-Inuyasha** –"si es mejor que le diga que es Inuyasha" – **es Inuyasha**

**¿Pero Taisho no tenía un seminario mañana?** –preguntó extrañada- **y aparte, ¿desde cuando son amigos ah? **–cambiando su tono totalmente por uno sarcástico-divertido-.

**Ha ido varias veces a la academia, te recuerdo que su padre es el director.**

**Ah… si, Inu-no Taisho** –cambió su mirada por uno totalmente nostálgico mientras se disponía a irse-.

**Ah, mamá, el lunes en la mañana tienes que ir a la academia **–dijo con fastidio-.

**¿Qué hiciste Kagome?**

**Nada, me dijeron que faltaba algo en mi expediente o algo así.**

**Está bien **–"aunque no me agrada ver al viejo Taisho de nuevo pero que más da" y siguió su camino hacia su habitación-.

**Que raro, ¿mi madre conocerá a los Taisho?** –se preguntó a si misma antes de restarle importancia al asunto al darse cuenta la gran montaña de ropa que había en su cama- **ya entiendo porque todos se pusieron así al ver mi habitación, mejor la arreglo.**

Al día siguiente en la mansión Taisho…

**Inuyasha despierta** –decía el chico mientras zarandeaba al de cabellos plateados en su cama-.

**Mamá, cinco minutos mas** –respondió entre balbuceos, obviamente seguía dormido-.

**Inuyasha son las nueve de la mañana, despierta o llegaremos tarde al seminario.**

**Hoy no tengo clases de futbol mamá.**

**Maldita sea **–se dijo a si mismo el ojiazul al ver que su amigo no se despertaba- **Inuyasha** –susurró en su oído- **¡ABAJO! **–gritó-.

**¡NO!** –se levantó como un resorte de su cama con cara absolutamente de pánico y terror, la cual cambio a una de absoluta furia al ver a Miroku carcajeándose como si no hubiese mañana- **¡MIROKU!.**

**Jajaja no sabía que aún esa pesadilla hacia mella en ti** –y caminó disimuladamente mientras se carcajeaba hacia la puerta, ya sabía que su amigo estaba furioso y no lo iba a perdonar, por lo menos no en la primera hora de la mañana-.

**¡MALDITO!** –y agarró lo primero que encontró su mano, en este caso la lámpara, para lanzársela a Miroku, pero este ya había salido de la habitación y trancado la puerta tras él, haciendo así que la lámpara impactara directamente en la puerta-.

**Jajaja Inuyasha no cambia** –dijo en voz baja para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hasta la cocina pero un cuerpo alto, más alto que él, y con los ojos dorados como Inuyasha que destellaban el mismo deje de furia pero sin cambiar el inmaculado rostro, le cortaba el paso- **buenos días Sr. Taisho ¿cómo se encuentra?**

**¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?**

**Inuyasha no quería despertarse, yo lo desperté y se lo tomó a mal, para más detalles, pregúntele al dueño de la habitación, con su permiso Sr. Taisho** –dijo para luego retirarse al comedor-.

**…** -abrió la puerta de la habitación-.

**Miroku te dije que me las iba a pagar** –dijo al lanzar repentinamente su despertador en dirección a la puerta pero fue atrapado con una mano de su hermano- **Sesshomaru ¿a que debo el honor? **–dijo sarcásticamente-.

**Insecto, antes de irte al seminario lleva a Rin para la empresa**

**Primero no me llames insecto, y segundo, no puedo, voy tarde **–dijo mientras buscaba la ropa para irse a dar un baño y vestirse-.

**No me interesa, la llevas y punto **–y salió de la habitación-.

**¿Por qué me parece que Sesshomaru está más estreñido de lo normal? Bueh, serán imaginaciones mías.**

**Seisshira…** -dijo mientras tocaba la habitación contigua a la de su hermano- **¿estás lista?**

**Momento** –se oyó dentro de la habitación para luego vislumbrar en la puerta recién abierta a la pequeña niña quien en esta ocasión llevaba su cabello suelto- **ya estoy lista, vayamos a buscar a Kagome-chan.**

Poco después en la mansión Higurashi, se podía ver a una Kagome comiendo apresuradamente vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco strapless con algunos estampados de color azul debajo de la zona del busto donde se ajustaba el vestido, realzándolo, y luego caía libremente hasta llegar a sus rodillas, unas sandalias blancas amarradas hasta arriba, con el cabello suelto. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre, y su madre Kikyo, la cual estaba vestida de oficinista pero de rojo ya que los sábados eran los únicos días en los que se encargaba directamente de la empresa y estaba a punto de salir, fue a abrir la puerta, quedándose asombrada por los ojos dorados que la analizaban, recordándole a cierta persona la cual todos sabemos quien es.

**Eres linda, pero no eres Kagome-chan** –dijo con una seriedad imperturbable- **¿eres su hermana?**

**No, soy su madre.**

**Mmm, mi mamá es más linda que tú, ¿Dónde está Kagome-chan?** –preguntó mientras intentaba ver más allá de la puerta-.

**Está comiendo, en unos momentos sale.**

**No mamá, ya estoy aquí **–dijo la menor apareciéndose- **hola Seisshira ¿cómo estás?**

**Bien **–dijo por primera vez mostrando una sonrisa ante los ojos atónitos de Kikyo quien quedó en shock al escuchar su nombre- v**amos, vamos, que mi papá nos está esperando **–dijo para luego tomar a Kagome por el brazo y halarla hasta donde estaba la Grand Vitara estacionada.

En ese momento Kikyo alzó la vista encontrándose con el carro estacionado frente a su casa, pero no podía ver hacia adentro gracias a los vidrios de un ahumado oscuro, cuando repentinamente bajó el vidrio del piloto, revelando los ojos de aquella persona a quien le huyó por tantos años y ahora tenía su vista clavada en ella, como si con solo eso la pudiese matar.

"_Sesshomaru Taisho" _logró susurrar para si misma pero este susurro no paso inadvertido para el dueño de esas orbes doradas el cual aprovechando de su contacto visual, movió sus labios para decirle "_tiempo sin verte mi querida Kikyo"_ a la pelinegra, la que, al interpretar eso, huyó prácticamente y se encerró en su casa.

**Nos vemos en la tarde** –volteando hacia su casa- **¿mamá?**


	12. 11 Revelaciones

_Emo corner:_

_xD Hi aqui estoy... jajaja publicando dos caps... xD estuve viendo que alguien más se sumó a las personas que me hacen reviews y ando asi: *-* jajaja, que por cierto tengo que pedir disculpas por los embrollos familiares que hago (q ahora es que falta... 1 persona mas por aparecer)... y bueno he aqui el cap que me hizo babearme cuando lo escribia xD sin más preambulooos... _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hace buscando a Kagome?** –se preguntaba la pelinegra- **¿Acaso…?**

_Una pelinegra estaba en el aula donde se suponía que iban a ver Matemáticas Financieras de la mano del director del colegio Inu Taisho, aparentemente hablando animada con un grupo de cuatro chicas, pero esto era sólo en apariencia, las muchachas hablaban como locas y le pedían opinión y esta sólo asentía; todo esto era observado minuciosamente por unos ojos dorados que pensaban que tenía que pedirle disculpas por sus falsas conjeturas, pero desgraciadamente el orgullo y el ego eran mucho mayores a sus ganas de redención así, por lo que, mientras más pasaban los minutos, más era el auto convencimiento de que era ella quien tenía la culpa y no él._

_En esos instantes, entró el profesor al aula y todo el alboroto se redujo a sólo silencio y atención pero bueno, para el peliplateado lo menos que le importaba era aquella clase, cosa que otro de mismos rasgos pero mayor se dio cuenta e hizo como si no hubiese notado nada, claro, no por mucho tiempo, en cuanto terminó la clase lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su querido hijo para hablar._

_**Sesshomaru será mejor que le pidas disculpas…**__ -dijo el mayor pretendiendo que sabía todo, pero claro, su hijo no tenía que enterarse de eso-._

_**Pero, ¿cómo…?**__ –preguntó Sesshomaru rompiendo la máscara de frialdad al verse acorralado- __**no fue mi culpa, la culpa fue de ella**__ –dijo más para convencerse a si mismo que a su padre-._

_**¿De ella?**__ –"entonces es una mujer…"- __**¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara de cordero buscando redención?**__ –iba a seguir torturando a su hijo para que le dijera la verdad pero una voz femenina le tomó desprevenido-._

_**Profesor Taisho**__ –dijo la voz de Kikyo a su espalda-._

_**¿Dime Kikyo?**__ –se volteó luego de ver con una sonrisa burlona a su hijo el cual se había quedado de piedra "Ya sé quien es el origen de los problemas aquí"._

_**Le venía a entregar los papeles que me pidió aquí tiene**__ –y le extendió unas carpetas las cuales el ojidorado tomó- __**con su permiso me retiro**__ –hizo una reverencia y se fue-._

_**¿Qué estas esperando?**__ –dijo el Taisho mayor- __**anda, ah y dile de la fiesta que habrá esta noche, a ver si por fin se despega esa niña de su asocialidad.**_

_**¡Maebara!**_

_**¿Qué quieres Taisho?**__ –dijo parándose abruptamente, esperando sin éxito a que el de ojos dorados le dijera algo- __**bueno entonces me voy**__._

_**Quería pedirte disculpas**__ –dijo- __**no sabía que tu cuidabas a tu hermano porque tus padres mu…**_

_**Disculpas aceptadas**__ –dijo cortándolo, no quería recordar que sus padres estaban muertos- __**¿algo más?**_

_**Ah, mi padre mando a decirte que esta noche hay una fiesta, que fueras**__ –dijo con toda la frialdad ignorando inocentemente el doble sentido de esa invitación-._

_**Si quieres invitarme no tienes por qué meter a tu padre en esto**__ –y dejo escapar una pequeña risa__**- esta bien, ahí estaré**__ –y siguió caminando ignorando a los reclamos del muchacho diciendo que eso en realidad se lo había dicho su padre- "__**me estás comenzando a caer bien, Sesshomaru Taisho"**_

**¡Ya llegamos! **–dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros azulados, cortando por completo el hilo de los recuerdos del mayor- **vamos Kagome** –dijo al abrir la puerta del copiloto donde estaba ella sentada con la chica y tomarla por la mano para halarla hasta su casa-.

**Seisshira espera** –dijo viendo con ojos suplicantes al mayor, el cual sólo se limito a apoyar su mentón de su mano que estaba apoyada encima del volante, para mostrarle una sonrisa divertida, sonrisa que atontó a la única espectadora de esta, pero no duro mucho su letargo, ya que el fuerte jalón propiciado por la mas pequeña que casi hizo que se cayera de bruces al suelo, la saco de éste-.

El mayor, sin dejar ese gesto divertido, salió de la camioneta cerrando la puerta tras si, y fue hasta la puerta del copiloto que había quedado abierta por la imprudencia de su pequeña hija, pero en vez de ir hasta donde las dos chicas estaban, apoyó su espalda de la camioneta ya cerrada viendo el espectáculo que sus niñas estaban dando: Seisshira le estaba enseñando los jardines frontales a Kagome, mientras tomaba unas pequeñas flores y hacia con estas una corona, que poco después le puso a la mayor en su cabello, mostrando esta una hermosa sonrisa. Espera un momento, ¿había dicho **sus** niñas?, definitivamente los acontecimientos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas le habían afectado seriamente.

**Así que una segunda madre ¿no?** –y dibujo una sonrisa burlona que prontamente borró, para luego ir a donde estaban las pelinegras-.

Kagome estaba de lo más divertida con la pequeña niña, era como tener a la hermanita que siempre quiso, claro, esto no implicaba que ella no quisiese a Shippou, pero siempre deseó una hermana menor. De pronto sintió que un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura de manera posesiva, y una respiración leve y pausada en su cuello, se asustó y los nervios no se calmaron para nada al voltear y ver a esos fríos ojos dorados, que en este momento expresaban algo más, algo que no quería descifrar.

**Seisshira, ve a abrir la casa, que no debe haber nadie que responda** –le extendió con sus manos libres una única llave a la pequeña niña-.

**¡Si papá!** –respondió entusiasmada la de ojos dorados tomando la llave en sus manos y corriendo hasta la puerta de la mansión para abrirla-.

**¿Por qué tan nerviosa?** –susurró en el oído de la pelinegra con una voz ronca poco común en él-.

**Yo, yo no estoy nerviosa** –se dio media vuelta para verlo con actitud desafiante-.

**Así te ves mejor **–dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con su pulgar suavemente- **mucho mejor **–la atrajo a él depositando un suave beso en sus labios, tan solo un roce, que dejó a la chica desconcertada- **mejor entremos **–y le tomó la mano para que caminase con él-.

**Profesor Taisho**…

**Sesshomaru **–corrigió el mayor-** no estamos en la academia**.

**Sesshomaru, ¿por qué lo hiciste?** –preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-.

**Mphm **–fue lo único que se atinó a decir, pero Kagome lo entendió perfectamente como un "ni yo mismo lo sé"-.

**Entiendo** –dijo Kagome con un tono que parecía ser ¿decepción?-.

**Lo siento** –dijo el mayor en casi un susurro, en realidad no entendía por qué de eso, es más, cabía la posibilidad de que esa chica, esa niña que tenía al lado fuese su misma sangre, su hija, pero aún así habían momentos en que lo olvidaba totalmente-.

Ese día, en aquella fiesta, sólo podía recordar bien el comienzo de esta, se había vestido con una camisa azul claro de mangas larga, las cuales había enrollado hasta sus codos, que tenía sólo la mitad inferior de los botones hechos y un pantalón de vestir beige, y fue con su compañero de cuarto –que por cierto le caía de la patada- Bankotsu Higurashi que estaba vestido parecido a él pero totalmente de negro pero al llegar a la estancia se le perdió de vista totalmente, recordando vagamente haberlo visto varias veces hablando o bailando con Kikyo, la que al poco tiempo de comenzar la fiesta no parecía muy sobria.

En todo ese tiempo sólo se había acercado a la pelinegra una vez y fue por casualidad, iniciaron una plática que no duró mucho gracias a la oportuna intervención de Bankotsu –en realidad no le gustaba para nada lo muy sociable que se tornaba Kikyo ebria y no encontraba manera de sacársela de encima- que quitándole el vaso lleno de whisky de las manos se la llevó de nuevo a un lugar al cual no se preocupó de seguir con la mirada.

Horas después recordaba hablar vagamente con alguna de sus compañeras de clase, no porque les interesaba, sino porque no encontraba otra manera de distraerse mientras aparecía su desaparecido compañero de cuarto el cual se había llevado su llave de éste consigo y además tenía que hacer algo para que el alcohol que estaba en su organismo y que era mucho no hiciera efecto del todo, cuando de repente apareció su compañero con una sonrisa radiante –que no quería ni siquiera preguntar a que se debía-, y después de eso, no recordaba más, aparte de cuando despertó:

_El peliplateado se despertó de una vez como siempre lo hacía, con la pequeña excepción de que le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos porque el dolor se multiplicaba exageradamente. Haciendo uso del conocimiento que tenía de su habitación, se dirigió directo al baño, y luego a la ducha, sin tomarse la muy común molestia de desnudarse porque de por sí el siempre dormía desnudo, y dejó abrir la llave dejando que el agua fría, tan helada como el hielo hiciera contacto con su maltrecho y adolorido cuerpo, que luego compensó abriendo también la llave del agua caliente._

_Ya creyéndose capaz de abrir los ojos, tomó su toalla y se secó, pero notó que ésta no era del color azul marino que tenía en su cuarto, no, era fucsia; alarmado salió rápidamente de la ducha y se fijó de todos los detalles de aquel cuarto, notando así que estaba en un lugar totalmente extraño, en distribución era idéntico a su habitación, pero era obvio que ésta estaba habitada por mujeres, lo que le hizo inquietarse más, y al abrir la puerta de aquel cuarto, y fijarse en la habitación, toda la frialdad que aún permanecía en su rostro se desquebrajo al ver aquella imagen:_

_Era nada menos que Kikyo, que al parecer dormía plácidamente en la cama en la que acababa de levantarse, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía con la boca abierta, era el hecho de que esa mujer estaba desnuda, cubierta ligeramente por una sábana de la cual se podía notar una pequeña mancha de sangre, sangre, que denotaba la virginidad que hasta hace unas horas quizás había pertenecido a la ahora, mujer._

Sesshomaru tuvo que por enésima vez en ese día salir de sus cavilaciones para fijarse que su hermano había llegado inesperadamente a la mansión.

**Tío Inuyasha ¿no tenías clases hoy? **–preguntó la menor-.

**Las cancelaron, y se saluda primero Seisshira **–dijo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba/despeinaba a la pequeña, provocando que esta le mirase con los cachetes inflados simulando enfado- **Hola Kagome ¿cómo estás? No sabía que ibas a venir**.

**Ehm… bueno, es que Seisshira quiso **–dijo mientras veía de reojo a Sesshomaru pero tuvo que apartar la mirada a sentir unas manos tomando las suyas-.

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**


	13. 12 Apuesta Silenciosa

**Capítulo 12**

**No, no Inuyasha así no se hace **–dijo apareciendo de la nada Miroku- **mira ve, quítate del medio **–apartando a Inuyasha- **siento la imprudencia de mi amigo señorita, me presento **–y tomó una de las manos de la pelinegra- **Miroku Hiroshi a su orden** –dijo para depositar un beso en la mano de la muchacha haciéndola enrojecer- **¿me permite preguntarle algo? **–y al ver asentir a la chica puso la mirada más seductora que podía- **¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?**

Al escuchar semejante propuesta, las reacciones fueron variadas: Kagome enrojeció hasta más no poder, Seisshira tenía la boca prácticamente abierta por la impresión, Sesshomaru tenía un muy marcado tic en su ojo izquierdo y sus puños estaban visiblemente preparados para golpear al sujeto si decía otra estupidez, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido que todos y con una muy notable vena palpitando en su sien y con un sonrojo también notorio, le dio un golpe tan fuerte a su amigo que lo dejó tirado en el suelo boca abajo, y le puso un pié encima en su espalda asegurándose de que las manos de éste no se fueran para otro lugar no deseado ya que una muy preocupada Kagome se agachó para ver si le había roto algo el golpe y el "perjudicado", obviamente se estaba haciendo la victima.

**Inuyasha no seas tan bruto **–protesto la pelinegra-.

**Si Inuyasha no seas bruto** –replicó Miroku intentando alcanzar la parte posterior de la pelinegra que estaba distraída- **ya déjame.**

**Ni lo sueñes** –y con su pié apretó mas al ojiazul al suelo haciendo gemir de dolor- **Kagome, si te paras y te alejas de ese sujeto lo dejaré en paz.**

**Está bien** –dijo Kagome inocente y ajena al pensamiento de aquellos dos chicos-.

**Ahora Miroku Hiroshi largo de aquí **–dijo mientras quitaba la presión que hacía con su pie- **no necesito tu "ayuda"** –rolando los ojos-.

**Con amigos como tú quien necesita enemigos **–bufó dramático el ojiazul mientras se paraba y se sacudía- ** bueno señorita Kagome… **-dijo con intenciones de acercársele-.

**No te atrevas **–advirtió con un gruñido el menor-.

**Bueno si como le iba diciendo** –notablemente nervioso por la mirada de "acércate y te mato" que le propiciaban tres personas de ojos ámbar e iguales apellidos alias Taisho- **espero nos veamos en otra ocasión** –le dijo a Kagome- **y a ti amigo mal agradecido te veo el lunes en clases** –refiriéndose a Inuyasha- **adiós Sr. y Srita. Taisho **–y se retiró a regañadientes-.

En el momento en que Miroku se retiro de aquella mansión el celular del mayor de los Taisho presentes sonó, y muy a regañadientes –ya que no quería dejar al insecto y a Higurashi solos, algo le decía que su hermano tramaba algo-, el dueño tuvo que retirarse del lugar para atender la llamada, pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que lo que dijeran los demás no afectara demasiado su conversación que esperaba fuese corta.

**Ahora si puedo hablar contigo **–vio a la dirección en donde estaba su medio hermano, y luego a donde estaba Seisshira- **Seisshira ¿nos podrías dejar solos?**

**No** –dijo la pequeña-.

**Está bien** –dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro "tan obstinada como su padre"- **pero no interrumpas.**

**Inuyasha, ¿por qué me preguntaste lo de antes?** –preguntó con una ceja levantada en clara señal de molestia- **¿era un juego?**

**No, en realidad no **–tomó una bocanada de aire- **¿te acuerdas aquel día en el Saint Miator's donde te ayudé a deshacerte de aquel tipo que te perseguía? **–vio a la chica asentir con el rostro- **pues necesito un favor parecido.**

**¿Qué? ¿tienes una acosadora personal?** –comentó divertida la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del recibidor-.

**Algo así, el hecho es que no me deja en paz, y me estoy comenzando a estresar, porque de sus mismas palabras "no me importa si me tienes de amante, sólo quiero ser algo tuyo" **–imitó con voz femenina- **¿ves a lo que me refiero?**

**Jajaja sí** –hizo una pose pensativa- **bueno déjame pensarlo** –dijo pero al ver la cara de cachorrito de Inuyasha cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro cansino- **esta bien, seré tu novia.**

**¡Graciaaas! ¡por eso es que me caes tan bien! **–dijo mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la chica-.

Al escuchar que su "futura madre" le decía que sí a Inuyasha, Seisshira inmediatamente se fue a donde estaba su padre hablando por celular bajo la mirada divertida de su tío, que al verla se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de hacer rabiar a su medio hermano por un rato, él era más disimulado a la hora de mostrar sus emociones pero con tantos años conviviendo pudo darse cuenta perfectamente que la chica que tiene ahora en sus brazos no le es indiferente al mayor de los hermanos Taisho.

Inuyasha que estaba en exceso abrazado a una muy apenada Kagome, dejó el muy cómodo hombro de la chica para separarse y mirarla a los ojos, ojos que eran tan puros que hacía que se reflejaran el mismo. "Que tonto he sido al comparar a su madre con ella, son totalmente distintas" –pensó- y olvidando por un momento el plan original de hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor, dirigió su vista a los rosados labios, cuyo labio inferior estaba siendo mordido en una clara señal de nerviosismo, un gesto que se le hacía muy adorable viniendo de esa muchacha, y como siendo llamado por la tentación acercó su rostro al de la chica para así rozar sus labios tímida y dulcemente, roce que hizo que la pelinegra se quedara totalmente paralizada y tensa, pero esa tensión quedó olvidada al sentir la cálida lengua del de ojos ámbar rozando su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para iniciar un roce más profundo, permiso que concedió entreabriendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos mientras sus manos las pasaba alrededor del cuello del chico para profundizar un poco más el beso.

Lo que no preveían los dos chicos que estaban en el recibidor es que desde hace un rato estaba presenciando la escena el mayor de todos, que fue halado hasta ahí por su pequeña hija que también veía la escena pero con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que no tardo mucho tiempo para que llorara abiertamente alertando de inmediato a los dos amantes que se separaron, y al irse corriendo la niña al segundo piso corriendo la pelinegra salió tras ella, dejando a los dos hermanos solos, a uno con una mirada impasible, imposible de descifrar algo a través de ella, y al otro con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa divertida y huyéndole a la mirada de su hermano mayor, al que podía intuir que estaba furioso, ya que del celular que antes cargaba sólo quedaba algunos restos porque lo había destruido con sus manos.

En el segundo piso…

**Seisshira ábreme** –dijo la pelinegra tocando suavemente la puerta-.

**¡No!** **¡eres igual a mi mamá! ¡todos me dejan!** –se escuchó una voz quebrada por el llanto al otro lado-.

**Claro que no pequeña, abre, yo no te voy a dejar** –dijo dulcemente-.

**¿Lo prometes? **–dijo la pequeña de ojos dorados al abrir tímidamente la puerta de su cuarto-.

**Si, ahora ven aquí **–y se agachó abriendo sus brazos en una clara invitación para que la niña lo abrazara-.

**¡Kagome! **–gritó la niña para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer- **no te cases con mi tío Inuyasha**

**Jajaja ¡yo no pienso casarme con nadie aún! **–respondió divertida, pero en eso notó un portarretratos que tenía la pequeña en sus manos- **¿Qué es eso?**

**¿Esto? ¡Una foto de mi mamá! ¡mira! ¿verdad que es linda? ¡y ellos son mis hermanos! **–dijo señalando a unos niños al frente-

En la foto se podía apreciar tres niños, una de cabellos negros que al parecer no tenía mas de tres años, la cual identificó enseguida como Seisshira y a cada lado de ella había dos rubios de ojos tan azules como el cielo, posiblemente gemelos porque se parecían mucho y lo único que diferían es que eran una niña y un niño, que debían rondar entre los siete u ocho años por su estatura, "esto no tiene sentido, ¿tiene hermanos mayores?, no parecen ser de Sesshomaru".

**Seisshira, ¿ellos también son hijos de Sesshomaru? **–preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad-.

**No, su papá es Shizo, ¡mi segundo papa! ¡es el que acompaña a mi mamá Ceres!**

"¿Eso quiere decir que esa mujer tuvo a Seisshira estando casada?", omitió por un momento sus pensamientos y se concentró en las dos personas que estaban al fondo. La mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos dorados que reflejaban una absoluta frialdad pero a la vez felicidad, con una tez que podría ser comparable fácilmente al color de la nieve, llevaba un suéter rojo magas largas y cuello en v, con una minifalda negra que hacia juego con unos botines del mismo color, simplemente hermosa; el hombre a su lado, también de cabello negro y largo, pero hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos azules cielo, y la tez un poco más bronceada pero igualmente blanca, vestido con una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón holgado negro, tenía un gesto divertido mientras tomaba posesivamente por la cintura a la chica con su brazo, "es alguien realmente apuesto" –pensó la chica- "pero no tanto como Sesshomaru".

**Si, es realmente hermosa **–respondió con una sonrisa-.

**¡Y tienes que ver a mi abuela**! –dijo entusiasta la niña mientras corría a su cuarto en busca de las demás fotos-.

**Es demasiado hermosa **-dijo en un tono deprimido- **nunca podría superarla, para que Sesshomaru haya estado con ella aún siendo casada, debió quererla mucho.**

Mientras en el recibidor…

**¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Kagome?**

**¿No es obvio?** –preguntó en tono burlón mientras por fin encaraba a su hermano- **besar a mi novia.**

**¿Novia? **–preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Inuyasha-.

**Sí, le volví a hacer la pregunta, y ella acepto** –mofándose-.

**¿Acaso estas usándola para llegar a su madre insecto?** -ya perdiendo su paciencia tomó a su "querido" hermano por el cuello-.

**¿Y si es así que?** –dijo retando al mayor, aunque no contaba que un puño iba a estrellar directo a su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo- **¿Qué te pasa demonio estúpido?** –quitándose la sangre que había salido por su labio ahora roto-.

**Si te atreves a jugar con Kagome…**

**Ah, así que es eso, no te preocupes no soy tan tonto, ella me interesa, y no sería capaz de dañarla porque es muy pura, y no pienso dejársela a un demonio sin sentimientos como tú, que gracias a tu muy "cálido" carácter Seisshira no tiene madre** –argumentó mientras se paraba, pero otro golpe lo hizo caer al suelo-.

**No hables de lo que no sabes, voy a buscar a Seisshira.**

**Idiota…**

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras llegando al amplio segundo piso, y al fijar su vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hija, se fijó que había una distraída pelinegra viendo algo sentada en el suelo y susurrando un "no te la voy a dejar tan fácil insecto" se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de la chica, y al ver que ésta veía una foto de Ceres y Shizo con Seisshira y sus medios hermanos Aya y Aki, su sangre hirvió al recordar lo que recién le había dicho su medio hermano _**"no pienso dejársela a un demonio sin sentimientos como tú, que gracias a tu muy "cálido" carácter Seisshira no tiene madre"**_, pero despertó al oír unas palabras salir de aquella chica:

**Es demasiado hermosa **-dijo en un tono deprimido- **nunca podría superarla, para que Sesshomaru haya estado con ella aún siendo casada, debió quererla mucho.**

**Créeme, no es más hermosa que tú** –dijo el peliplateado de una manera galante, muy poco común en el-.

**¿Qué**- **que haces aquí? ¿desde hace cuanto me escuchas? **–preguntó muy nerviosa-.

**¿Debía escuchar algo más? Sólo la ultima parte **–respondió obviamente divertido-.

**Uff** –resopló Kagome pero al ver una ceja levantada del peliplateado en obvia señal de que estaba sacando conclusiones muy, pero muy acertadas se apresuro a hablar- **no es lo que tu piensas, no es como si estuviera pensando en ti o algo así** –y al ver una sonrisa triunfal llena de arrogancia en la boca de Sesshomaru inmediatamente se llevó las dos manos a la boca intentando callarse a si misma-.

**¡Aquí traje las fotos**! **¡son de mi abuela Ashura!** **¡papá que bien! ¡Estoy enseñándole fotos a Kagome de mi mamá y de mi abuela!**

**Mmm, deja ver la foto de tu abuela **–dijo quitándole la foto de las manos a Seisshira- **¿no pudiste buscar una mejor?**

**Yo quiero ver** –dijo Kagome con un puchero-.

**No**.

**Pero yo quiero **–levantándose para poder quitarle la foto a Sesshomaru, pero no contó que éste iba a usar su altura y alzar su mano con la foto para que ella no lo alcanzase- **eso es trampa.**

**No lo es.**

**Si la es, y yo la quiero **–dijo para saltar a alcanzar la foto pero no contó con que iba a perder equilibrio haciendo que se cayera directamente a los brazos de Sesshomaru, el que usando sus habilidades evitó que se cayera- **ehm lo siento.**

**No hay problema.**

. . .

**Así que estás aprovechando a tu hija para ganar ¿no?, esto me suena a apuesta.**


	14. 13 El que faltaba

**Capítulo 13**

La madre de Sesshomaru, Ashura, era un tanto peculiar, toda su vida fue modelo y de hecho, y hasta casi sus cincuenta años ejerció esa profesión, pero eso no era lo malo, no, lo malo es que en cada foto ella lo hacía aparecer así no quisiese –que era la mayoría del tiempo ya que siempre odió las cámaras por el mundo en el que se desenvolvía su madre-.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no ve que le pudieron ver a esa mujer tan plana que casi parecía un hombre, es más, pasaba fácilmente por uno si no fuese sus largos cabellos, tan largos que podían llegar al suelo fácilmente, y su rostro que a pesar del tiempo no ha perdido esa delicadeza, esas facciones tan frías, y esa mirada tan perversa que sólo Ashura Kinoshita podía tener.

Cuando se separó de su padre tan sólo tenía cinco años, pero entendía perfectamente porque lo hacían, eran dos seres totalmente iguales: igualmente encerrados en ellos mismos, igual de tercos y testarudos, igual de fríos; y como bien aprendió en secundaría en física eléctrica, polos iguales se repelen, cosa que no hay que ser un genio para deducirlo.

Al principio estaba bajo la custodia de su madre que se casó rápidamente, con una persona muy amable llamado Yasha, demasiado amable, tan amable que sinceramente le provocaban ganas de vomitar, pero aunque sea –se decía a si mismo- por primera vez veía a su madre reír genuinamente, por felicidad y no por compromiso, y todo hubiese estado bien si tan solo no hubiese nacido el mocoso que tenía como medio hermano. Si bien apenas era capaz de soportar a su padrastro y a su madre con su nueva cara, todo empeoro gracias al insecto llamado también Ashura –que era una replica exacta de su madre-, insecto que se vio obligado a golpear cuando él tenia doce años y el otro siete, acto que hizo que su madre lo mandara desde Kioto a Tokio directo a donde se encontraba su padre, casado ya con Izayoi con una niña –a la que sin querer le tomo cariño- de cuatro años y su odioso hermano que apenas gateaba.

Y ahora que recordaba esa foto databa exactamente del día en que se vio obligado a golpear al necio de Ashura. En esa foto salía su madre sonriendo nerviosamente mientras veía la escena que desencadenaría su ira: Ashura montado en un hombro de su padre Yasha, mientras que aprovechándose de su altura agarraba el cabello del peliplateado –que ya era largo en ese entonces- de forma de que quedaran dos colas. Si, definitivamente ese acto temerario merecía un buen golpe en recompensa y él no estaba arrepentido por hacerlo, pero recordaba haber botado esa foto y no fue así, la tenia su hija y Kagome quería verla, y eso, no lo podía permitir, así que de forma astuta usando como ventaja su estatura la sacó del alcance de la chica, pero no contaba con que ésta se iba a resbalar "accidentalmente" y usando el momento en que la tomó para no se cayera, y aprovechando la cercanía ocasionada por el momento, le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz haciendo que se aturdiera por un momento, perdiendo así la foto de sus manos, pero su momento de confusión no duraron mucho ya que las muy escandalosa risa de la pelinegra lo sacó de su mundo.

**Jajaja ¡que tierno te ves en esta foto!**

**¿Verdad? ** **es la mejor foto que tengo de mi papa** –dijo la niña inocente al tono de burla de la pelinegra-.

**Mmm **–y alzó a ver al peliplateado que aparentemente no estaba ni molesto ni nada y luego volvió a ver la foto- **Seisshira, ¿me haces un favor?**

**¿Dime?**

**Toma la foto **–dijo entregándosela en las manos a la pequeña niña mientras se acercaba a su oído- **guárdala por mi muy bien y no dejes que tu padre la encuentre** –se paró- **anda ve**.

**Sí mamá** –dijo la niña encerrándose en el cuarto en un instante dejando así a una muy confundida pelinegra-.

**Primera vez que se empeña en que alguna mujer que conozco sea su madre** –dijo el peliplateado con voz ronca haciendo que a Kagome le recorriera un escalofrío por su espalda al sentir la cercanía de su profesor a esta- **¿Por qué le dijiste que si querías ser su novia al necio de mi hermano?** –preguntó mientras retiraba el cabello de la chica de su cuello para así acariciarlo con más libertad-.

**P-pues porque le debo un favor** –respondió mientras se giraba dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel roce que la estaba atormentando- **deje ya de jugar conmigo** –dijo en casi un susurro lo suficientemente audible para los ojos dorados que miraban su sonrojo con interés-.

**No estoy jugando, pero en tal caso, ¿por qué debería dejar de hacerlo**? –volvió a preguntar mientras acortaba la distancia impuesta por la chica-.

**Porque, sos muy mayor** –dijo para ella misma mientras miraba para el suelo, pero repentinamente subió la mirada para ver a aquellos ojos dorados- ¡**podrías ser mi padre!** –casi gritó pero se arrepintió cuando vio la cara de asombro de su maestro, quizás de un momento a otro se iba a echar a reír como si hubiese dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo, así que se apresuró a acomodar todo- **es decir, mi madre tiene casi su misma edad y tenía casi dieciséis años cuando me tuvo y mi padre también era alguien del…**

**Entiendo** –contestó tajante mientras se daba la media vuelta- **dentro de un rato las llamarán a cenar, estén pendientes, dile a Seisshira que estaré en el despacho** –y comenzó a caminar rumbo al primer piso no sin antes toparse con su medio hermano quien obviamente estaba viendo lo que había pasado- **¿Qué haces espiando insecto?**

**Nada, simplemente veía como usas a mi sobrina para atraer a Kagome, menos mal que ella te puso en tu lugar, ¿Qué? ¿te sentiste un viejo? **–dijo en tono burlón-.

**Callate imbécil, tu no sabes nada **–y siguió su camino-.

**Claro con ese carácter, hasta anciano pareces** –y se calló al escuchar un gruñido de su hermano- **o quizás una bestia **–dijo para si mismo-.

Sesshomaru siguió caminando hacia su despacho, o debo decir, el de su padre, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, pero el ruido incesante del timbre al sonar realmente no ayudaba para nada. Al principio pensó dejarlo así, pero al ver que su inútil sirviente no se aparecía decidió él mismo abrir la puerta, encontrándose detrás de ésta con un dolor de cabeza extra.

Mientras Kagome estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Seisshira, preguntándose el por que del cambio de actitud de su profesor al decirle que quizás sería su padre, no creía que se lo iba a tomar tan textual sería ridículo, aunque sinceramente cualquier hombre entre los 30 y 35 años era muy posible candidato a ser su padre, no lo conocía, nunca ha escuchado hablar de él, sólo sabe que su carácter se parece al de su padre porque una vez a Souta se le escapó el decirlo, y sinceramente ese vacío en su vida le estaba comenzando a pesar en la conciencia. Iba a seguir en sus cavilaciones cuando Inuyasha las interrumpió.

**Hey Kag** –dijo después de chasquear sus dedos frente a la cara de la chica y ver que había reaccionado- **el almuerzo está listo, baja mientras yo llamo a Sesshira.**

**Pero si yo puedo hacerlo** –protestó-.

**No, tienes cosas en que pensar y esa niña no te ayudará, anda, ve bajando**.

Siguiendo el consejo de Inuyasha se dispuso a bajar, ya había casi llegado al final de las escaleras que casualmente quedaban justo frente a la puerta principal, cuando al levantar la vista se quedo viendo curiosamente al visitante que estaba parado en la puerta y que al parecer su presencia no le agradaba a Sesshomaru: era más o menos de la misma estatura del peliplateado, sólo por un centímetro o dos no le alcanzaba totalmente, estaba vestido totalmente de negro lo que le hacía contraste con su blanca piel, con un suéter manga larga de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans negros mientras que en su mano izquierda agarraba algo que caía por su espalda, aparentemente una gabardina de color beige, tenía el cabello largo pero no tan exagerado, agarrado con una coleta alta dejando así que algunos mechones de cabello sueltos traviesamente por su rostro que era tapado parcialmente por unos lentes oscuros.

Kagome quería seguir detallando al extraño cuando repentinamente perdió el equilibrio, y se había preparado para recibir el golpe seco contra el suelo, pero ese golpe nunca llegó, al contrario se sentía curiosamente protegida por unos fuertes brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura. Abrió sus ojos lentamente fijándose que tenia su rostro en el pecho de alguien que obviamente era un hombre, y llevaba por cierto una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de cruz. Vio el color de la camisa negra y recordó al sujeto que hasta hace unos instantes estaba inspeccionando así que se apresuró a levantar su rostro para verle la cara al chico que la sostenía, maravillándose de la perfección de su rostro pero a la vez con la decepción de no poder ver sus ojos. Al parecer el chico se percató de eso por lo que empezó a hablar.

**¿Estás bien?** –preguntó con un deje de preocupación dejando oír así su voz, de un tono ronco pero a la vez juvenil que simplemente le encantó a la pelinegra-.

**Sí, lo siento, estaba distraída** –dijo Kagome apenada "¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido hasta aqui?, bueno, no es como si quedara la puerta tan lejos"-.

**De eso me pude dar cuenta** –dijo el chico dibujando así una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, observando en la privacidad el tono carmín que había tomado las mejillas de la chica- **siento no presentarme** –dijo para quitarse los lentes oscuros y dejar ver los ojos de un color dorado tras ellos- **soy Ashura Nakamura ¿y tú?**


	15. 14 Diversion insana

**Emo Corner**

_Jajaja, Ashura si es el niño que Sess golpeo de pequeño... ashura es bipolar... muy bipolar xD digamos que al anime al que pertenece, es el rey de la destruccion y por eso su padre del mismo nombre se sacrifico a sí mismo para sellar a su hijo y evitar que despertara... es un ser androgino de increible hermosura... y es una dulzura, siempre y cuando no se despierte su vena asesina y sanguinaria... xD y si, está es para fastidiarle la vida a inu y a sess por igual... (por eso lo puse) pero en realidad no es envidioso, ni quiere tener todo lo que tiene sess, simplemente su forma de diversion es extraña, en el no hay ningun tipo de rencor que haga que fastidie a su "familia" a proposito... y lo de kagxsess o kagxinu, ni idea xD eso va conforme voy desarrollando la historia... jajaja y el misterio es que... en el momento en que en realidad nuestra amiwita kag se decida, es cuando voy a quitar la interrogante del KAGX?... jijiji, lo de la tematica del anime puede aplicarse a ambos casos... en Kag y Kikyo son iguales en apariencia, pero en realidad me enfoque a lahora de elegir el titulo en la parte en que Kag ve de cerca los ojos dorados de sus dos pesadillas y dice que son unos ojos tan parecidos en matices y colores pero albergan una caja de pandora distinta... xD antes que se me olvide... gracias por los reviews!... sin mas... aqui el cap  


* * *

_

**Capítulo 14**

El resto del día pasó normal, bueno, si llamamos normal al hecho de que había un total de siete personas en la casa, de las cuales una en su inocencia ignoraba el tenso aire que había en el ambiente, dos estaban perfectamente enteradas de este pero como no tenían nada que ver en el enredo preferían mirar de lejos –y uno más de lejos de lo normal porque terminaría con muchos hematomas ocasionadas por golpes de piedras en su cabeza-, y los otros cuatro, bueno, tenemos a Ashura, Kagome, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, de los cuales entre Kagome y Sesshomaru había la tensión más palpable pero Ashura ignoraba al propósito esta y le mandaba miradas furtivas a Kagome, e Inuyasha dándose cuenta de esto le mandaba miradas asesinas a Ashura. Sí, definitivamente una familia feliz.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, Kagome partió a su casa siendo llevada por Inuyasha, dejando sólo cinco personas en casa, de las cuales dos -Rin y Jaken-, huyeron con muy poco disimulo, quedando así sólo tres personas en el escenario principal: Sesshomaru, Ashura y Seisshira.

**Tío, tío léeme un cuento** –pedía Seisshira a Ashura mientras hacía con sus manos ademanes de querer ser cargada por él-.

**Está bien** –dijo para agacharse y tomar a su pequeña sobrina en brazos alzándola- **pero que sea un cuento corto** –viendo la mirada de su hermano con el claro mensaje de "tenemos que hablar"- **tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a tu papá y quiero hablar con él.**

**Papá ¿me prestas a mi tío?** –preguntó con inocencia la pequeña de cabellos negros mientras lanzaba un pequeño bostezo-.

**Vayan** –contestó el mayor despreocupadamente- **Ashura te espero.**

**Si, mi comandante** –e hizo una reverencia estilo militar haciendo que la pequeña en sus brazos se riera, contagiándosele así la risa a él-.

Al ver que Shura y su sobrina se retiraban, Rin salió de su pequeño escondite improvisado para hablarle a su hermano.

**Si vienes a preguntar por que está aquí mi medio hermano no me preguntes, no lo sé** –dijo Sesshomaru adelantándose a los pensamientos de su pequeña hermana-.

**¿No sabes si se va a quedar? Él me asusta **–dijo en tono de niña pequeña- **puedo vivir con un ser frío y uno simpático como hermanos, pero tener cerca alguien que sea las dos cosas a la vez asusta** –acurrucándose a si misma alzó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada de advertencia por lo que acababa de decir- ** es decir, yo te quiero, pero…**

**Su bipolaridad te asusta, lo sé, siempre ha sido así, ve a dormir, yo hablaré con él.**

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que el heredero de la fortuna Nakamura apareció en el despacho del primer esposo de su madre, apellidado Taisho, en el cual actualmente estaba su hermano mayor sentado, esperándolo y hurgando en sus ojos iguales de fríos e inexpresivos una explicación.

**¿Para qué estás aquí?** –dijo el mayor sin la mínima delicadeza y con una impaciencia que sólo en lo directa de la pregunta podía percibirse.

**¿En realidad te interesa?** –respondió el menor en el mismo tono que su hermano mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus piernas despreocupadamente- **No lo creo.**

**No me interesa, pero debes saber que tu presencia no es grata** –sin quitarle la vista de encima-.

**Bueno, ya que nuestra madre no me dijo que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto te lo diré** –respondió en tono burlón y engreído, ya quitándose la máscara de amabilidad que sólo tenía ante los demás- **vine como el presidente de las empresas Tenkai a sellar algunos tratos.**

**Así que mi madre te hizo presidente de su empresa, quizás fue porque Yasha no quería darle su empresa todavía a un irresponsable como tú, y te están probando** –dijo en forma de provocación el de cabellos plateados-.

**Puede ser, aparte que ella cree que no es necesario que seas tu quien la maneje, total, tienes el imperio Taisho a tu manejo, ah pero no me acordaba, lo tienes que compartir con tus dos hermanos** –dijo devolviéndole la provocación al mayor-** que lástima sólo te tocará un tercio de lo que es en realidad las empresas Shikon**.

**Pero ese tercio es más grande de lo que tu ya manejas **–"aparte no para siempre voy a depender de mi padre" pensó- **¿Qué tipo de negocios piensas hacer?**

**¿Te lo tengo que decir?**

**Si no quieres salir buscando ahorita a las once de la noche hotel, deberías hacerlo.**

**Pero que rudo** –dijo mientras se echaba su flequillo hacia atrás luego de arrebatarle de las manos al mayor un vaso con whisky- **vengo a cerrar un trato de convivencia y colaboración con las empresas Higurashi.**

**¿Qué demonios? **–dijo Sesshomaru sin poder ocultar su creciente ira-.

**Lo siento son ordenes de nuestra madre** –dijo quitándole importancia-.

**Las empresas Higurashi son nuestros enemigos**,** ¿acaso mi madre quiere…?** –rugió parándose y golpeando el escritorio de ébano frente a él-.

**Si, eso quiere decir que Tenkai será también vuestro enemigo** –terminó la frase con una notoria sonrisa triunfal en su cara- **con tu permiso hermano** –dijo parándose, dejando el vaso el escritorio y tomando su gabardina que con anterioridad había dejado en el respaldo del rojo mueble- **me voy, tengo sueño, tomaré la primera habitación de huéspedes para dormir** –y se dispuso a salir del despacho, pero luego de abrir la puerta se detuvo y giró para ver a su medio hermano- **esa chica, Kagome, ¿es la heredera Higurashi? Se parece mucho a la dueña** –comentó atrayendo la atención del de ojos dorados iguales a él- **Me pregunto si la unión entre las empresas Tenkai y Higurashi será más fuerte si las dos familias que la conforman también se unen **-dijo en tono de burla mientras veía como la ira de su hermano se incrementaba y antes que su vida peligrara, salió rápidamente del despacho cerrando la puerta tras si, escuchando luego el sonido de un cristal quebrarse contra esta– **me parece haber encontrado tu punto débil querido hermano**- susurró para si mismo, mientras las facciones de su cara cambiaban a unas totalmente frías y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban de forma que parecía una bestia en busca de su presa- **me voy a divertir mucho aquí** –comentó antes de emprender su camino a su habitación-.

En el despacho con Sesshomaru se veía a este con una expresión casi colérica marcar un número en el teléfono de la casa, expresión que al parecer se fue suavizando al pasar de los segundos a la vez que esperaba que alguien le contestara al otro lado de la línea.

**Kagura ¿tienes lo que te pedí?, perfecto, entonces olvídate de ir de nuevo al colegio y hacerte pasar por alumna, necesito tu informe mañana en la mañana, no me interesa cancelas lo que tengas que hacer.**

Y con esto, trancó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse para luego echar su cuerpo pesadamente en la silla, mientras con su manos masajeaba sus sienes con la clara intención de liberar la presión, y si se ponía atención podía escucharse un susurro que decía: "tengo que averiguar cuanto antes si esa niña es mi hija o no".

En la mansión Higurashi, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la sala de juegos hablando despreocupadamente y riéndose de sus propios chistes, se encontraba en la segunda planta en su habitación, una mujer con un sueño bastante turbio o intranquilo.

_La chica aquel día se había despertado con un gran dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos porque sentía que si lo hacía su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero a pesar de eso, podía sentir una respiración aparte de la de ella, ¿Cómo? Sencillamente era muy ruidosa como para pasar desapercibida, casi desesperada. Pensó que era la de su compañera de cuarto cuando a sus narices llegó un olor que si bien no le agradaba del todo, se le era conocido aparte que estaba impregnada en todas sus sábanas. Comenzó a buscar en su memoria para ver de donde se le hacía conocido, y cuando dio con el propietario de este se levantó súbitamente de su cama, rodándose así la cómoda colcha que la cubría dejando ver que su cuerpo estaba desnudo, y que en las blancas sábanas bajo estas había una clara mancha de sangre, ya seca._

_Entró en pánico y al notar en su desesperación que la sangre provino en su momento de sus piernas cayó en un estado de shock, haciendo que por primera vez se diese cuenta de la otra presencia en la habitación, que la miraba parado, solamente cubierto con una toalla, con el mismo asombro que quizás ella también expresaba en su rostro. No recordaba nada, y cuando trataba su cabeza le daba tumbos, pero si sus sábanas olían a Sesshomaru y su entrepierna le dolía, eso quería decir que… "maldita sea" pensó._

_En un acuerdo silencioso entre ella y el de cabellos plateados, quedaron en no recordar lo sucedido, fue un error ocasionado por el exceso de alcohol, un error que podía traer consecuencias pero era preferible no pensar en el problema hasta que este se hiciese presente. El trato entre ellos había cambiado, no eran aquellos seres fríos como antes, hablaban animadamente cada receso y hacían grupos de estudio juntos, ya que a pesar de que Kikyo estaba por regla en un año inferior, sabía todo lo que le correspondía al curso de Sesshomaru. Todos sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos que eran novios, o que tenían algo, cosa que era totalmente falsa, pero Sesshomaru sin querer hizo verdadera cuando Bankotsu –que extrañamente había comenzado a fastidiar a Kikyo más de la cuenta desde aquella noche- la comenzó a acosar descaradamente y el de ojos dorados le dio un golpe alegando que no se metiera con "su novia"._

_Todo iba bien, excelente, hasta que un día la pelinegra se comenzó a sentir mal, la comida le daba asco, y al mínimo intento de comer regresaba todo, así que le pidió a Kaede –que estaba perfectamente enterada de lo que sucedió- que por favor le comprara una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia. La anciana se alarmó, pero accedió a comprársela y al regresar se lo dio a ella, que momentos después sin perder tiempo alguno se encerró en el baño deseando que sus sospechas fueron falsas, pero contrario a esto la prueba se lo confirmó, haciendo que la chica aunque muy madura pero de escasos quince años, no encontrara mayor forma de descargarse aparte de llorar._


	16. 15 Sentimientos

_Señores se acabaron los capitulos ya hechos, acabo de terminar este, y ando muerta xq tambien antes habia terminado de hacer un trabajo de PROLOG... bah... en fin... por cierto... lo de q sess es padre de kag... saben yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer un incesto, es mas, se me hace atractiva la idea xD pero no se... xD no lo dire... jajaja... en fin... les dejo el cap.. nos vemos dentro d 1 semana (CREO) XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 15**

Habían pasado ya tres meses, tres meses que le parecían eternos, siempre había querido quitarse de encima por un tiempo a su padre y adorable madrastra, pero ciertamente ahora no le convenía, no después del informe de Kagura.

_**¿Qué me tienes? Por favor dime que son buenas noticias.**_

_Estaban en un restaurant de comida típica Japonesa para pasar desapercibidos, y aunque notaba que la mujer que estaba frente a él se lo comía con la mirada, la ignoraba con el único propósito de saber que había averiguado el año que se hizo pasar por alumna del Saint Miator's, ya que desde hace un buen tiempo le venía carcomiendo la duda, a pesar de que no había conocido a su supuesta hija._

_**Tan directo como siempre**__ –replicó la mujer-, __**si tú no has conseguido nada en los expedientes del colegio, mi investigación no fue mucho mejor, hay muchas lagunas en cuanto a sangre se refiere en ese trío.**_

_¿Trío? ¿de que me hablas?_

_**Sí, Kagome Higurashi tiene un hermano llamado Shippo Kono, lo que hace ver que son medios hermanos, lo curioso, es que ese apellido lo tiene el medio hermano del llamado Bankotsu Higurashi, Suikotsu, pero en la partida de nacimiento, sale su padre, Hiroyuki Kono, es decir que ese apellido lo tiene gracias a ese hombre.**_

_**Eso no me interesa.**_

_**Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que Kagome y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero sin embargo una vez la pude escuchar hablando con su amiga Sango, de su familia, y decía que era irónico que ni ella sabía quien era su padre.**_

_**¿Es decir que la única que me puede dar respuesta es la propia Kikyo?**_

_**Ella o tu padre.**_

_**¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto? **_

_**¿No lo sabías?, los padres de Kikyo murieron cuando ella era una niña, y en ese entonces, la prima de su madre, que es tu madrastra, le pidió a Inu-no-Taisho, que se hiciera cargo de su familia, lo curioso es que Kikyo nunca quiso apellidarse Taisho, y que esto permaneció oculto para todos incluso la prensa.**_

_**¿Es decir que mi padre era su tutor legal para aquel tiempo?**__ –preguntó con evidente ira en su voz-._

_**Exacto.**_

Y para empeorar la situación también Kagura se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robarme un beso, justo cuando salíamos de aquel restaurant, momento en el que también casualmente entraba Kagome, y desde aquel momento no me dirige la palabra, y he tenido que soportar los dramas de Seisshira porque vive preguntándome que le hice a su "futura mamá", y la causante de la mayoría de mis problemas no se ha aparecido a las múltiples citaciones hechas por parte de la escuela a su hija. Sí, las cosas no podrían estar peor.

**¡Querido hermano! ¿cómo te va con tu trabajo de niñera? **–entró Ashura sin un ápice de delicadeza a la oficina-.

Sesshomaru se abofeteó mentalmente "cuando las cosas parecen que no pueden ser peor, prepárate porque se pondrán peor".

**¿A que debo tu grata visita?** –preguntó sarcásticamente-.

**Pero que amor me tienes, pues venía a compartir buenas noticias contigo, vengo de la empresa Higurashi** –siguió hablando el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá a un lado de la oficina, luego de quitarse el abrigo de un color azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón de plises beige, con una camisa blanca. Dirigió su vista al albino sentado detrás del escritorio y al notar que no iba a decir nada, continuó, mientras se aflojaba la corbata del mismo color de su abrigo y se desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa- **acabo de cerrar el acuerdo, aunque me decepcionó no ver a la dueña Kikyo Higurashi ahí, estaba era su hermano Souta Maebara.**

**Mmm** –fue lo único que se atinó a decir el peliplateado-.

**Por cierto acabo de ver a la heredera como alma que lleva el diablo, maldiciendo a tu querido hermano, supongo que terminaron** –dijo mientras veía el techo desinteresadamente, y cuando sintió que la mirada de su hermano por fin se posaba en él siguió hablando cambiando su semblante medianamente serio a uno de total burla- **supongo que ahora si tengo oportunidad para ligármela, ya que al parecer perdió su interés en ti, Inuyasha seguramente hizo una de la suyas y yo tengo más tiempo libre el cual puedo invertir libremente.**

**Te advierto que mejor la dejes en paz y te largues a Kioto.**

**¿Bajo que autoridad me lo dices? ¿cómo padre sobreprotector o como hombre que está tan necesitado que tiene que buscarse una niña para poder sobrevivir?** –dijo con sorna dando justo en el clavo, ya que hizo que Sesshomaru se parara de donde estaba para ir directo hasta a él con intensiones de ahorcarlo seguramente.

**¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? **–dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa-.

**Ah, esa mujer, Kagura, sólo hay que seducirla un poco para que comience a hablar, yo que tu, no la hubiese contratado en primer lugar es muy poco confiable, entonces, dime, ¿hablas como hombre o como padre?**

**No tengo porque responder tal estupidez.**

**Me estás respondiendo Sesshy.**

**Tsk…** -siseó caminando apresuradamente al escritorio, tomando su abrigo y maletín para luego dirigirse a la puerta – **Si no te vas tú, me largo.**

En el instante en que Sesshomaru salía de la dirección, por su apuro, no se pudo fijar que una pequeña figura igual de distraída, estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina, chocando con ésta.

**Lo siento profesor Taisho vengo a hablar con usted** –dijo la pelinegra luego de haberse repuesto del repentino choque-.

**Srita. Higurashi voy de salida, cualquier queja preséntesela a la srita. Kanna que yo la revisaré mañana**.

**Pero que desconsiderado, buenas tardes mi queridísima Kagome** –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la menor, no contando que ésta iba a apartar su mano al momento que quiso darle un pequeño beso en esta-.

**¿Sr. Nakamura, importaría si hablo con su hermano a solas?** –le preguntó ignorando la mirada de victoria que le dirigía el mayor de todos a Ashura-.

**Por supuesto, iré a dar una vuelta, primera vez que piso este colegio, espero que cuando vuelva esté de mejor humor señorita** –dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos sin prisa-.

**¿Puedo pasar?** –preguntó la muchacha y al ver que Sesshomaru se hacía un lado caminó adentro de la oficina escuchando tras si el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada- **¿puedo preguntarle algo?** –dijo cabizbaja-.

**Adelante.**

**¿Usted también me trato de usar para llegar a mi madre?** –subió su mirada esperando que el mayor le dijera algo pero al ver que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna continuó- **Inuyasha y yo quedamos para almorzar algo, me llamó a mitad de camino para decir que venía con un amigo, es muy simpático, se llama Miroku, y como no quería que el pobre fuera un farol, llevé a mi amiga Sango conmigo, pero al llegar, escuché una conversación entre ellos.**

_**Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasará si termina enamorando a la señorita Kagome? Tendrás a su madre en tu contra, y tu quieres es llegar a ella ¿no?**_

_**Eso quiero, pero el estúpido de Sesshomaru al parecer también está en las mismas.**_

_**¿Tu hermano?**_

_**No, el tuyo, claro idiota, al parecer Kikyo fue novia de esa bestia en la secundaria, y no se le ha olvidado la idea, y yo que creía que no era así, pero sabes, ella me gusta…**_

_**¿K…?**_

…**Sango como estaba atrás no pudo escucharla pero yo si, ¿soy solo una diversión? ¿por eso también estuvo detrás de mi compañera de clases Kagura?**

Sesshomaru estaba simplemente atónito, su ira en contra del insecto de su hermano iba in crescendo mientras que las ganas de matarlo por la cara que tenía esa mujer en ese momento, que si se le daba una mísera oportunidad explotaría en llanto. Sí, definitivamente se había enamorado de esa niña, y si en realidad existía Dios y ella no era Higurashi sino Taisho iba a ser condenado, pero ahorita poco le importaba, necesitaba quitarle esa idea rápido de la cabeza, y como con las palabras no eran su fuerte sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

Estaba tan absorta en mis deprimentes ideas que no me di cuenta que aquel hombre de tan fríos rasgos se había acercado hasta quedar frente a mi, mis sentidos no reaccionaron cuando me vi envuelta en tan cálidos brazos, brazos que buscaban transmitirme protección, y mi cerebro apenas procesó el momento en e que un cálido aliento había rozado mi oreja para susurrarme al oído aquellas palabras que anhelaba, que deseaba escuchar para matar de una vez esa martirizante duda al saberme usada.

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, pequeñas gotas que fueron apartadas sutilmente de mi rostro de una forma tan delicada que me hacían sentir en el cielo, fue en esos momentos cuando me atreví a levantar la mirada, y ahí lo tenía de nuevo, con esos ojos dorados tan cerca de mí, ojos que parecían un mar de oro líquido, expresando tantas emociones que aquel rostro pétreo se negaba a mostrar, emociones que si bien no sabía corresponder, no podía rechazar, así como no pude rechazar los suaves labios que comenzaron a rozar los míos.

No sabía lo que hacía, hace momentos había simplemente tirado su orgullo a la basura y dejado que sus instintos lo guiaran, y no estaba arrepentido de ello. El aroma de aquella pequeña era exquisito y su presencia embriagante, su cuerpo clamaba por ella pero no de una forma carnal, simplemente la exigía como suya y exigía su felicidad, por eso no pudo resistir la tentación al ver ese rostro sonrosado sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por su presencia o por las lágrimas, al fijarse luego en los rosados labios, no había podido resistirse a reclamarlos como suyos, no es que antes no los haya besado, simplemente ahora sabía lo que hacía y sentía.

Rozó delicadamente sus labios con su lengua para hacer un contacto más profundo, ya estaba impaciente, pero sabía perfectamente que cualquier paso en falso y sería catalogado igual o peor que su hermano, y la simple idea le desagradaba. El permiso le fue concedido, para calmar un poco una necesidad casi voraz que crecía en sí la atrajo más hacia él, y acariciando el sedoso cabello colocó una mano en su cuello, sabiendo que aquel contacto no duraría demasiado, alguien tocaba esperando el permiso para entrar y no podía tener esperando al molesto visitante por mucho tiempo.

Sentí que se alejaba de mí, y fui cuando avergonzada me di cuenta de el sonido causado por alguien detrás de la puerta, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?, no lo creo, pero pareció una eternidad. Delicadamente intentó borrar el rastro del llanto de mi cara con uno de sus pañuelos, y con un suspiro, que provocó que volviera aquella mirada fría, que curiosamente podía ahora descifrar, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y dejando ver al chico que momentos antes yo misma me había atrevido a echar de la oficina.

**¿Arreglaron sus diferencias?**

**Supongo** –conteste, con una cara de enfado, que aunque parecía dirigida a mi querido profesor, sabía muy bien que era producida por el pelinegro- **me retiro** –camine hasta la puerta- **Sr. Nakamura, Prof. Taisho** –e hice una pequeña reverencia para marcharme-.

_A veces los secretos pueden ser más divertidos ¿No es así, Kagome?_


	17. 16 Respuestas

_At the emo corner:_

_En serioooo siento la tardanza pero por primera vez parece que el mundo confabuló en mi contra... tenía 2 parciales los cuales se vieron suspendidos por unas vacaciones todas locas de 1 mes y medio todas diran... ¿eso no debería ser bueno? pues no, cuando al volver de las vacaciones ahora tengo 5 parciales acumulados... se me metio un mismo virus 3 veces en la pc (Baggle... se encuentra mucho en emule... no abran ningun zip de menos d 3 mb q contenga un exe... eso es un Baggle casi seguro y es LA LADILLA QUITARLO porque no deja que se ejecute ningun antivirus) q no me dejaba el cpu tranquilo... y cuando por fin le verifico el virus y se lo quito, me compro una quemadora y no sirve xq tngo el hardware mal conectado, reconecto el hardware y resulta q mi disco duro se echó tres gases y se fue pal cielo... y cuando logro q mi disco duro regrese... regresa SIN EL 80% DE MIS HISTORIAS Y TRABAJOS y con 8 gb menos de capacidad entoncs tuve q formatear la maquina, llorar mis archivos perdidos y reinstalar todos los programas... y sin mas que quejarme... en serio chicas gracias por los reviews... xD las amo cada vez q me dejan uno y me pongo a maquinar ideas dependiendo d lo q me digan! es dmasiado finO!... en fin... aqui las djo con el cap q acabo d terminar d escribir al fin xD chao espero leerlas_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 16**

Se había cambiado ese mismo día de residencia, después de todo, a partir de ese día su medio hermano se iba a declarar su enemigo a muerte por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y para variar, no se sentía mal, al contrario, si lograba lo que tenía propuesto iba a sentirse realmente feliz, como si eso fuera raro. En ese momento estaba hablando con su madre, la cual no muy convencida intentaba persuadirlo, en vano claro.

_**Pero querido, ¿estás seguro? Es tan sólo una niña y tú tienes 27 años ya **_**–**se escuchaba la otra voz en el auricular-.

**Madre eso no interesa, ¿tienes idea de que tan poderoso se volverá el apellido si nos aliamos con los Higurashi?** –dijo intentando convencer a su madre, ya que lo anterior no había funcionado tendría que hablar de números con muchos ceros-.

_**Lo sé pero…**_

**Entonces habla con Kikyo Maebara viuda de Higurashi, ustedes tienen en común el odio por los Taisho, a mi no me prestará atención siquiera.**

_**Pero es injusto, si accede entonces sucederá lo mismo que a mi con Inutaisho**_ –dijo con pesar-.

**Yo no digo que tenga que ser un matrimonio obligado, además no quiero que deje de tener un titulo por mi** –era sincero, siempre odió las mujeres que usaban solo su belleza y dinero para surgir y en el cerebro tenían de todo menos masa gris-.

_**Te escucho**_…

**Seré su prometido de aquí a que se gradúe y si no se enamora de mí en ese tiempo la dejaré libre**.

_**¿Y si ella no acepta el trato?**_

**Créeme lo aceptara** –"así tenga que ganarme a mi hermano de enemigo usando un par de argumentos en su contra"-.

A Kagome le tocaba ir a buscar a Shippou al colegio, ni su tío ni su madre lo podían ir a recoger, y como ella salía temprano no le quedaba de otra, no es como si molestara, pero el camino del Saint Miator's hasta ahí era agotador contando con que no tenía carro.

**Hey, ¿quieres que te lleve? **–le gritó un hombre dentro de un Yaris sport (de dos puertas) de color plateado, Kagome lo iba a ignorar pero su insistencia la estaba exasperando-.

**Disculpe pero puedo seguir a pie** –se acercó a la ventana del desconocido y se iba a alejar cuando al ver su rostro se pudo fijar que se parecía en algo a su pequeño hermano-** Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿quién es?**

**Vas al jardín de infancia Kinomori ¿no?** –vio a Kagome asentir dudosa- **entra, yo también voy a ahí, no te preocupes no te secuestraré-.**

**Está bien** –abrió la puerta de aquel auto para sentarse en el puesto del copiloto, y nerviosa con sus manos haló su falda hacia las rodillas lo más que podía, el tipo no se veía malo, pero no quería tentar a su suerte- **Entonces, su nombre…**

**Suikotsu… **-dijo de lo más natural, sin despegar su vista del la carretera- **¿El tuyo?** –preguntó más por formalidad que por otra cosa, ya sabía perfectamente quien era esa chiquilla-.

**Kagome Higurashi** –pero al decirlo cayó en cuenta de su error, su madre le había dicho que no dijera jamás su apellido a un extraño debido a que podía atraer a secuestradores, que mejor usara el Maebara, pero ella por costumbre lo soltó, y al ver la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de aquel hombre entró en total pánico.

**Higurashi**… **mi hermano se apellidaba así **–dijo con un deje de inocencia pero interiormente se estaba carcajeando de cómo el rostro de la pequeña pasaba de pánico a sorpresa-.

**Su hermano, ¿Higurashi?, ¿entonces también eres Higurashi?** –preguntó feliz de encontrar a alguien más con ese apellido pero cayó en cuenta del tiempo verbal en que lo dijo- **¿su hermano está muerto?**

**Una pregunta a la vez pequeña **–dijo con una suave carcajada que hizo sonrojar a la morena- ** no soy Higurashi, el y yo somos hermanos por parte de madre, por lo tanto mi apellido es distinto** –dijo y antes de que Kagome le preguntara su apellido se apresuró a responderle la otra pregunta dejada al aire- **y sí, mi hermano Bankotsu se suicidó hace trece años, estrelló su carro, al propósito obviamente** –culminó con nostalgia-.

**Yo… lo siento **–y bajó su cabeza apenada "y yo pensaba que había encontrado a algún familiar que supiera algo de mi apadre"-.

**Llegamos** –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y abriéndole la puerta-.

**Shippou** –gritó Kagome al ver a su pequeño hermano apoyado en la entrada "¿cómo es que sin darme cuenta, llegamos, salió del carro, y abrió mi puerta?"- **¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Deberías estar dentro!**

**¡Hermana**! –gritó el pequeño corriendo a sus brazos para darle un abrazo- **es ya se estaba haciendo tarde **–dijo el pelirrojo para luego fijarse en la compañía de la pelinegra- **hermana ¿lo conoces?, varias veces lo he visto aquí pero no es padre de ninguno de mis compañeros, ellos me dicen que se va cuando yo me voy**.

**Es**… **¿es eso cierto?** –preguntó la pelinegra con temor abrazando más a su pequeño hermano- **¿acaso nos está espiando?**

**Realmente lo siento** –dijo afligido "si quizás yo no hubiese cometido aquella tontería, ellos me viesen como padre y no como una amenaza"- **eres un pequeño muy perspicaz, y te pareces mucho a mi padre** –siguió hablando dejando más confundido a la muchacha- **ah, es que mi padre es pelirrojo, y tiene los ojos azules, por eso pensé mal al principio **–dijo lo último como un susurro- **me presentaré **–extendiendo su mano- **mi nombre es Suikotsu Kono **–pronuncio su nombre recalcando su apellido haciendo que ambos chicos se vieran con confusión-.

**Kagome, ese es mi apellido.**

**Lo sé Shippou pero… espere, usted dijo que su hermano era un Higurashi, ¿acaso…?**

**Este no es el mejor lugar para decírselos, y creo que Kikyo debería estar presente, también me debe algunas explicaciones **–les dijo amablemente- **Bankotsu mi hermano, era tu padre Kagome, pero aún no se a ciencia cierta el por qué tu hermano lleva mi apellido…**

Kagome estaba realmente confundida, demasiadas emociones en un día, así que sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sentirse mareada, hasta caer en un mar de inconsciencia escuchando los gritos desesperados de su hermano, y de aquel que hasta hace un momento era un desconocido.

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, lo sabía porque estaba impregnado el olor de jazmines de ésta, sentía una pequeña mano encima de la suya, seguramente de su pequeño hermano mayor, y dos voces peleando, una era de su madre, y la otra, ah si, era de su ahora tío.

**¡Eres un bruto! ¡como se te ocurre decirle todo eso a Kagome de una!**

**Claro, porque si yo no se lo decía tu se lo ibas a decir ¿verdad?**

**¡Ya cállense! –**gritó Kagome trayendo la atención de los dos adultos y el pequeño Shippou que gimoteaba en silencio- **madre, ¿me podrías decir, con certeza, todo?, creo que Shippou y yo nos lo merecemos**.

**Nada que ver, yo se los contaré –**entró Souta a la habitación atrayendo la mirada de odio de los dos mayores- **si alguno de los dos comienza el otro lo interrumpirá, y terminarán hablando pestes uno del otro** –al ver que los otros dos bajaban la mirada avergonzados comenzó a relatar- **les diré todo de manera muy corta, creo que no es muy prudente darles toda la información de una sola vez, así que les diré la información más importante e imparcial posible.**

_La vida de Kikyo había dado un giro de 180°, ya no podía ir al instituto, no sólo estaba embarazada sino que en menos de dos semanas se iba a casar con la persona que ella consideraba su peor pesadilla: Bankotsu Higurashi, el que suponía era padre de su hijo o hija, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había rechazado de la peor manera a… su novio –se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada asesina de Kikyo- y Bankotsu le había puesto todo como en una bandeja de plata._

_Al principio fue como una catástrofe, ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, los demás decían que debía ser el amor porque según dicen "los que pelean se aman" pero en este caso era la total antítesis. A pesar de todo, había un lugar en donde al parecer todo era una tierra neutral, y podía hablar con aquel que iba a ser su futuro esposo sin insultos de por medio: el apartamento de la familia Kono, el hogar de los padres y hermano de Bankotsu, ya que él por decisión propia se quedaba a dormir en el internado._

_Aquella familia era lo que ella una vez tuvo y lo perdió tan abruptamente, una familia feliz y aparentemente unido: si bien el Sr. Hiroyuki Kono no era el padre biológico de Bankotsu –se había enterado que su padre había sido asesinado por una mafia que lo quería de aliado pero el nunca se doblegó- se llevaba bastante bien con este, la madre de él, la Sra. Tsubaki, parecía haber sido una mujer bastante estricta pero hacia sido ablandada por los años, y su hermano de tres años menor que él, Suikotsu, a pesar de ser un muchacho bastante callado, resultaba agradable. Fue en esa tierra neutral donde incluso después del matrimonio se fueron conociendo más hasta verse como una pareja normal, claro, más jóvenes de lo normal si me permiten decir, pero se llevaban bien al menos._

_No sé decirte si en algún momento hubo amor en esa relación, pero el hecho es que cuando Kagome estaba a punto de cumplir dos años, Kikyo y Bankotsu pelearon, y Bankotsu salió hecho ira de la casa, y no se supo más de el hasta dos días después que desapareció: se había suicidado. Había agarrado su carro favorito, un ferrari blanco y se puso a manejar a toda velocidad en una zona muy poco transitada de la ciudad y con demasiadas bifurcaciones. Todos suponen que fue suicidio porque el carro estaba en perfecto estado y el estaba físicamente en sus cabales, y aún así en una bifurcación al parecer aceleró a ultimo momento haciéndolo chocar directamente contra la pared de un edificio que ahí se encontraba. Dicen que algunos vecinos lo escucharon reírse, pero ya sabemos como son los chismosos._

_Después de eso, Kikyo se sumió en un luto casi hecho ritual, se sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido a su esposo, y no era para menos. Siete años después, mi hermana comenzó a salir con Suikotsu, y tenían planeado casarse, pero por un malentendido, ellos dos se distanciaron, sin saber que Kikyo estaba en cinta de nuevo, y era de él, y ese pequeño es el pequeño Shippou aquí presente._

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, Kagome salió de su estupor y pidió que todos salieran de su cuarto menos Shippou, después de todo, la decisión que tomarían dependía de ambos, aunque habían muchos cabos sueltos, pero ya se aclararían, lo que necesitaba era descansar, demasiados sentimientos juntos para un solo día.

En otro lado en ese momento, en la mansión Taisho, mientras la más pequeña de todos se encontraba dormida, Rin observaba con pánico cómo sus hermanos peleaban por algo que ella no terminaba de encontrarle sentido:

**Maldito bastardo te dije que si intentabas usarla para llegar a tu profesorucha de matemáticas lo ibas a lamentar y no me hiciste caso** –dijo Sesshomaru rojo de ira mientras le propinaba otro golpe en la mejilla haciendo que sangrase su hermano menor el cual tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa-.

**¿Acaso no fue lo mismo que tú hiciste imbécil**? –dijo soltándose de su agarre aunque con algo de dificultad ya que los tres golpes antes dados lo tenían aturdido, no sabía que su hermano tenía tal fuerza- **aparte, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿quién te fue con el chisme?**

**No fue con ningún chisme, llegó llorando preguntándome si era verdad, porque te escuchó maldito bastardo **–dijo acercándose peligrosamente- **si vas a mentir aunque sea preocúpate que no te descubran**

**¿Por eso estas molesto? **–se carcajeó- **y yo que pensaba que en realidad te importaba pero estabas es preocupado porque tu plan se vio descubierto.**

**Maldito perro…** -gruñó-.

**¡Basta**!–gritó Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos agarrando por detrás a Sesshomaru-.

Por primera vez, él, que se mofaba de su autocontrol, veía todo rojo, sólo quería golpear hasta el cansancio a aquel que compartía sus mismos rasgos, y por un momento lo logró, ignoró la súplica de su amada hermana y golpeó al menor dejándolo en el suelo y estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo si no fuese porque una voz que sólo en profundidad se podía comparar con la suya propia apareció, luego de abrirse la puerta principal

**Sesshomaru ¿qué estás haciendo?** –preguntó con ira Inu-no Taisho desde el umbral.


	18. 17 Compromiso

_Emo Corner:_

_Siento el retraso, en realidad lo siento, sobretodo en mis otros dos fics pero es que... la creatividad se esfuma por ratos... por ejemplo en el One More Time, One More Chance, hice el capítulo DESPUES... pero en el DURANTE tengo tanto material que no se ni por donde comenzar, y en este fic... estoy intentando desenrollar el embrollo pero son DEMASIADOS PERSONAJES JUNTOS quiero pegarme un tiro xD yo no se trabajar con tantos personajes definitivamente... pero no se preocupen las pocas seguidoras q tngo... este fic seguira xD asi tenga que echar sangre por los dedos, y no tendrá más de 30 capitulos... por lo menos! jajajaja estem... bueno bueno ehm yo me marcho! xD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 17**

**Kagome, necesito que me acompañes a una reunión en la empresa** –dijo Kikyo mientras se ponía el bléiser de color azul marino, al ver que su hija pasaba al frente de su habitación- **así que vístete lo antes posible-.**

**Pero ¿para qué?, tu nunca habías necesitado que yo asistiese a esas reuniones** –preguntó molesta la menor apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-.

**Recuerda lo que hablamos hace menos de un mes en tu cumpleaños, esa empresa la dejó tu padre para ti, Souta y yo simplemente nos encargamos de ella hasta que tengas 18, después de eso, no podremos ponerle un dedo sin tu permiso y es hora que te familiarices **–dijo después de voltearse a ver a los ojos de su hija que chispeaban con ira- **hoy van los dueños de una prestigiosa empresa de Japón, y el tratado que ofrecen te incluye directamente** –y se volteó dándole frente al espejo de nuevo acomodándose nerviosamente el flequillo- **no estoy de acuerdo con lo que proponen por lo que te harán la propuesta directamente a ti, y sé que tomarás la decisión más sabia, después de todo eres mi hija **–dijo con orgullo-.

**Y de Bankotsu** –respondió con fastidio, como si hablase de un desconocido y teóricamente lo era- **esta bien, me voy a vestir.**

Kagome que estaba molesta con su madre desde hace casi un mes, por la forma en que le ocultó lo de su padre, se vistió informalmente al propósito con unos jeans, unas botas de gamusa negras hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca holgada que caía de uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto, y tenía unas letras al frente en fucsia que decían "Hate me", "una provocación perfecta" pensó su madre al verla, pero contrario a lo que pensó la menor, esta no hizo ningún escándalo y al entrar de copiloto al auto, el cual era un Mazda Taiki plateado, emprendieron el camino hacia la sede de las empresas Higurashi.

Al llegar, sin siquiera saludar a alguien, fueron hasta el ascensor que los llevó al piso 20, donde estaba la sala de reuniones. Al insertar una pequeña llave que tenía Kikyo consigo en una ranura del ascensor, se abrieron las puertas de éste dejando ver la sala que ocupaba todo el piso, llamando la atención así de las personas que estaban ahí reunidas.

La primera persona que detalló Kagome fue a un hombre alto y bastante musculoso que se encontraba parado con una mano en la frente con el ceño fruncido, al parecer intentándose calmar, estaba vestido con un flux gris que dejaba ver una corbata roja, y una camisa de un color salmón, tenía la piel tostada y unos muy expresivos ojos de un color casi azabache, igual a su largo cabello en el cual pintaban algunas canas.

Siguiendo con su exploración se detuvo en la mujer que se hallaba al lado sentada y hablaba por el celular, tenía los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se marcaba una clara molestia. Tenía el cabello igualmente negro tan largo que no le veía fin, y eso que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, del cual se podían ver unos palillos dorados, quizás chinos. La mujer estaba vestida de una forma muy tradicional japonesa, con un kimono blanco que le daba sensación de ser una princesa de siglos atrás.

**Siento el ligero retraso, ¿ha ocurrido algo?** –preguntó Kikyo en tono diplomático-.

**Discúlpenos **–contestó el mayor con un tono de voz bastante grueso- **es que nuestro hijo se fue de fiesta y se ha quedado dormido, ya viene para acá.**

**No se preocupen, tengo mucho tiempo, por suerte mi hermano menor es el que se encarga de la parte administrativa **–dijo entre bromas tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente- **ella es mi hija, Kagome **–la presentó- **Kagome él es presidente de las empresas Mirai-hen, Yasha Nakamura**-.

"**¿Nakamura?" mucho gusto Kagome Higurashi **–extendió su mano siendo correspondido el gesto por el hombre-.

Kikyo esperó un momento a que la esposa del Sr. Nakamura terminara su llamada para presentarla, pero tan pronto la Sra. Nakamura colgó la llamada para abrir sus ojos mostrando un dorado intenso Kagome no pudo contener una exclamación/pregunta.

**¿Sra. Ashura?** –preguntó y al ver el rostro de confusión de la mujer se intento disculpar- **Lo siento no quería ser tan irrespetuosa es que yo…**

**Entiendo que mi hijo sea idéntico a mí, pero te has referido a mi nombre como si ya me hubieses visto, ¿de donde me conoces pequeña?** –preguntó la mujer con dulzura-

**Yo…** **Seisshira…** -respondió tímida sin poder unir palabras coherentes dejando un poco confundida a su madre-.

**Ah ya veo ¿conoces a mi nieta**?

**S**..**si**

**Ella es un encanto, pienso después de salir de aquí ir a visitarla, Sesshomaru ha estado muy ocupado y no la ha podido llevar hasta Kioto, mucho gusto, soy Ashura Kinoshita** –y escuchó un chasquido de su esposo- **está bien, está bien, soy Ashura Nakamura, no me gusta utilizar mi apellido de casada porque pareciera que fuera mi hijo, soy dueña de las empresas Tenkai, aunque ahorita mi hijo menor está a cargo.**

**Ah…**

**¿Falta mucho para que el joven Nakamura llegue?** –preguntó Kikyo con impaciencia, no le gustaba que su hija se mezclara con cualquier cosa que fuera relativo a Sesshomaru y esta no era la excepción-.

**Ay querida, si lo pones así pareciese que tuvieras mi edad, mi hijo es contemporáneo contigo.**

**Aún así no somos iguales, con su respeto **–contraatacó Kikyo-.

¡**Llegue**!** –**dijo Ashura llegando al lugar y vio que la mayor de los Higurashi lo miraba inquiridoramente preguntándole con la mirada porqué el empleado encargado de las llaves no estaba ahí- **el pobre portero estaba con las manos llenas y yo muy apurado, tenga** –y le lanzó las llaves a Kagome que las atrapó sin fallo- ¿**podemos comenzar? tengo sueño** –comentó ganándose la mirada asesina de su padre y madre- **ustedes no me dijeron que llegarían hoy** –se defendió-.

**Entonces comencemos, traje a Kagome porque como la propuesta tiene que ver con su futuro es ella la que debe tomar la decisión y no yo.**

**Verás querida como bien sabes las empresas Shikon perteneciente a los Taisho, son los que lideran el comercio y la publicidad en el país, seguidamente en segundo y tercer lugar están las empresas Higurashi y Mirai-hen** –introdujo la Sra. Ashura-.

**Cómo futuro heredero de esta empresa y de la que ya está a mi cargo, he visto que los puntos en común, metas y competencias son casi iguales a la de las empresas Higurashi, y había pensado en una fusión que realmente nos haría estar a la par e incluso superar a las empresas Shikon **–dijo Ashura hijo, después de pedirle a sus padres con la mirada la aprobación para hablar- **vine a hablar con la Sra. Higurashi hace un poco más de un mes, con el fin de comenzar una mesa de discusión para fusionar ambas empresas pero lo máximo que me ofreció fue un tratado de colaboración, que sólo llego a completarse con las empresas Tenkai, porque hay algo en las condiciones con las que tu recibes la herencia que nos impide hacer este tipo de fusiones **–y le hizo una seña silenciosa a Kikyo para que continuara con el tema mientras tomaba asiento él y su padre-.

**Yo sé recibiré mi parte de la herencia a los dieciocho años, si quizás se esperara hasta ese momento **–comenzó a hablar Kagome pero su madre la interrumpió-.

**No es sólo eso Kag, el padre de Bankotsu, el Sr. Ginta Higurashi, fue dado a muerte por una compañía que quería que se fusionara con ellos, creyendo que se les sería mucho más fácil controlar a Tsubaki, pero no contaron con que Ginta iba a arreglar su testamento de forma de que su hijo jamás pudiese fusionar la empresa con otra.**

**Pero, eso fue con Ban… mi padre ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? **–preguntó Kagome intuyendo el rumbo de la conversación-.

**La única forma de fusionar las empresas, era que los herederos se casasen, muy buena jugada considerando que el que iba a adueñarse de aquellas empresas era también un varón. Yo creí que esa parte del testamento había sido anulada, porque los nietos no tienen nada que ver, pero hace unos años el abogado me dijo que como Bankotsu nunca cumplió la mayoría de edad, y por consecuencia nunca hizo efecto aquel papel en él, sigue vigente para ti** –terminó de decir Kikyo esperando que su hija dedujera todo por ella misma-.

**Es decir que**… -comenzó a hablar Ashura pero fue interrumpido por Kagome-.

**La única forma de que las empresas se fusionen es que nosotros nos casemos **–y se tiró a reír- **¿en realidad creen que eso hará que me case contigo Ashura? No es nada personal, pero no me gustas ¡y tienes más diez años más que yo!** –dijo de una manera tan despreocupada que hizo que los Sres. Kunoshita se rieran causando el cólera de su hijo-.

**Kagome, tenemos que hablar** –dijo Ashura intentando ocultar su rabia, después de pararse e ir al otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba la chica sentada y tomarla suavemente del brazo- **¿Tienes la llave verdad? **–vio a la muchacha asentir y pararse de su asiento con miedo- **perfecto** –y la haló hasta el ascensor, que aún estaba en su lugar ya que era un ascensor privado-.

**Aunque siempre me odie por decirlo, él y Sesshomaru son idénticos cuando se enfadan **–dijo divertida Ashura Kinoshita después de que los dos muchachos entraran al ascensor- **ese rasgo lo heredaron de mí-.**

**Si aunque tu otro hijo parece una bestia completa cuando se enfada** –dijo Yasha en tono neutral-.

**Discúlpeme **–dijo Kikyo para atraer la atención de la mujer- **¿usted es la madre de Sesshomaru Taisho?** –la vio asentir- **entonces porque la persistencia de destruir a las empresas Taisho.**

**Me gusta jugar limpiamente, y creo que es una sana venganza contra el difunto creador de esas empresas, por obligar a mi familia para que me casase con su único hijo **–respondió y al ver la cara de Kikyo cambiar por una de asombro no pudo reprimir una risa- **yo amo a Sesshomaru a pesar de todo, y sé que no le gustará depender eternamente de su padre, es ambicioso y perseverante, tengo que ponerle algún reto, y si ponemos el hecho de que él y mi hijo Ashura son enemigos naturales **–comentó divertida- **creo que será un buen espectáculo de ver.**

**Ah… **-"esta mujer y su forma de manejar las cosas me asusta" pensó-.

…

**¡Suéltame!** –dijo Kagome dentro del ascensor zafándose del agarre del mayor en ella- **escúchame…**

**No, escúchame tú primero a mí **–dijo con cada palabra envenenada por la ira, pero luego se calmó, y llevándose su flequillo hacia atrás respiró hondo para calmarse- **por favor, discúlpame, estoy amanecido…**

**Está bien, aunque sigo sin entender por qué esa proposición si sabes que… **-comenzó a decir pero la pena pudo más que ella-.

**Te gusta mi medio hermano y ese estúpido de Inuyasha, lo sé, aunque también he notado como a veces te me quedas viendo** –dijo divertido al ver como el sonrojo en la cara de la chica aumentaba- **lo siento, pero tenía que bajar la tensión de algún modo**-.

**No hay problema **–y suspiró, quedaba un buen rato para llegar a la planta baja- **¿A dónde vamos? **–preguntó-.

**A comer, todo aquello allá arriba fue muy formal y te quiero explicar algunas cosas…**

**Quieres casarte conmigo por negocio y no porque te guste, eso me quedó muy claro** –bufó molesta-.

**Si esa es tu molestia despreocúpate, nunca intentaría casarme con alguien que no me gustara, ni que fuese la persona con más dinero del universo**.

Kagome intentó buscarle algún deje de burla en sus palabras pero no estaba jugando, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del ascensor y las facciones de su rostro demasiado relajadas, aunque aquellas bolsas debajo de sus ojos no le quedaban demasiado bien.

Lo pensó detenidamente: Inuyasha estuvo con ella intentando ligar con su madre, Sesshomaru, no sabía nada desde el último incidente de él, y sinceramente no se sentía preparada para verlo, y el hombre que tenía a su lado, por lo menos uno de los tres había sido totalmente sincero, y él no era nada feo para comenzar, si Sango supiese que estaba pensando seriamente rechazarlo la mataría y no era para menos.

En estos momentos tenía una sencilla chemise de un amarillo pastel, que le hacía un perfecto juego con sus dorados ojos, un blue jean y unos zapatos deportivos seguramente puma, azul marino. El azabache cabello estaba atado de una forma bastante apurada –ya que salían bastantes mechones- en una coleta alta. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero atlético; su tez tan pálida como la nieve, pero que hacía resaltar sus largas y abundantes pestañas y esos finos pero rosados labios que atrajeron su atención desde que la rescató de una caída segura en la mansión Taisho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca los había probado. De Inuyasha sabía que besaba con salvajismo e ímpetu, como queriendo dejar en claro de quién eras propiedad, pero era bastante experimentado. De Sesshomaru, sus besos eran cálidos, pero posesivos, se notaba que tenía bastante tiempo sin besar a alguien más. Pero ahora se hallaba mirando fijamente los labios de su acompañante, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente.

**¿Quieres que te bese? **–preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada mirando por el rabillo del ojo como su acompañante estaba embobada viéndole y mordiéndose los labios-.

**¿Q…** **qué? **–respondió luego de ser sacada de sus pensamientos por la juvenil pero ronca voz, para luego darse cuenta de la pregunta- ¡**claro que no! ** **¿que te hace pensar eso?** –dijo para tratar de desviar el tema de conversación y que quedara como un malentendido.

**¿El que miraras tan insistentemente mis labios?** –dijo para luego hacer un movimiento rápido que hizo que Kagome quedara entre su cuerpo y la pared del ascensor- **debo decir que ese gesto te queda endemoniadamente bien** –comentó para acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica quedándose a un escaso y mísero centímetro de la cara de ésta- **y debo decir que a mi también me da curiosidad, ¿cómo saben tus labios? **–y eliminando la distancia entre los dos rostros se dio el tan ansiado beso-.

…

**¡¡¡DIOOOOS!!!** **¿y como besa?** –preguntó Sango viendo el notorio sonrojo de su amiga el cual pasó a ser después una mueca de tristeza-** ¿qué pasó Kagome?**

**Yo… acepté casarme con él dentro de dos años, es mi prometido** –dijo con pesar-.

**Debe haber algo por lo que estés así, no pareces a una novia enamorada **–dijo Sango adivinando el por qué del estado anímico de su amiga, si no era "Inuyasha", entonces era el otro peliplateado-.

**No sólo Inuyasha intentó jugar conmigo Sango, también Sesshomaru** –confesó intentando retener las lágrimas- **y justo cuando me enteré de eso, me di cuenta de que yo… yo…**–soltó las lágrimas ya sin poder aguantarlas y se tiró boca abajo hacia la almohada, después de todo fue una buena idea hacer una pijamada con Sango-.

**Ay amiga, que te puedo decir yo**…

**¡Cuéntame como te fue hoy con el pervertido de Miroku! **–gritó entusiasmada dejando a una Sango muy anonadada- **¿creías que te podías escapar de mi? ¡pues no!**

**Lo odio…** -bufó la morena refiriéndose al ojiazul- ¡**es un degenerado! ¡no puede estar sin meter mano! Y por si fuera poco, a cada mujer que se le atravesaba le pedía tener un hijo ¡es el colmo!**

**Creo que ya sabias eso **–se rió Kagome, después de todo, necesitaba una distracción, así sea mínima, que alejara sus pensamientos de aquel ojidorado llamado Sesshomaru-.


	19. 18 Regreso

Lamento la demora, en realidad lo lamento, pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones por período indefinido y regreso hace algunos días, pero por los exámenes no había podido continuar, por favor, escribanme un review, sus descontentos, que le gusta, que le podría poner al fic, porque realmente son ellos los que hacen que mi musa no se tire desaparecidas descomunales, está un poco corto el cap, lo sé, pero es que ni yo me acordaba bien de que trataba el fic (uds han visto xD) y apart como no tenia el original en mi computadora xq se autoformateo (si, es posible) entonces bueno... x's espero que les guste, ah y es oficial la pareja aqui será Kag x Sess

* * *

Tres años después, se podía ver en el aeropuerto de Tokio una mujer de ojos chocolate y cabello tan oscuro como el ébano y que casi tocaba sus caderas de lo largo llegando de Kioto. Todos los hombres que pasaban por ese lugar se la quedaban viendo, pero es que era todo un espectáculo el deleitarse con aquel rostro tan pulcro como la porcelana, con el trasero bien formado que aún bajo los jeans se dejaba ver, la cintura tan estrecha que la remarcaba una camisa ceñida a esta, y los perfectos pechos que se notaban bajo la camisa de botones frontales y sin manga que tenía.

Subió su mano izquierda para masajearse las sienes dejando ver una alianza de oro blanco en su dedo anular, anillo que todavía recordaba como lo había terminado aceptando.

_**¡Ashura, dije que no! **__– peleaba con su novio en la joyería._

_**Es para que no te molesten, si piensas que ya te casaste conmigo no habrá mayor problema.**__ –respondió el ojidorado divertido en exceso por la cara del encargado de la tienda, que seguramente preguntaba como aquellos dos podían llegar a ser pareja._

_**Te lo devolveré cuando vuelva**__ – fue lo que dijo resignada la pelinegra._

_**Entonces así tendré la certeza de que volverás a mis brazos mi princesa**__ – y la abrazó para robarle tan sólo un pequeño beso-._

El simple recuerdo le daba risa, ella adoraba a su novio, siempre y cuando no se molestara, pero por suerte, nunca le había tocado verlo en tal estado para con ella, no se arrepentiría jamás de haberle dicho que sí a su propuesta de compromiso, pero realmente era él el que había atrasado su matrimonio porque la quería ver graduada primero. "Hombres" pensó con sorna.

De pronto su mente se concentró en adivinar quién iría por ella, su novio no lo había mencionado y ahora realmente estaba ansiosa de saber quien la recogería en el aeropuerto, así que con algunas maletas en manos comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar.

Al estar en la entrada del aeropuerto sintió una mirada pesada en ella, muy pesada, sin embargo por más que la buscó no la encontró y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ¿y si la estaban siguiendo? Últimamente los secuestros estaban de moda, y no se le haría demasiado raro que el blanco fuera ella, después de todo, vino para hacerse cargo de una de las empresas más poderosas de Japón, así que angustiada rogó porque llegara rápido la persona a la que Ashura le dijo.

En eso, escuchó una voz femenina pero bastante infantil a sus espaldas:

**¿Tu eres Kagome no es así?** – le preguntó y en seguida la pelinegra se giró para mirar aquel par de ojos dorados que hace años no observaba, estaba mucho más alta, y una punzada de dolor la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando notó que la mirada era mucho más fría de lo que recordaba.

**S-sí… ¿Seisshira?** –preguntó temerosa, esperaba que el velo de frialdad se cayera al revelarle su identidad pero no fue así, sino que su mirada cambió por una de total odio. La niña tomó su celular y marcó un número para llamar.

**Papá, estamos en la entrada, ella se nos adelantó, sí, no nos moveremos** –y con ello colgó la llamada evitando la mirada de la mayor en ella.

Apenas escuchó que hablaba con Sesshomaru, el corazón de Kagome se oprimió en su pecho, no estaba preparada para encararlo todavía, después de todo, ella se había ido huyendo de él, no quería escuchar su explicación, y aún ahora no las quería oír, tenía miedo, miedo que le mintiese y ella cayera de nuevo en sus brazos.

_**Kagome él te está usando para vengarse de tu madre**__ –le dijo Ashura mientras comían en el restaurante aquel día en que le pidió su mano-._

_**Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué le pudo haber hecho? ¡no te creo!**__ –replico Kagome al borde de las lágrimas._

_**Kikyo y Sesshomaru estudiaron juntos, y llegaron a ser novios, cuando tu madre salió embarazada y diciendo que se casaría sin nunca aclararle si ese hijo era de él o de su rival, hace poco se enteró que tu, eras realmente hija de Bankotsu y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a correr el plan para vengarse de Kikyo por medio de ti, por eso me fui de la mansión, me parecía una bajeza de parte de mi hermano**__ – si pudiera, Ashura se hubiese felicitado a sí mismo por la magnífica actuación que estaba ejecutando – __**por eso es que te pedí que fueses mi prometida, si ven que estás conmigo por elección propia ninguno de los Taisho te usará.**_

_**Y-yo…**__ - estaba atónita por aquel descubrimiento, en sus peores pesadillas podía estar sucediendo aquello ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir semejante castigo? ¿simplemente nacer y ser hija de Bankotsu Higurashi? Era demasiado – __**está bien, acepto ser tu novia.**_

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Ashura buscaba alejarla de ellos, ¿entonces por qué le dijo a su hermano que la fuese a buscar? Estaba realmente nerviosa, y aquella fría presencia a su lado no ayudaba, así que intentó entablar una conversación.

**Seisshira ¿cómo te ha ido en estos…?** –iba a preguntarle acerca de su vida esos tres años de ausencia pero la pequeña la cortó.

**Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted señorita Higurashi, le ruego me disculpe.**

Y esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que toda su poca estabilidad emocional que tenía se fuera al piso, y aunque luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, éstas irremediablemente comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas en un camino silencioso, y todo fue peor cuando divisó a Sesshomaru ya cerca de ellas, era exactamente como recordaba sin embargo, ya no podía leer su mirada, se había formado la muralla que ella había creído derrumbar, "quizás también eso fue una actuación" pensó amargamente.

El de mirada ambarina la vio llorar pero ignoró totalmente ese hecho y recitó un leve "Bienvenida a Tokio" que ella no escuchó, simplemente tomó las maletas en sus manos y se fue en dirección en donde seguramente estaba su carro.

Aún conservaba el mismo así que se veía que Sesshomaru no era del tipo de personas que le gustaba hacer gala de su dinero. El peliplateado metió las maletas en el carro y luego le abrió la puerta a la de ojos chocolate, que apenas captó el gesto, sentándose así en el asiento de copiloto. El hombre luego de éste fue a su lado para comenzar a manejar. El ambiente a pesar de silencioso no era tenso, sólo así lo sentía la mujer que estaba en asiento delantero.

**Deja de llorar ya fastidias** –dijo la menor que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero y se ganó inmediatamente una mirada de advertencia por el retrovisor de parte de su padre.

**Y**-**yo, lo siento** –se excusó la pelinegra limpiándose tímidamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

**Veo que ya no te apellidas Higurashi sino Nakamura **–comentó despreocupadamente Sesshomaru con respecto al anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo-.

Kagome no sabía que decir y quería en aquellos momentos tirar el anillo por la ventana, ahora veía realmente las intenciones de su novio al regalarle el anillo justo antes de irse. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello? Justo en navidades que se suponía que todos tenían que ser felices. Quería huir y hacer a un lado todo, refugiarse en los brazos de Ashura y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si en realidad jamás hubiese pisado Tokio de nuevo, pero era imposible, ahora debía seguir con la farsa.

**A-así es…** - dijo insegura, aún con lágrimas que intentaba por todos los medios que no siguieran saliendo de sus achocolatados ojos.

**Es raro que mi hermano no haya hecho gala de ese evento**… - fue lo último que dijo para seguir manejando-.

Kagome se enfrascó en el camino, y fue después de bastante rato que llegaron a su casa, aunque le parecían siglos más bien. Sesshomaru fue el primero en bajarse y apenas escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada Kagome regresó a la realidad, y salió ella del carro, quiso tomar sus maletas, sin embargo el mayor no la dejó, y las llevó hasta la puerta de la casa. Allí, la pelinegra abrió la boca para despedirse pero fue cortada por el de ojos dorados

**Te paso buscando a las siete de la noche, tenemos que hablar** –y con eso se alejó de allí dejando atónita, y sin la posibilidad de decir no a Kagome.

…

Cuando regresó al carro, soltó un suspiro cansado, le había costado bastante el mantener su habitual semblante incluso con aquella mujer, estaba más bella de lo que recordaba, pero era obvio, se había ido siendo una niña y había regresando siendo una mujer, mujer que no le pertenecía.

Su hija lo miraba con curiosidad, estaba apretando el volante con rabia y su mandíbula estaba más tensa que lo usual, maldecía a los dioses el que no hubiese venido con ella su querido hermano, le hubiese partido uno por uno los huesos de su ridículo rostro. Notando que se estaba quedando parado frente a la casa de Kagome en el carro más de lo necesario, sacó el freno de mano, colocó la velocidad, y piso el acelerador ignorando que no estaba solo, de todas formas, no es como si a Seisshira le molestara la velocidad.

Llegó a su propio departamento, aparcó en el estacionamiento y salió junto con su hija del carro, para subir al doceavo piso donde vivía, apenas entró, se fue directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, pero la impertinente pregunta de su hija lo detuvo.

**¿Vas a salir con esa?** –preguntó haciendo especial énfasis en el despectivo que estaba usando, a ella ya no le gustaba Kagome, no desde que le abandonó, y estaba intentando que su padre volviese con su madre, que se había separado de Shizo, pero no había dado resultado-.

**Te quedarás esta noche en casa de mis padres** –su respuesta que parecía más bien una evasiva, le dio a entender la afirmación a su pregunta, ellos eran así, no necesitaban grandes palabras para comunicarse.

Se hizo de noche, y aunque su hija había montado las miles y un pataletas para que él no saliera de la casa aquel día, ninguna tenía especial efecto en él, como la niña malcriada que era, la había cargado, metido en su carro y luego cuando estuvieron en casa de sus padres tuvo otra vez que luchar con ella para sacarla del automóvil. Al entrar a la mansión Taisho el patriarca de la familia estaba pasando casualmente por la puerta principal y no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de su nieta.

**Déjame adivinar** –comentó con gracia, él siempre veía esa cara en su nieta y siempre era por algo en particular- **vas a una cita de negocios con alguna mujer y esta dulzura no quiere que se roben a su padre** –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña niña, que apenada sólo infló las mejillas-.

**Voy a salir con Kagome** –dijo y como si fuera una mala noticia su padre se enderezó y miró seriamente a su hijo-.

**¿Llegó de Kioto**? – al ver el asentimiento de su hijo continuó- **si algo no sale bien, me gustaría hablar con ella, después de todo ella también es mi nieta y si para hacer que nos crea tenemos que llamar a mil testigos entonces lo haré.**

Volvió a asentir ante las palabras de su padre y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija, pero ésta salió corriendo para adentro de la casa. Resignado, salió de allí rumbo a la mansión Higurashi. Pensó las mil y una formas de explicarle todo, estaba seguro que Ashura había usado la información a su favor, y quizás la había cambiado todo para que él pareciera el malo de la película, podía apostar a eso, su hermano era bastante predecible en aquel aspecto.

Llegó a la mansión Higurashi, y tocó el timbre un par de veces, pero nadie le contestaba, iba a matar a Kagome si había huido de él, o mejor dicho, iría Kioto a matar a su hermano, sí, la idea le parecía tentadora, demasiado tentadora, hasta que abrió la puerta Rin, a partir de ese momento el blanco para su asesinato era Souta, no sabía que había visto su hermana menor en aquel imbécil aparte que era bastante menor a ella, pero todo pensamiento fue borrado instantáneamente al ver a Kagome, que al ser llamada por Rin salió, se sintió como un patético adolescente, pero no lo podía negar estaba hermosa con aquella camisa strapless y ceñida a su cuerpo de color tierra, el jean azul marino y las sandalias de tacón del mismo color de su camisa, toda la ropa le quedaba como un guante, y si antes había pensado que había dejado de ser una niña, ahora lo constataba finalmente. Iba a ser realmente difícil quitarle la vista de encima esa noche, muy difícil.


End file.
